AmericanWelsh Exchange
by Janto4eva
Summary: AU. The Torchwood team, plus a few familiar faces from Doctor Who, are 16 year old students taking part in an exchange between their two schools. Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys.
1. Chapter 1

**American/Welsh Exchange**

**Disclaimer -Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM. **

**Summary: AU.** The Torchwood team, plus a few familiar faces from Doctor Who, are 16 year old students taking part in an exchange between their two schools.

**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys.

**Warning: **M/M adult content. Adult Language.

**Chapter 1**

It was the last week of summer. Ianto Jones was excited for 2 reasons. One he was going to be starting 6th form next week and two he was taking part in the school's exchange programme. This meant he would have an American living at his house for a year, and then he would be going to America to study there, for the second year. He was very excited.

Today was the induction meeting, where pupils and parents were to come into school to discuss the exchange.

When they got there Ianto sought out his friends, who were taking part too. It was a group of 10 students, including Ianto and his friends, Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper. When they were all there, Dr Smith, the head teacher, began speaking.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you are as excited as I am to be taking part in this project. I have been talking to the head over there, who funnily enough is called Mr Smith, and he has sent us some information about the pupils who will be visiting us. So… Miss Tyler projector please… This is the school. Unlike us they don't have a separate 6th form centre but I'm sure you will be ok… Next slide please... This is Mr Smith…." He paused.

The American Mr Smith was quite thin with brown hair. He was wearing dark blue trousers, a striped shirt, a tweed jacket, with pads on the elbows, and a bow tie. Dr Smith, on the other hand, was wearing a blue suit, white shirt, red tie and converse trainers, and a long brown coat.

"Next slide please Miss Tyler. These are the 10 students who will be joining us next week." They all looked happy, smiling at the camera. They were all wearing uniforms consisting of black trousers or skirts, white shirts, red and black striped ties and black blazers

"Look at him in the middle;" Gwen whispered in Ianto's ear, "he's gorgeous. I hope I get him." As he looked at who Gwen was whispering about he felt his heart skip a beat. Gwen was right, he was gorgeous. He was glad that his mam was not sat with them. She didn't know that her son was bi. The only ones who did were Gwen, Owen and his ex, Lisa, who had left him when she heard him talking to Gwen about how good looking, the then new boy, Rhys Williams was. Unfortunately for him both Lisa and Rhys were taking part. He was about to reply when Owen whispered in his other ear, "Look at the Japanese one, she's hot." He looked at the girl in question, she was good looking but he was far more interested in the gorgeous boy next to her.

Dr Smith changed the slide, with a groan from most of the students. "You will meet them all next week. Right parents, this is the information you sent in with your children. I need you to check if you have the right living conditions for taking the American students. Right I will read out the children's names and you can tell me if I am right or wrong:

Max and Molly Buttle… Boy and girl."

"Yes," said their mother.

"Gwen Cooper... Boy or girl."

"We have a spare room so it doesn't matter which," said Gwen's father.

"Samantha Davies… Boy or girl."

"That's Correct."

"Lisa Hallet… Boy or girl."

"But we would prefer a girl," said her mum.

"Owen Harper… Boy."

"Yes," said his Uncle, "Too many girls in the house." All the other parents laughed.

"Ianto Jones… Boy."

"That's right," said his mam.

"Rhys Williams… Boy."

His dad just nodded.

"Rory Williams… Boy or girl."

"We don't mind we have the room for a boy or a girl," said his mum.

"Good. Right Miss Tyler and I have given you all a partner but we want to keep the names a surprise until next week, but we can give you the sex if you like?"

All the parents and children gave positive responses.

"Ok then:

Max and Molly- boy and girl,

Gwen- girl,

Samantha- boy,

Lisa- girl,

Owen- boy,

Ianto- boy,

Amy- girl,

Rhys- boy,

Rory- girl. Is this ok for everyone?"

A chorus of 'yes' filled the room. Gwen then turned to Ianto and Owen and whispered, "I wonder who got the gorgeous boy…"

"…Or the hot girl," added Owen.

"Right… Since that's sorted let's get to the actual exchange. As you know we will be taking part in a 2 year exchange. The American students will be coming to us first, as their term starts before us, and we will be going to them next year. Miss Tyler and Mr Bennett will be going with you next year. Next week we will also be joined by Miss Jones and Mr Clarke. If anyone has the room we would appreciate you housing one of our adult guests for the year."

Mr Williams shouted out, "There's just me and Rhys in the house so we have the room to take Mr Clarke and let the kid have his own room."

"Thank you Mr Williams. Can anyone take in Miss Jones?"

Silence.

"I will. I have a spare room and I'm on my own, it might be fun," said Miss Tyler.

"Thank you Miss Tyler. Any questions before you go?"

"Do we have to have the children in early to school on Monday?" asked Mrs Buttle.

"No. The American students should be with us between half past 10 and 11, so you won't need to be early. Right, about the year, each student will take their American counterpart to all of their lessons. You have been paired off with students who have chosen the same subjects, so you won't need to worry when it comes to your turn. We have also set up a special curriculum between the two 6th forms, so both schools will be teaching the same things at the same time. Once a month, we will set up a weekend trip where we will go and visit some important U.K. sites. Mr Smith agrees with me and so will be doing the same when you go there. Anyway, back to now… Next week students, you will go to your first tutorial lesson then we will meet in the hall at 10. I will tell you more information then. I have some information for some of you regarding dietary requirements, Mrs Buttle and Mrs Williams I need to see you, the rest of you. Have a good last week and I will see you all next week."

Xxxx

The next day the American Mr Smith set up a meeting with his students and their parents.

"Right… Well…. Hello…. I have just been sent an email by my Welsh counterpart and I will be able to show you the group of students who you will be staying with. Unfortunately, I can't put names to the faces because Dr Smith in Wales wants it to be a surprise for you."

He put the photo up on the interactive whiteboard and handed out photocopies to his students. When Jack got his, he turned to his best friend Tosh. "Who would you like?"

"I don't mind. I want a girl anyway. What about you?"

"I don't mind… Although, he's cute," he said pointing to a dark haired boy wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt and black shoes. Tosh leaned over and nodded in agreement.

"Right… You will be leaving on Sunday, Staying in a hostel Sunday night and getting to the school Monday morning. I know it will be a long day but Dr Smith has assured me that you will have an easy first day. I have asked Miss Jones and Mr Clarke to go too, so if you have any problems there go to them. Don't worry about the curriculum parents; both schools have merged their curriculums to make it consistent for the pupils taking part. This is important students: if you have a problem with who you are staying with please let us know. You will be with them for 2 years, we can easily switch you. Ok on a lighter note you will notice that this school 6th form is non-uniform so you won't have to wear a blazer for a year. (All the students cheered at that) So have fun and I will see you on Sunday."

xxxx

The week passed really quickly. Ianto spent most of his time organising his room for the American boy he would be living with. He was so nervous when he got on the bus to school on Monday.

"Hey Ianto," shouted Gwen as she waved him over. She was sat at the back with Owen. "Are you excited? I am. I hope it's one of us who gets the gorgeous boy. I know he will end up with me by the end of the year. Well, unless he's gay, in which case you can have him Ianto." Ianto blushed.

"I hope you get the Japanese girl Gwen. If you do you have to let her know how fantastic I am."

Both Gwen and Ianto burst out laughing at Owen.

"Hey!"

Xxxx

The first tutorial lesson passed quickly and they were all in the hall listening to Mr Smith.

"… If you have a problem with your partners please tell us, we can switch you o.k. Right, they will be here in a minute, please make them feel welcome. I have organised the first trip to be at half term, to give you all a chance to settle in, we will be taking a 3 day trip to London. Please ask your parents to fill out permission slips and send the money in before the last week of half term. …"

He stopped as the door opened to reveal a mocha skinned woman and a black man, followed by a group of students. They all sat down on the opposite side of the hall.

"Welcome! I am Dr Smith and I am the head of Cardiff High School and 6th form centre. I will also be teaching Physics, for those of you who have chosen Physics. Anyway, let's find out who you will be with shall we!" There were cheers all round as Dr Smith tried to find his list. "Right I will give you your partner's name and a timetable pack for you both and then we can take a tour of the school. O.K:

Max Buttle and Luke Jackson (they got up shook hands and sat at the back)

Molly Buttle and Lillie- May Jackson, (they hugged and sat at the back too)

Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato (they got up and Gwen pulled Tosh in for a hug, before sitting at the back)

Samantha Davies and Dean Taylor (Dean gave her a French style kiss and sat down at the back too)

Lisa Hallet and Angela Brown (they shook hands before going to the back)

Owen Harper and Nick Wilson (they shook hands and sat with Gwen and Tosh)

Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness (then got up and shook hands, when they touched it felt like electricity to the pair of them. Ianto blushed and Jack smiled_. This is going to be a good year,_ Jack thought to himself. As they walked to the back, Gwen gave Ianto a wink, causing him to turn a deeper shade of red)

Amy Pond and Star Lee-Clark (they hugged and sat at the back)

Rhys Williams and Santiago Mendez (Rhys gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder and came and sat at the back)

And that leaves Rory Williams and Jessica Moore (Rory gave her a hug and looked at his girlfriend Amy, who looked a bit shocked)…" Dr Smith carried on talking but some of the students weren't listening.

"Gwen Cooper, pleased to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you too, Gwen Cooper." He shook her hand.

"Gwen, please. And this is Owen… and Ianto, who you already know."

"Hi. This is Nick and my best friend Tosh."

"…Allons-y everyone, let's take a tour!" Dr Smith suddenly shouted.

"He sounds as mad as Mr Smith," muttered Nick.

"I don't know about your Mr Smith but our Dr Smith is a right laugh," said Owen.

As they walked Jack was sandwiched between Ianto and Gwen. He was trying to ask Ianto about himself but he couldn't, Gwen wouldn't stop talking.

"….So Jack, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, no girlfriend. How about you lot?" He wasn't about to tell them about him being gay…yet.

"No. Never have…. Ianto did have a girlfriend until she heard he liked guys too."

"Gwen!" Ianto blushed again_. He looks even cuter when he blushes and he likes guys. This really will be a good year,_ Jack thought.

"What! It's not like any of us care!"

"Yes, but if mam finds out…."

"I don't think she'd mind mate, your mum's cool," said Owen. Ianto sighed.

"So Ianto," asked Jack finally, "Who lives at home with you?"

"Well…" he began, happy to change the subject, "there's mam, Rhiannon who's 21 and Elizabeth, or Lizzie, who's 11. How about you?"

"I live with my gran and my little brother Gray who's 8."

"I have one brother Lucas who's 29, so we don't see him… So Tosh do you have any siblings? " asked Gwen

"No, just me."

"Same with me, my mum died when I was 7 and I never knew my dad. Now I live with my auntie and uncle and my 4 cousins, Suzie, Katie, Louise and Penny. How about you Nick?"

"I have 5 brothers and sisters, Caitlin, Scott and Olivia who are older and Rachael and William who are younger."

After a few minutes silence, they heard Dr Smith say "… So that's the school. Any questions? (Giving no time to ask) No. OK. You have your first lesson after lunch, until then get to know your partners."

So they all went off in little groups, the 6 of them stayed together and went to sit on the picnic tables outside the 6th form block.

"So what do you want to be when you leave school?" asked Gwen.

"RAF pilot!" said Jack instantly. "Ianto?"

"I think I want to be a teacher, Tosh?"

"Something with computers, I don't mind what, Owen?"

"Doctor. Nick?"

"No idea…maybe a builder, like my dad. Gwen?"

"Copper! What do you all have after lunch?"

"Biology," said Owen and Nick.

"Chemistry," said Tosh.

"Physics," said Ianto.

Xxxx

Ianto was nervous waiting outside the physics classroom that afternoon. The prospect of the full hour alone with Jack, for the first time, made him a bit on edge. He couldn't understand where the intense feelings for him had come from. He knew he liked guys but he had never felt like this before, this was something else. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's hand on his shoulder, sending a bolt of electricity coursing through his body.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking… It's nothing." Jack loved the way Ianto talked. Ianto's Welsh accent did things to him he didn't know he could feel again after his ex-boyfriend treated him so badly. He had to have this boy no matter how long it took.

When Dr Smith arrived they all went to sit down. Jack followed Ianto to a table in the middle of the room.

"Right… Physics… Physics… Physics, physics, physics…" began Dr Smith.

"Is he always like this?" whispered Jack in Ianto's ear. After he got over the tingling he felt at Jack's breath on his neck, he leaned over and whispered back, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Today we will be doing a kind of GCSE revision session thing… Can anyone tell me what the main particles are in all things? Just shout it out, don't be shy!"

"Protons, Neutrons and Electrons!" said Ianto, as the other 5 people in the class, Jack included, sat with vacant expressions.

"Well done Ianto. Does anyone know what elements are in water?"

Again blank expressions

"H2O, Hydrogen and oxygen."

"Excellent Ianto. Come on everyone, wake up! Ok, let's try this one, can anyone tell me one element in the air we breathe?"

"Oxygen!" said Jack.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" shouted Dr Smith punching the air. "Finally someone other than Ianto awake… Anything else?"

No reply.

"Ianto?"

"Nitrogen and Carbon dioxide… I don't know any more Sir!"

"That's ok. Those are the main ones you will need to know. Ok for the rest of the lesson read chapter 1 and what you don't finish you can finish at home."

They sat reading quietly for a few minutes until Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, "Can you help me with physics? I don't understand much, my Gran made me take it, like my father did when he was at school."

"No problem," he whispered back with a smile.

After science, they all had English. It was good as they were all in the same class. The English teacher Miss Noble was a very outgoing teacher.

"Right you lot today we will be starting Shakespeare. Has anyone any suggestions on which play to study first?"

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" suggested Gwen.

"Ok. Right… Owen, can you and Gwen hand everyone a copy of the play please?"

When they had done Miss Noble continued talking.

"I need some volunteers to read please."

Jack and Gwen's hands shot up.

"Excellent Romeo and Juliet sorted. Anyone else?" Jack nudged Ianto and Gwen nudged Tosh.

"Great you two read each of the fathers' and mothers' parts. Anyone else?"

Nick grabbed Owen's wrist and put both their hands up, much to Owen's annoyance.

"Excellent Nick you play Mercutio and the Apothecary. Owen you are Tybalt and the Nurse. I will do the rest!"

They started to read and got up to act 3 before the end of the lesson. "

Homework, try to convert Act 1 scene 1 into modern day English ready for Friday's lesson. Bye."

They left the class in a hurry and got on the bus home.

Xxxx

When Ianto got home his mam was still at work and his sister was still at college. Lizzie had gone to a friend's house that night. The Joneses lived in a little house on the outskirts of Cardiff. It was quite small but to them it was perfect. As Jack entered he sighed. It was just like his Gran's cottage but bigger. Ianto stared at him, trying to work out his opinion.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect… Where's your room?"

Ianto led Jack round the house. The living room, kitchen/dining room were downstairs, and upstairs were the 3 bedrooms and the bathroom. As they went upstairs Jack was looking at the pictures going up the wall. All were of children at different ages. His favourite was in the middle a girl of about 10 years old sat in an arm chair with a tiny baby in her arms and a little boy, he assumed was Ianto, sat on the arm looking at the baby. Ianto saw him looking.

"That's Lizzie when she was 2 weeks old; I was 5 and my sister Rhiannon was 10… My room's this way."

Ianto's room was quite big. It had two beds against the walls, with a cabinet in the middle, as well as the usual bedroom furniture and a T.V on the edge of a desk. Next to the desk stood a bookshelf crammed with books. On the top sat more pictures. Jack went to take a look. He picked up one photo. It was Ianto as he was now, with his arms around two girls that stood on either side of him, one older and one younger. He assumed that was Rhiannon and Lizzie. He put it down and picked up the next one.

"That's me and my Tad, before he died. We didn't know mam had taken it, we were too busy watching the snow out the window."

Jack put it down and picked up the last picture. "Is that your mum?"

"Yeah, with Lizzie. I took that. I was 7."

"Ianto! Cariad are you home?"

"I'm here mam," he shouted as he ran downstairs. He hugged his mam and said, "Mam, this is Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Jones."

"Please call me Gwyneth. It's nice to meet you Jack. Make yourself at home. I had hoped to be home before you boys but the traffic from Swansea was terrible. Are you boys hungry? I can make tea early."

"A little bit, yes please mam."

"Ok. Do you like spaghetti Jack? I'm afraid that and chicken are a must in this house"

"Yes I do Mrs… Sorry Gwyneth."

"Excellent. It should be ready in about an hour. Now you boys go and do your homework and then you can relax for the night."

They went back upstairs and sat on the floor, Romeo and Juliet open next to them.

"Shall we do it together and just change the wording around a little?" suggested Jack.

"Ok."

Xxxx

Just as they had finished, Gwyneth called them for tea. When they came down Ianto's sisters were sat at the table.

"Rhiannon, Lizzie this is Jack," said Ianto.

"Hello Jack," said Lizzie.

"Hi Jack," said Rhiannon.

After tea, spaghetti bolognaise, both boys went back to Ianto's room to finish their homework. By the time they had finished, with Ianto explaining some of the terms to Jack, it was 9pm. So they decided to go to bed. Jack was sat in bed waiting for Ianto; Ianto had let him use the bathroom first. When he came back in the room Ianto was wearing a white t-shirt and red sleep shorts. Jack's chest was doing backflips. When he saw Jack's grin Ianto blushed and got into bed.

"Goodnight Jack," he said as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight Ianto," replied Jack. Tomorrow he would put his plan into action. He didn't want to wait to have Ianto in his arms.

**Please review, if you can, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Jack was awake before Ianto. It was still early; they still had 30 minutes before they had to get up. He sat in bed and watched Ianto sleeping in the bed next to his. He was gently snoring and he was smiling. Jack sat and watched him for a while before he saw him stirring. It was now 10 to 7. Jack had been watching Ianto sleep for 20 minutes. Ianto opened one eye and saw Jack staring at him.

"What?" he groaned sleepily.

"You know you're cute when you sleep." Ianto blushed.

"You're even cuter when you blush." Ianto blushed harder and tried to cover his face with the duvet.

"Stop it Jack!"

"Why?"

Ianto thought for a minute. Should he admit what he felt for Jack? He decided to see how Jack felt first…maybe.

"Because you're taking the mick out of me," he mumbled, "and I like you." He said the second part into the duvet so Jack couldn't hear him, but he had a good guess as to what Ianto said.

"I'm not messing Ianto. I like you. I know we only met yesterday but I felt it when I first saw your photo. I hoped I'd get you to be my partner. And then when we shook hands I felt it… like nothing I've ever felt before. Tell me you felt it too…"

He looked at Jack's face. It looked like he was being genuine, so he nodded. Jack grinned and continued talking.

"Will you go out with me? Please be my boyfriend."

Just then the alarm went. Ianto got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way, leaving Jack looking hurt. In his jeans pocket was his mobile. He phoned Gwen.

"Gwen..."

"Hi sweetheart what's up?" He didn't know why Gwen called him that. She'd called it him from the time they were 10 and he needed advice.

"Jack asked me out," he whispered.

"Oh. That's a shame. Anyway, that's good for you, what did you say?"

"I don't know what to say. I left him in the bedroom."

"Ianto, you have to tell him yes or no. Don't leave him hanging. Do you like the guy or not?"

"Yes…But…"

"No buts, just tell him or I will."

"Ok. Thanks Gwen. See you later."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Gwen, why do you call me that?"

"Because you're like my little brother…"

"I'm only 4 months younger than you!"

"So? Bye **sweetheart**," she emphasised and hung up.

As Ianto went back into the bedroom, fully dressed, a few minutes later, Jack was sat in his jeans, and nothing else, on the end of his bed. He still looked slightly hurt. Ianto had to hold his breath at the sight of Jack's toned chest. They were only 16 but he knew he wanted this boy too. Jack looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I didn't mean to spring it on you. Forget about it. I…" Ianto put a finger on Jack's lips to silence him.

"Yes," he whispered and moved his finger. "I'll be your boyfriend Jack… if you still want me."

Jack got up. Grinning he wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him passionately. Ianto felt Jack's tongue demanding entrance, which he granted, as Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Their tongues fought for dominance, Jack won of course. He felt Jack's tongue on the roof of his mouth and moaned slightly. When the need for air became too great they broke apart. Smiling at each other and breathing heavily, foreheads resting together.

"You're gorgeous Ianto Jones," Jack stated, giving his new boyfriend a quick kiss.

"You're not too bad yourself, Jack Harkness… Now, get dressed." Ianto said with a giggle.

"Yes sir! As you wish sir!" Jack mock saluted as he picked up his t-shirt and headed for the bathroom.

Xxxx

As they left the house Jack tried to hold Ianto's hand but he pulled it away, looking at Lizzie and Rhiannon. Jack looked a bit disappointed.

"I know something's going on between you two," Rhiannon started, when Lizzie went to call on her friend. "Don't worry little bro. I've known for a while that you liked guys too. I won't tell mam, if you don't want me to, even though she won't care and Lizzie won't either. Her friend Christina's got 2 mothers. So let the guy hold your hand!" she ordered.

"Thanks Rhi," he said as he took Jack's hand and entwined their fingers. Jack's grin reached his eyes.

"What are big sisters for if not comforting their little brothers and telling them how stupid they are?" She smiled back.

When they turned the corner, they crossed while Rhiannon waited for her bus coming the other way. Lizzie and her friend left as Jack and Ianto joined the others. They had decided to all meet at the same stop, in a morning, now that their partners were here. Tosh screeched when she saw their joined hands and ran to hug Jack.

"I'm so happy for you Jack, (Whispering in his ear) _after what happened with John,_"

"Thanks Tosh."

"Took my advice then did you sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" questioned Nick.

"It's just something I call Ianto. I'm not completely sure why but it suits him."

"Yes, Thanks Gwen," replied Ianto with a deadpan tone.

Xxxx

When they got to school, they realised that they all had the first period free. It was a nice day so they all sat on the grass on the field next to the 6th form centre.

"So have you got any homework? I got some for both my subjects. It's so not fair!" said Gwen as she got out her Chemistry book. Tosh copied her.

"I know. Lucky we only got English. Not that I understand it. Ianto mate you understand don't you? Me and Nick 've no idea!"

Ianto was lying on his back, with his head in Jack's lap. Jack stroked his hair with one hand while the other hand was on Ianto's stomach, hand in hand with Ianto's, their fingers intertwined. They were both smiling at each other.

"What don't you get Owen? It's just a fight scene, where the two families are fighting, and then it's just Romeo talking about a past lover," Ianto said, eyes never leaving Jack's.

"Oh. Ok. I think I get it now." But Ianto was ignoring him, he was too busy kissing Jack, his right hand round Jack's neck, his left still on his stomach.

A few minutes later, Rhys and his partner Santiago came over.

"Can we join you?" Rhys asked.

"Sure," they all said, except Jack and Ianto.

"Oy lovebirds, come up for air!" shouted Owen

"What?" asked Jack.

"Rhys and Santiago want to join us," began Gwen, "That's ok isn't it?"

"Sure," they both said before kissing again.

"You don't mind them do you?" asked Gwen.

"No," they both said.

"Good. I'm Gwen. That's Owen and Ianto over there with Jack. You know Tosh and Nick."

"Hi all. You can call me Santi." They sat down with Rhys next to Gwen and Santi next to Nick.

"I can't believe it's sunny!" stated Rhys a few minutes later.

"I know. It's not normal. So what did your families think of the trip to London at half term?" asked Gwen.

"I knew there was something I forgot to tell mam," said Ianto all of a sudden, causing Gwen and Owen to giggle.

"That's one for the history books; Ianto Jones forgets to do something. I think I'm going to faint." Owen said and mock fainted. Gwen giggled more. Ianto glared at them. Jack looked puzzled.

"What trip to London?" he asked.

"Dr Smith has planned a 3 day trip to London during half term. We need to get our parents to sign forms and pay expenses. Its £150 each!" said Ianto.

"Shit! Uncle James is never going to give me all that. I'm going to have to ask for more hours at the shop," said Owen.

"No wonder this exchange cost so much," said Tosh.

Xxxx

The day passed quickly and they were on the bus home. Rhys and Santi had joined them this time. At their stop Jack, Ianto and Lizzie got off to find Rhiannon waiting for them.

"Hi guys. I had a free last so I came to meet you. Mam says she's going to be late tonight so she left us some money for takeout. What do you fancy?"

"Chinese," said Lizzie

"Jack, Ianto?"

"Chinese is fine, right Jack?" Jack nodded and took Ianto's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Ok," she said with a smile as they started to walk home. A few minutes later she added, "I'm glad you're not shy in front of me anymore little bro." Ianto blushed and Jack kissed his cheek.

After they had had dinner, Ianto and Jack were in their room watching TV, lying across Ianto's bed. There was a knock on the door and Ianto's mam came in.

"Hello boys. Nice to see you getting on so well…," both boys exchanged knowing glances, "…come down for desert. I bought cookie dough ice cream."

At the table Ianto told his mam about the trip.

"That sounds nice cariad. Don't worry about the cost, it's fine," she said before Ianto could comment and signed the permission slip.

After, both boys went back to their room. They sat in silence watching TV until Ianto started to speak.

"Jack..?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"Will you… I mean would you… can you…," Ianto stuttered, not sure how to ask what he wanted.

"What is it Ianto? Tell me. You know I would do anything for you," he said stroking Ianto's cheek.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he blurted out.

"What?" Jack asked a bit surprised.

"Oh! No, I don't mean like that. I mean, I just want to feel you next to me. I think… I think I'm falling in love with you... Is it too early for me to say that?" Ianto asked blushing.

"No Ianto, it's not. The truth is, I'm falling in love with you too."

They rolled over, so Jack was on top of Ianto, and began to kiss passionately, letting their feelings for each other flow between them. Ianto's arms went around Jack's neck as the kiss deepened, both moaning happily.

"Oh Ianto I forgot..." said his mam as she burst in, seeing the two of them. "Oh God!

"Mam!" Ianto shouted as they both broke apart and sat up.

"Kitchen, the pair of you, now!"

They both sat at the table, holding hands, while Gwyneth paced the floor.

"How long?" she eventually asked.

"Just today, mam."

"You haven't…?"

"No mam."

"Ok. Blimy… I'm not sure what to say… Ok. I don't mind that you have a boyfriend cariad and I don't mind you sharing a room, as long as nothing goes on without protection. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Good. Now why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have had to sit you both down like this if you had. I didn't mean to scare you and if I did, I'm sorry."

"I didn't tell you mam because I didn't want you to be angry with me and I didn't want you to send Jack away."

"I wouldn't have done that… I like you Jack, take care of my boy…" she said ruffling Ianto's hair.

"I will and for the record, I like you too."

"That's good to know… I don't understand why you think I would be angry with you for having a boyfriend, cariad. It doesn't matter to me who you love as long as you're happy, ok?" Ianto nodded. "Now then Jack; would you like to ring your family?"

"Can I please?"

"Of course. Take the phone to Ianto's room with you and remember what I said boys. If you want me to…" she trailed off.

"Thanks mam," said Ianto as he tugged on Jack's hand and went back upstairs.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," said Jack as he slumped on his bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she took it so well. So are you going to ring your Gran? I'm going to get ready for bed. See you in a bit." He gave Jack a quick kiss and left the room. When he came back Jack was still on the phone. So Ianto sat on his bed until he had finished.

"… No Gran… A boy... Yes Gran a boy! Yes, Ianto... YAN-TOE! Yes… No…Yes… Put Gray on please Gran… Oh ok. Tell him I love him and I'll see him soon… Bye Gran."

"I heard my name in there somewhere..."

"Yes Gran asked if I had met a nice girl yet. I told her about us. She didn't sound happy but what can she do?"

"She can split us up Jack, when I get there or mpf…..What was that for? I'm serious Jack she could ring the school and mpf….. Jack!"

"It'll be fine stop worrying, and as for the kiss, I was trying to shut you up. By the way red is definitely your colour," he said before kissing him again. Ianto was looking forward to tonight.

**Please review. Next chapter contains adult content****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'd like to say thank you to all who have signed up for alerts and have added this story to their favourites. This chapter is early for those of you who have reviewed, you know who you are, and I thank you. **

**Warning M/M sex. **

The next few weeks passed quickly and uneventfully. Ianto woke up on the last day of half term with a smile, 20 minutes before the alarm. He slowly rolled over to see if Jack was still asleep. He was. Ever since that night 6 weeks ago when Ianto asked Jack to sleep in the same bed, Jack had spent every night curled around him, refusing to go back to sleeping in his own bed.

Ianto leaned over towards Jack and began gently kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips, until he heard Jack stirring. He then began kissing his neck and sliding his hand down Jack's body down to his hips.

"What a wakeup call!" said Jack as Ianto began stroking his cock.

"Shhh!" said Ianto and kissed him. He continued stroking and kissing Jack until he felt Jack groan into his mouth.

"Ianto, I think I'm gonna…." As he came he pulled Ianto into a kiss to mask the sound of his cry of pleasure. Ianto grabbed a tissue and cleaned them both up and threw it in the bin. A few seconds later, Jack rolled them both over and pinned Ianto to the bed, kissing him hard. Jack looked into Ianto's eyes; they were glazed over with a mixture of lust, love and trust. Jack kissed his way down Ianto's body, through his clothes, until he came to his bottoms. He slipped a hand under the material and pulled them down, revealing Ianto's erection. He kissed the tip before taking him completely into his mouth. Ianto arched his back and bucked up into Jack's mouth, with a groan that he tried to hide by biting his arm. A few minutes later Ianto knew he was close.

"Jack… I…"

"It's ok Ianto, let go," Jack said before taking Ianto into his mouth again.

Just then the alarm went off and Ianto came into Jack's mouth; the cry of his boyfriend's name masked by the sound of the alarm clock. As Ianto turned off the alarm, Jack crawled up his body, until he was looking down at Ianto. The look of love and trust was shining in his eyes.

"I love you Ianto," he said before kissing him passionately. It felt strange tasting himself on Jack's tongue, but a good strange. When they broke apart Ianto said,

"I love you too Jack….Come on, we need to get ready for school."

Xxxx

Before they left the house Ianto sought out Rhiannon.

"Rhi, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it bro?"

"Can you get me some stuff so I can have sex with Jack?"

"What? Seriously? You're asking me… wow!"

"Please Rhi; you know more than I do and I can't ask mam. It's too embarrassing."

"Ok. It's not like you'll get pregnant or anything, I guess so, why not. You got money?"

"Thanks Rhi, I owe you one," he said handing over £10. "Keep any change and thanks again." As he left Rhiannon smiled. Her baby brother was growing up. He had a boyfriend and was asking her for sex supplies. _How quickly the time goes,_ she thought to herself.

On the walk to the bus stop, hand in hand as usual, Jack asked, "What was that about, with Rhiannon?"

"I'll tell you later."

The day passed quickly and soon it was last lesson. Dr Smith had asked for all the exchange pupils to meet in the hall to discuss the trip. They would be going on Monday, from school, at 9am and returning 10pm on Wednesday night. They all couldn't wait.

Xxxx

When Ianto and Jack returned home, it was empty. Lizzie was staying the night at Christina's and Rhiannon was not home yet. They were sat on Ianto's bed watching TV, propped up on their elbows, with their hands joined between them. At 4.30 there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…Rhi hi." Ianto got up and met her at the door.

"Ianto, I have what you asked for and here's your change, it didn't feel right keeping it." She handed him a Boots bag and £4 change.

"Thanks Rhi… I owe you…"

"Any time, what are big sisters for? You don't owe me," she said and shut the door behind her.

"What's in the bag?" asked Jack, sitting up as Ianto walked back over to him.

"I may have jumped to the wrong conclusion, but after this morning I figured…" He paused and handed Jack the bag.

Jack grinned as he looked inside. "Ianto… Are you sure?"

"Of course, cariad, I love you and I want to show you how much," he said giving Jack a quick kiss.

"I love you too, baby, By the way, what does cariad mean?"

"It's a Welsh term of endearment... Baby?"

"What? I like it, don't you?"

"It's better than when Gwen calls me sweetheart, I guess."

"I like sweetheart, although I bet it sounds better in Welsh. Care to try these out?" Jack asked, holding up a box of condoms and the lube, dropping the rest of the bag's contents on the floor.

Ianto chuckled and began pulling Jack's t-shirt off.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said lifting his arms. He then began taking off Ianto's t-shirt. Jack gently led Ianto to the bed and climbed over him. He kissed him as he began removing the rest of their clothes. When they were naked, Jack asked, "Are you sure?" a millimetre above Ianto's lips.

"I'm sure. I want you to make love to me, Jack." He kissed Ianto again as he coated his fingers with lube, before pressing one finger into Ianto's entrance. Ianto groaned against his lips as another finger joined the first and Jack began scissoring them. Jack smiled and kissed him again, before preparing himself to enter Ianto's body. He lined himself up with Ianto's entrance and looked into his eyes, "Are you ready baby?" Ianto nodded and Jack slowly thrust inside.

Ianto gasped, "God Jack… It hurts…"

"I know baby, shh. It'll get better, I promise," he said as he leant down and kissed him, continuing to push himself inside. _At least, it should do. _

Soon he was completely covered by Ianto's body and began to gently thrust back and forth. He bent down and kissed him again. The change in angle caused Jack to hit Ianto's prostate, making him gasp. Soon Ianto was groaning in pleasure as Jack repeatedly hit his prostate. Ianto reached down to stroke his erection in time with Jack's thrusts.

"Jack… I'm gonna…."

"Let go Ianto…" Jack kissed him again as Ianto came, crying out Jack's name into the kiss. As Ianto convulsed around him, Jack lost control. With one last thrust he came inside his boyfriend, calling out Ianto's name. He leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"That was amazing cariad. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

As they lay there, Jack still inside Ianto, Jack rested his head on Ianto's chest. They heard Rhiannon outside the bedroom door whisper, "Mam's home."

Jack slowly pulled out of Ianto's body; both wished he didn't have to. Ianto proceeded to clean their stomachs with a tissue and throw it in the bin, along with Jack's condom. They quickly got up and dressed, hiding the bag under Ianto's bed in the process. As the door to the bedroom opened, Ianto was opening the window and Jack was pretending to read on his bed.

"Hello boys. How was your last day?"

"Great mam, Dr Smith gave us the times for Monday. We have to be at school for 8:30."

"Ok. I'll drop you off… By the way, I hope you used protection boys... remember our agreement." and with that she left, leaving both boys stunned.

**Sorry it's quite a short chapter but the next one is longer. Please review, not sure if this was ok, I've not wrote a sex scene before and I would value your opinions. **

**Next chapter is the trip to London. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thought I'd post this chapter in a bid to get more reviews. I need cheering up after my last chapter didn't go as I hoped. This will be the last one until the weekend, I've spoilt you too much. Please review, pretty please, then I might reconsider. **

**Chapter 4 **

The boys spent all weekend packing, and unpacking as Ianto changed his mind on what to take 4 times, so when Monday arrived there wasn't a last minute rush.

Jack woke up first on Monday morning; the alarm hadn't gone off yet, so he gently pulled Ianto closer to him and kissed the back of his neck. He knew there was no time for anything more this morning, so he just laid there breathing deeply, taking in the amazing scent of his boyfriend.

"There's no time Jack," Ianto yawned as Jack kissed his neck again.

"I know…" he was just about to suggest a kiss when the alarm sounded.

"Come on," Ianto said turning off the alarm and trying to get out of Jack's arms. "Let go cariad."

"No," he said, kissing the back of Ianto's neck again.

"Jack let go! You'll make us late!"

"Fine," Jack sighed, placed one more kiss to the back of Ianto's neck, and let go of his waist.

"Thank you cariad… Now come on. We need to leave in 40 minutes."

Xxxx

Luckily when they arrived at school they were not the last. They grabbed their cases and said bye to Gwyneth before getting on the coach. They headed to the back where Gwen and Tosh had saved them the seat opposite them. Behind them on the back row were Rhys and Santi and Owen and Nick. When they were all on the coach Dr Smith began speaking.

"Hello Everyone! Excellent, Brilliant! Well we have a six hour drive to London so relax and enjoy the view. We have rooms at premiere inn in London. You will be sharing a room with your partners, except Rory you will be with Dean and Samantha you will be with Jessica. Any questions? No. right as a special treat tonight I have booked tickets to see The Lion King, hence the 'fancy clothes' on the packing list. Enjoy yourselves! Driver we're ready when you are!"

The coach started and they all waved at their families.

"This is going to be so cool!" said Gwen

"I've never been to a live show before!" said Tosh excitedly.

"Me neither," said Nick and Owen together.

"I'm glad we're not all together in a hostel," said Rhys. "I can't sleep in loud places."

Xxxx

Three hours in and Gwen was asleep, Tosh was on her iPod, Rhys was on his DS, Nick was reading a comic and Santi and Owen were talking about going to Uni. Jack put his chin on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto didn't react.

"Are you ok baby? It's not me is it?"

"Of course not, cariad… I've never left Wales before; I don't want to miss anything. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't mind." He wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder and kissed the side of his neck. "It's growing on you isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Me calling you baby?"

"Surprisingly, yes... I like hearing it in your American accent."

"Just like you using those beautiful Welsh vowels of yours."

"Hmmm..."

"Ianto…"

"Yes Jack?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww... You two are so cute," said Tosh gently moving Gwen's head off her shoulder, and resting it on the window, so she could get up and sit in front of them. "I'm so happy for you Jack. After John I didn't think you would find anyone, and here you are, in love again…"

"Who's John?" asked Ianto.

"My ex, John Hart… I thought I loved him. He abused me. He would take my money and use it to buy drugs and alcohol. He was older than me and he used me. When I refused to sleep with him he hit me until I ended up in hospital. I've never been able to trust another guy, until I met you. You are all I ever dreamed of and I never want to lose you. I didn't tell you because I was ashamed. I let him do that to me. I was stupid… We're ok though aren't we?"

"Of course cariad." Ianto kissed him before turning to look out of the window again.

"What does he keep calling you? What does cariad mean?" she asked.

Jack explained, "…my first Welsh word."

Tosh laughed. "Not much good in America though Jack. So have you two…?" She winked at him.

Jack smiled and Ianto blushed. Tosh screeched.

"Are you ok Toshiko?" asked Miss Jones.

"Yes Miss! That's great Jack. So how was it?"

"I'm still here you know. He'll tell you later when I'm not here."

"I will Tosh, later." She clapped her hands together excitedly, waking Gwen.

"What's all the noise about?" Tosh went back to sit with Gwen, whispering in her ear.

Gwen screeched.

"It's Contagious!" shouted Dr Smith, causing everyone to laugh, "Are you ok Miss Cooper?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Can we refrain from the screeches now?" Owen screeched in a girly tone. "Yes, thank you Mr Harper."

"How did he know that was me?" he asked the group.

"Because I know everything Mr Harper... Now would this little group mind refraining from entertaining everyone for a while?"

"Ok sir, we'll keep it down."

"Thank you, Mr Jones."

When he had gone they all burst into silent giggles.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" said Gwen, a few minutes later.

"I've not played that before, how do you play?" asked Nick.

"Well I ask someone truth or dare, and they pick one. Get it?"

"I think so!"

"Ok… Rhys, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you fancy me?"

"Yes Gwen it's true. So what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ok. Sure. Why not?"

"Ace. Ok Tosh?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Owen? He likes you!"

"That's not how it works mate," said Owen, "Tosh, do you like me?"

"Yes Owen."

"Excellent. Let's go for a coffee sometime."

"I'd like that!"

"This is boring, let's do something else," said Nick.

"I agree," said Santi.

Xxxx

By 4pm they had arrived in London. Jack heard Ianto gasp in his ear as they both took in the sights.

When they got to the hotel, they all noticed that they were directly across the river from the London eye.

Dr Smith noticed where his students were looking and said, "We will be going on there tomorrow. Allons-y everyone… we have a show to get to!"

They waited in the lobby, while Dr Smith got their room numbers. They were in Section A- rooms 1 to 15.

"Right everyone. We are all together down one corridor so we will be watching you all. Rule 1: there will be no bedroom hopping in the night. Rule 2: Always stay with a partner, never go anywhere, other that the loo, alone. Rule 3: have fun! We will meet for dinner at 5 to have time for the 7:00 show. Put on your smart clothes please. Let's go."

They all followed him to corridor A and waited to find out their rooms.

"Right 1-5 are the teachers' rooms; just knock if you need us. Room 6 Max and Luke, Room 7 Molly and Lillie-May, room 8 Gwen and Toshiko, room 9 Samantha and Jessica, room 10 Lisa and Angela, room 11 Owen and Nick, room 12 Ianto and Jack, room 13 Amy and Star, room 14 Rhys and Santiago and room 15 Rory and Dean. See you all later... Ianto, Jack, a word please..."

They all entered their rooms, except the only partners who were a couple, to unpack.

"Right boys… You are the only couple on this trip who are sharing a room. Normally, I wouldn't approve of couples sharing a room but I can't split you up without parental permission, with you being exchange partners too. Now Mrs Jones has told me you are responsible enough to share and so has asked me not to split you up, I'm trusting you both, ok? (They both nodded) Right, go and get settled before dinner."

Xxxx

At 4.30 there was a knock on the boys' door. Ianto opened it to find Gwen.

"Hello Gwen."

"Hi, I just wondered if you were ready. We were going to head down in about 10 minutes and explore the hotel before dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Sure Gwen. We'll see you at your room in 10 minutes," said Ianto as he began to shut the door. He then went into the bathroom to get dressed, picking up his dress clothes on the way.

When he came back out of the bathroom, a few minutes later, Jack was looking in his case. He looked up and said,

"Bloody hell Jones, are you trying to make my heart give out?"

Ianto giggled, "Do you like it Jack?"

"God baby, you look gorgeous!" He replied as he walked over to Ianto and kissed him.

"Thank you, cariad."

Ianto was wearing black trousers and black shoes. He had on a deep purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow and the top button open, with a black waistcoat over the top to complete the look.

"Tie or no tie?" he asked unsure, holding up 2 different ties, in 2 different shades of purple.

"Oh, definitely no tie..." Jack bend back down and started searching in the front of his bag. He pulled out a silver chain and walked over to his boyfriend. He undid the 2nd button down and smiled. He then reached around him with the silver chain, fastening it around his boyfriend's neck. "There you go... Perfect."

"I can't wear this Jack…," Ianto began but was cut off by Jack kissing him.

"Please baby, wear it, for me."

"Thank you, cariad." Ianto gave him a quick kiss before adding, "Now please get dressed."

Jack was ready in 5 minutes. He had on black trousers and boots, a blue shirt and braces. Under the shirt Ianto could see a white t-shirt and a similar chain to the one he had on, except this one was gold.

"Thank God," Ianto teased, "Finally."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I told you, you looked good… where's my compliment?" Jack huffed, hands on his hips.

"Oh… I don't think that's how it works Jack, but you look very handsome, I'll give you that. Now come on," he said holding out his hand. Jack took it and laced their fingers together. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too baby," Jack replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips, before grabbing their coats.

Xxxx

As they entered Tosh and Gwen's room, they got a big surprise. They were expecting the full group but only Gwen and Tosh were there.

"Owen and Rhys couldn't wait so they've gone ahead," Gwen said. Gwen was wearing a brown dress and high heels, finished off with a sequin butterfly belt, chain and clutch bag.

"We told them we would wait for you," added Tosh. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and shoes with a black suede bag.

"Ok, let's go," said Gwen.

They met the others in the dining room. Clearly the boys couldn't wait as they were already eating a bowl of chips between them. They sat and talked until the others started turning up. When Dr Smith turned up, in a tux, he directed everyone to the tables they had reserved. They had booked 3 tables set for 5 people. The group of 8 looked at each other. They had to split up. Where would they go? Who would sit with whom? Ianto held tightly to Jack's hand, he was not going to be separated from him. In the end Tosh and Owen sat with Jack and Ianto and Dr Smith. Gwen, Rhys, Nick and Santi sat with Miss Jones. The others split into 4s with one teacher per table.

"So where would you like to go tomorrow after the London eye?" asked Dr Smith as their orders came.

"Madame Toussauds. I've always wanted to go there."

"That's a good idea Mr Jones. I'll arrange that."

"Thank you, sir."

Xxxx

When they got back, it was 9:00 so they all gathered in Jack and Ianto's room. Star and Jessica had joined them, as their partners were a couple as well as Lisa and Angela, which Ianto was not too pleased about. They had ordered drinks, which Jack had finished.

"Let's play spin the bottle," he suggested, waving his empty coke bottle. Nods all around.

"Ok the two people it lands on have to kiss. First kiss a peck, second a longer kiss, and third kiss tongues. If you back out of a kiss you have to take an item of clothing off. As soon as you are in your underwear you are out. First one out buys the next round. Ok?" Nods again as they all sat in a circle. Jack spun the bottle.

"Lisa and… Ianto." Gwen gasped. Ianto shot her a 'don't say anything' look and gave Lisa a quick peck.

"Gwen and… Rhys." Gwen smiled and gave Rhys a quick kiss.

"Oooh me, and…looks like it's you baby." Jack kissed him quickly but when he tried to lengthen it, Ianto pushed him away.

"Sorry, it's against your rules cariad."

Soon everyone had lost clothes except Lisa and Jack.

"Rhys and… me again."

"I told you Harkness, I'm not kissing you!"

"Well you lose then mate," said Owen.

"Fair enough, anything but a kiss with the captain over there."

By now it was 10:30. So they all went to their rooms. Rhys promised them all drinks tomorrow.

Xxxx

Jack and Ianto were laid in bed; Jack curled into Ianto's side, his arm around his middle, basking in the serenity that came after making love.

"Why did Gwen gasp when you and Lisa had to kiss?"

"Lisa is my ex. She left me because she found out I was bi."

"How?"

"She heard me call a boy good looking and confronted me. I couldn't deny it."

"Oh… I see you're still wearing my chain." He traced it with his fingers as he spoke.

"Yeah… I err… didn't want to lose it."

"It suits you. Keep it!"

"I couldn't Jack."

"I want you to. I bought that after John to remind myself there is always something better waiting for you and here you are. Please keep it."

"Thank you. I'll never take it off," he yawned, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead, before falling asleep.

**Thanks for reading, you know what to do.**

**Next chapter- Find out how the Torchwood name comes into the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Jack woke up to find Ianto gone from his side. He rolled over and saw him looking out of the window, wearing just a pair of boxers, a vest top and Jack's chain. Jack got up, walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Ianto instantly relaxed into the embrace. Jack kissed his cheek, then settled his chin on Ianto's shoulder as Ianto's hands covered his.

"Morning baby... It's still early to be up. Come back to bed."

"In a minute, Jack... Look at the sunrise coming over the tops of the buildings… It's fascinating. You see that tall one…? That's Canary Warf; I'd love to work there. Apparently it's very posh. And that's the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben, the clock tower."

"Two years ago the twelfth grade did an exchange with pupils from a school here. That's why I first signed up; I wanted to see London myself. Then Mr Smith told me we were going to Wales. I was slightly disappointed but I'm glad I came, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Ianto leant to the side so he could reach around to kiss Jack. They kissed for a few minutes before Ianto pulled away to watch the sunrise again.

"I am too cariad."

By the time the sun came up fully it was 6am. Dr Smith had asked them to be ready for 9am. Ianto went into their bathroom to run a bath. When he came back into the room Jack was lying on their bed. Ianto took his hand and said two words 'join me' while leading him into the bathroom.

Jack got in first and helped Ianto in after, spreading his legs so the younger boy could sit between them, resting his back against Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

_God this is perfect_. Jack thought. _What is it about this boy that makes him impossible to resist?_ He'd never fallen for someone this much before. Sure he'd fallen for John, but Ianto was different. He had the ability to make Jack's chest start doing backflips with just one word. Even though they had only known each other a couple of months, to Jack it felt like years. He loved this boy and knew only one way to keep him, he wasn't about to lose someone else he loved.

"Ianto?"

"Mmmm?"

"Marry me?"

"What?" Ianto said, turning around so suddenly water splashed over the sides.

"Marry me?"

"Are you serious? We're only 16 years old. We can't get married. That's crazy and …." Ianto stopped, giving his brain time to catch up to his mouth.

"And..?" prompted Jack after a few minutes of staring at each other in silence.

"Where would we live?"

"Well we could finish these two years and come back to Cardiff. We can bring over Gray and my gran, if she wants. We'll have my inheritance when I'm 18, to help pay for a house or a flat and the wedding. I've thought about this... there's no one I want to spend my life with other than you. I know we're young, but my parents met at our age and were marred for 15 years before the accident. We can have a long engagement… hang on…"

Jack climbed out of the bath, dripping all over the floor, and left the room. He returned a few minutes later and got back in the bath, facing Ianto.

"I've had this on me for 6 years. This was my father's promise ring. My mother bought it him when Gray was born. Before they left that day I begged them not to go. I wouldn't let them leave so Dad gave me this to look after until he got back. My parents' plane was never found."

"God Jack, I am so sorry."

"It's ok... Please baby. Please marry me. I give you my most treasured possessions, my father's ring and my heart. Please say yes. I love you so much."

"Yes cariad, I'll marry you, but when we are both 18. I wish we didn't have to wait but it will be better then as we won't need to ask my mam and your gran for permission. I do want this Jack. I can't see myself with anyone but you, I love you too."

Jack put the ring on Ianto's finger.

"A perfect fit. It's a sign; it's supposed to be you…my gorgeous fiancé." They smiled at each other before kissing passionately.

"Now baby, turn around and let me wash your hair."

Xxxx

A few hours later, Jack and Ianto were sat in the dining room with Gwen and Tosh. Ianto had asked that they not to mention the engagement unless someone noticed the ring. Jack was desperate to tell Tosh but also respect his fiancé's - _that sounded so good_ - wishes.

"So the London eye, cool huh? Imagine how much technology goes into the running of that thing…," Tosh began.

Ianto was in a world of his own. Since the engagement his brain was going a mile a minute. He wanted this but he still had doubts. _Is loving Jack enough to make it work_? They were still so young. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack taking his left hand and kissing the back of it.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked placing their joined hands on the table.

Ianto nodded and repeated the action with Jack's hand, flashing the engagement ring at Gwen. It didn't register what he had done until Gwen cried,

"Oh my God! That's an engagement ring!" Ianto tried to pull his hand from Jack but Jack wouldn't let go.

"Can I see?" Ianto reluctantly held out his hand. Tosh gasped,

"Jack is that…?" He nodded. She got out of her chair and hugged him. She knew how much this meant to her best friend.

Xxxx

By 10:00 the group were waiting to get on the eye.

"This is so boring!" stated Rhys.

"Well you're welcome to go back to the hotel, Mr Williams," said Dr Smith. Rhys fell silent. "We have to wait for it to move again, and then it's our turn."

Xxxx

When they finally got a pod, they all piled inside.

"Please hold the railings while the eye is moving," said the attendant as they entered.

Jack and Ianto immediately found a spot at the far end of the pod. They were facing out, Jack's arms around Ianto, holding the railing in front of them. Jack rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder and whispered,

"After we get married, we'll have to bring Gray here. He'd love it…"

"Definitely," the Welsh boy replied, reaching a hand up to stroke Jack's cheek. He jumped when he heard Owen shout,

"Bloody hell, Jones, why didn't you tell me you're engaged?" Ianto blushed, Jack grinned, pulling Ianto closer.

"What did your mam say?" Ianto blushed a deeper red. _What was his mam going to say?_ He decided to forget that for now and enjoy this engagement, before their families could pull them apart.

"Drop it Owen and say congratulations to your best friend!" shouted Gwen.

"Congratulations Ianto mate. I'm assuming I'm going to be your best man?"

"Of course Owen, but were not getting married until we are both 18. Now can we talk about something else?"

"Ok."

"I'm not sure if I like this view or the one from our room better," Ianto thought aloud a few minutes later.

"Oh, definitely the one from our room… because that one included my gorgeous, half-naked, Welsh fiancé," Jack whispered in Ianto's ear. Ianto smiled and leaned to the side so he could kiss Jack, still wrapped in his arms.

Xxxx

2 hours later they were at Madame Toussauds, walking round the exhibits, taking photos with the stars. Ianto was so excited, he had suggested this, and he was dragging Jack to look at each waxwork, examining it closely. Jack didn't mind. He enjoyed seeing his Ianto so happy.

After, Dr Smith let them go off on their own, reminding them not to go alone and to be back for dinner at 5. That wasn't a problem for Jack and Ianto, not only did they have each other, they had their 6 friends. The 8 of them were inseparable, except when they had to be. They decided to all go shopping at Harrods, even if most of them knew they wouldn't buy anything. They just wanted to say they had been.

After an hour, they were sat in a coffee shop eating cake and drinking coffee, even if it wasn't as good as Ianto's, in Jack's opinion. They sat laughing and talking until Gwen suggested that they go for a walk in Hyde Park. This is when Nick piped up,

"It's a shame we don't have a Frisbee or a picnic. That would be fun."

"We don't, but we could get one," said Santi.

"Yeah, let's split up. You girls, Jack and Ianto get the food and we will get the Frisbee and blankets. Meet back here in half an hour."

They split up into the two groups to get what they needed.

Xxxx

30 minutes later they all met up. Everyone was carrying at least one bag.

After walking to the park, the girls set up the blankets, Jack and Ianto put the food out and Santi took out a portable iPod dock, which was unexpected, except to Nick, who was there when he bought it.

"What? I've always wanted one of these!" he said, looking at everyone's surprised face.

They sat taking and eating for a while until Rhys got the Frisbee out. The girls and Ianto sat and watched as the others played, all 3 having eaten too much to move.

"God, I'm stuffed!" sighed Gwen.

"Me too," agreed Tosh. "Ianto?"

"God yeah! I don't think I could eat another thing."

"This has been fun. Wait a minute," said Tosh. She took out her camera again, having snapped photos of the group all day, and held it in front of them and said, "Lean in and smile." They leaned their heads together, Tosh in the middle, and she snapped the photo. She then flipped through the memory looking at the shot she had just taken.

"Perfect… Look."

"I like that one," said Gwen.

"Tosh, could you put all your photos on a disk for me to show to my family?"

"Sure Ianto."

"Thanks." At that moment Jack came and joined them.

"What ya doing?" he asked sitting down and sliding an arm around Ianto.

"Just taking a photo," Gwen answered.

"Can you take one with me too?"

"Sure, lean in again." They all pressed their bodies together and smiled. This picture was even better than the last. They all looked really happy.

"That's ace Tosh. Can you take one of just me and Ianto?"

"Sure."

They both moved so Ianto was sat in Jack's lap with Jack's arms around him and his cheek pressed against Ianto's. Ianto had his hands covering Jack's, with Jack's legs crossed underneath his knees. They both smiled and Tosh took the picture. Then Ianto leaned to the side so he could kiss the older boy. Tosh quickly snapped another picture, without them realising. She would be keeping that one a surprise for later, only showing them the first one.

"You really are a cute couple," Tosh said. "Oh, I'm so happy for you... my best friend, happy at last!"

"Thanks Tosh!" said Jack, smiling. "You know, I expect you to be my best lady at the wedding."

"Really…? I'd love to Jack!"

A few minutes later, the rest of the boys came for more food. When they sat down Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade came on.

"You have this on your iPod?" asked Jack, surprised.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine," admitted Santi.

"Dance with me Ianto... Dance with me to my parents' favourite song." They got up and began to dance, Jack holding Ianto close, as his head rested on his shoulder.

"Care for a spin Tosh?" asked Owen holding out his hand. She took it and smiled.

Gwen grabbed the camera and took a picture of the 2 couples, dancing on the grass.

xxxx

At 3:30 they all decided to go walking by the Thames, to look at the stalls. They had been walking for a while when Gwen noticed a jewellery stall, selling friendship bracelets in Union Jack colours.

"Why don't we all get one of these as a reminder of our perfect day together?" she suggested. They all thought it was a great idea and put them around their left wrists.

"All we need now is a team name," said Owen.

"What about Cool Dudes?" suggested Rhys. Jack laughed. "Well what do you suggest?"

"This may sound stupid but, what do you think of Torchwood?"

"I like that," said Ianto.

"Well you would!" Rhys huffed.

"Actually, I think it sounds rather good," commented Tosh, "Torchwood, yes, I like it!"

"Torchwood it is then!" said Jack, with a triumphant smile.

Xxxx

After dinner that night, Torchwood were in Gwen and Tosh's room. They sat for a while talking and drinking coke, that Rhys bought.

At 8:00 they all decided to go back to their own rooms. The last to leave were Jack and Ianto, who stayed to help clear up. As Ianto walked to the door to leave, he felt sharp stabbing pains in his head and collapsed to the floor, screaming and holding his head. Jack, who was saying bye to Tosh, rushed to his side instantly, pulling him close.

"Make it stop Jack, please make it stop!" he cried.

"What baby, make what stop?"

"The pain in my head," and with one last scream he passed out against Jack.

**Sorry if the engagement was a bit early but I felt that Jack has had a lot of bad things happen in his life and I wanted something happy for him, for a change. Plus I thought it would make the last bit more dramatic, please don't kill me. If you don't like it, don't read it, please don't send me reviews telling me you don't like it. If you do like it, please tell me… or if you want to say, 'oh my god' or something... If I get some nice reviews, I will put the next part up tomorrow, instead of Sunday night.**

**P.S. Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed, I do appreciate it. **

**Next Chapter-Will Ianto be ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ianto…! Ianto, baby can you hear me? God Tosh what do I do?" Worried faces stared back at him, unsure what to do. He got up, lifting Ianto in his arms. His lifeless, or so it appeared, body flopped in his hold.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't move him!" said Gwen. She had been told by others, including Owen, not to move an unconscious person.

"I can't just sit here Gwen, I have to get help!" And with that he carried Ianto down the hall, followed by Tosh and Gwen.

Each set of 20 rooms had a lounge space at the end of the hall. Due to the fact no guests wanted to share a corridor with school children, it was mostly empty. The teachers liked to meet in here. When Jack walked in carrying Ianto, Dr Smith immediately jumped up.

"Call an ambulance please Rose. What happened?" he asked, taking Ianto from Jack and laying him down on the sofa, propping his head up.

"I don't know. One minute he was fine and the next he was on the floor clutching his head and screaming. He asked me to make the pain stop and then he passed out," Jack told him, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Dr Smith knelt down by the sofa and began checking Ianto for a pulse. He found one but it was very weak. He then checked his breathing and said,

"I think he's just unconscious…" The girls gasped and Jack fell to his knees by Dr Smith. "… I don't know what's caused it…Thank goodness, he's still breathing, even if it is very shallow... Now Jack, listen to me... I know you love Ianto, and you want him to be ok, but I need you to calm down. You're no help to him worked up like this… Take deep breaths, like me…come on, in… out…" Dr Smith demonstrated as they waited for the ambulance.

When the paramedics arrived, 5 minutes later, Ianto was still the same. They loaded him into an ambulance and took him to the hospital, Jack was adamant he was not leaving his fiancé, so pushed himself into the vehicle.

As soon as they got there, Ianto was taken for and MRI scan to see if they could tell what was wrong. All Dr Smith, and Jack, could do was wait. As they waited Dr Smith phoned Ianto's mum, so Jack was left alone.

The longer he sat alone the worse the images in his head became. He was so afraid of losing his new fiancé. He had just proposed to him. Even God wasn't this cruel surely, letting him fall in love again, only to have it ripped from him? He knew he should be staying positive, Ianto was young, and he could fight whatever it was, right?

"Oh God, this can't be happening! I can't lose him, not like this," he thought out loud, without realising it. At that moment a worried Toshiko came and sat next to him, pulling him into her arms.

"I don't want to hear you say that again Jack Harkness, do you understand me? Ianto is going to be fine. Stay positive!" Jack nodded. He had to try, even if he didn't feel it, he had to try, for Ianto… His Ianto; he never tired of saying that and he hoped he never would.

What felt like days later, even if it was only an hour or two, a doctor came up to them.

"Are you Ianto Jones' family?"

"Not exactly, I'm his teacher…," began Dr Smith but Jack interrupted.

"… but I'm his fiancé. Is he ok?"

"Yes, he should be fine in a few days… He's suffered a narrowing of one of the arteries in his brain, resulting in pressure forming in his skull, giving him pain… We have put him on a drip of anti- inflammatory and pain relief. Unfortunately, the swelling is causing him to dip in and out of consciousness…."

"What caused it?" asked Dr Smith.

"A number of things could have triggered it: stress, previous illness, genetics, and heightened emotion are among the most common causes. Whatever it was must have been building for a while to cause such an outburst."

"Can we see him?" asked Tosh.

"I'm sorry, only family at this time…"

"But I am family, he's my fiancé. I want to see him. Please."

"I'm sorry, I'm under orders…"

"Screw your orders! I want to see my fiancé now! And I'm not leaving your side until you take me to him. I'll even scream the place down if I have to. You can't stop me seeing him, I'm family and you know it, even if we are young… (He could see he was wearing the doctor down so he continued)… I could go on forever about the amount of rules your breaking by not letting me see him. Have you stopped and thought that my presence might bring him out of this? I may only be 16 but I know my rights and have the right to see my fiancé, you can't stop me…!"

By now he had attracted a bit of a crowd, which included Gwen, Owen and Nick, who were surprised to see a 16 year old boy arguing like this with a doctor; a 6 ½ foot male doctor to be exact. Jack wasn't intimidated though. He was determined to see Ianto and he knew this way would get results. After another 5 minutes arguing his case he saw the nurse finally cave and he finished with, "So where is he?"

He was lead to a private room at the end of the corridor. He thanked the nurse and walked over to the bed.

"Hi baby," he began, trying not to cry, seeing his fiancé hooked up to several machines and tubes. He sat on the bed and took the boy's hand, lacing their fingers. "They wouldn't let me see you. You should have heard me baby. They had no chance of stopping me. No one can keep us apart for long… Please baby wake up; open those gorgeous blue eyes, let me hear those beautiful Welsh vowels of yours…" He couldn't hold back the tears any longer and he broke down, resting his head on their joined hands he just cried.

"J-ack," a faint voice invaded his senses. He sat up and looked at Ianto. He had his eyes open but looked so tired and frail. He broke out into fresh tears as the relief that Ianto was awake washed over him.

"God baby, I was so worried. I love you so much," he said, tears streaming down his face. He felt Ianto gently squeeze his hand before it went limp and he drifted out of consciousness again.

Xxxx

Dr Smith had a decision to make. Take the rest of the children back to wales leaving Ianto, and probably Jack as well, here or extend the trip for a few days. He knew one thing for sure, Ianto couldn't be moved, so regardless of what he did Ianto would be staying put. With the first option, came the question of how would Jack and Ianto get back? Thinking about it more, he could stay with them, he could stay at the hotel and then travel back with the two of them later. Although he didn't know how long that would be. Yes Donna could cope, being the assistant head, for a day or two, but he would prefer to be there for the foreign students. Option 2 was the more expensive, obviously. The school had the money. 5 years ago they received a donation of 500,000 pounds from a Miss Harriet Jones, a former governor of the school. She had no children, so the pupils became her adopted children. She left all she had to the school. After those 5 years it had hardly been touched, what with grants and whatnot, so he could use that to extend the stay, at least until Friday, he would decide the next step then… Needless to say everyone was excited by the news.

Xxxx

That night Dr Smith dragged Jack out of the hospital and back to the hotel. He knew the boy hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours, not including the time he was awake before Ianto passed out. He assured the boy that Miss Tyler would not leave Ianto alone and took him back to his hotel room. It was a mess. Memories from that morning's activities all over the floor, bed unmade... He smiled at the memory of Ianto making love to him after their bath. The perfect day shattered by the memory of Ianto's blood curdling scream. He began to tidy around a bit, messily putting clothes in cases. Not bothering to check whose were whose; they could check back at home. Look at him, calling Wales his home already... After the room had a bit more order; he crawled into bed, his head buried in the pillow. It smelled of Ianto. Breathing in the smell he eventually fell into a restless sleep.

Xxxx

By 10am the next morning he was back at Ianto's bedside. Miss Tyler had told Jack he had not woken up since he left.

"Morning baby... Open those gorgeous eyes of yours," he said, taking Ianto's hand in his. He was just about to give up hope that he would, when a raspy 'J-ack' alerted him to Ianto's consciousness.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital baby, remember?"

"Why? What hap-pened? I re-member hel-ping Gwen..."

"That's right baby, we were helping tidy up. When we were about to leave you had pains in your head and passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, bit dizzy... got head-ache."

"I can fix that." Jack pressed the button to give Ianto more painkillers.

"Whoa, I don't know what y -ou d-id J-ack b -ut…" and he passed out again.

"Ianto! …Come back to me," he whispered in his ear.

10 minutes later Ianto woke again.

"Wh-at hap-pened?" he stammered, still groggy from the medication he was on.

"You passed out again. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

At that moment a nurse came in with some food.

"Thanks… Can you open it Jack?" he asked looking at the pudding and then his tube covered hands. He then noticed his ring and remembered. He got engaged and ended up in hospital the same day. Jack opened the pot and handed it to him.

"Thanks Cariad." Ianto started to eat and looked a lot better by the time he'd finished.

"I see you're coming around a bit."

"Mmmhmm…," he mumbled. He did feel better, just a headache now, but he could live with that. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Kiss me Jack."

Jack hesitated, looking for any sign that Ianto would pass out again. Seeing none he gently pressed their lips together. He pulled back, quicker than he would normally, to check Ianto was still ok, before leaning in for another longer kiss, tasting the jelly on his lips.

"Mmmm strawberry," Jack giggled after he pulled away. "I've missed doing that."

"How long has it been?"

"Just under 36 hours."

"You haven't been here all the time though have you, Jack? You have eaten, slept…?"

"Yes Ianto. I slept and ate a bit. Dr Smith made me go back to the hotel."

"Good… Now, will you kiss me again please?"

As they kissed, they didn't notice their friends entering the room.

"Now that's more like it!" said Tosh.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?" asked Gwen.

"You gave us quite a scare there, mate, when Tosh told us," said Owen.

"I'm ok now, I think. Still feel a bit iffy but…" He shrugged.

"What does this button do?" Santi asked, pressing it without thinking.

"I d-on't…" Ianto began before passing out.

"What the hell! Now look what you've done!" shouted Owen.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen? Sorry."

"Sorry? You could've killed him!"

"Surely not, Owen?"

"Of course he could've Nick… That contains some form of pain relief, right?" Owen asked his American partner.

"Right."

"And what happens if you take too much strong medication?"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry," Santi repeated.

"You know that's the first time he's been coherent enough to hold a proper conversation, and you just ruined it!" said Jack annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," Santi kept saying as Jack continued to shout at him for a while.

"It's ok…," Ianto stuttered, 10 minutes later.

"Are you ok baby?"

"'M fine," he said putting his hand on his head, as if in pain.

"You don't look it mate," said Rhys.

"R-Really 'm fine. Wow… what a rush. I feel like my head's spinning!"

"We brought balloons and chocolates!" said Tosh, "And we all chipped in."

"Thanks. That's nice of you all!" he said trying to open the giant tubs of celebrations and miniature heroes. In the end Jack did it for him.

"That's us, Team Torchwood," said Gwen.

"Help yourselves guys," Ianto said.

Santi and Nick went to get more chairs as the rest settled where they could, until they returned. Jack sat in bed next to his fiancé, an arm around his shoulder. Ianto was smiling listening to them all. Yes he had his Ianto back, even if his medication made him pass out.

Xxxx

On Friday Ianto was released from hospital and told to take it easy. He had been given painkillers but he hadn't used any since Santi pressed the button Wednesday morning. This meant that he had also stopped passing out. He still had to take the anti-inflammatory but his headache was going so they must be working. He couldn't understand how it could have come on so quick but he guessed he would never know.

Once back in their hotel room Jack ran Ianto a bath, with lots of bubbles. He helped Ianto in and turned to leave the room.

"Are you not coming in too?" asked Ianto.

"No baby. Not unless you want me to."

"I want you to cariad, please." Jack smiled, stripped and got in opposite Ianto. As Jack sat down his fiancé leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You know, the last time we did this, you proposed."

"I know. Turn around and rest against me while I wash your hair."

"That feels so good," Ianto groaned as Jack massaged the shampoo into his hair. Jack was kneeling up on his ankles, Ianto's back against his chest, so he was slightly taller than his partner.

"I wish we didn't have to wait."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, turning around.

"I mean, I kinda wish we could get married now. I'm looking forward to being Jack Harkness-Jones."

Ianto was wary for a second before replying.

"Why not Jones-Harkness?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It doesn't sound right, Harkness-Jones flows better."

Ianto thought for a moment before saying, "Ok, Harkness-Jones it is… So when were you planning on marrying me then?"

"Now."

"What?"

"Now… unofficially of course." He took Ianto's left hand. "I Jack Harkness, take you Ianto Jones to unofficially be my husband until we get married in two years' time. I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones. Your turn..."

Ianto hesitated for a second, but seeing the hurt gradually appear on Jack's face he took his left hand and copied Jack, "I Ianto Jones, take you Jack Harkness to unofficially be my husband until we get married in two years' time. I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones… Is that it?"

"Not quite. I still have to kiss my new husband." Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"So do we tell the others?" Jack asked as they broke apart.

"We could do. But they'll probably ask us to do it again."

"Well you never know baby; that could be fun. Now turn around so I can rinse your hair."

Jack was very gentle drying Ianto. When he was completely dry he found him some sleep shorts and a vest top to put on. The doctor had told them to refrain from sexual activities for the next week, to give Ianto time to let the swelling go down. As a thank you for being there for him throughout his stay in hospital, because he knew Jack would love it, Ianto had decided to take Jack's phone and add to next Friday night, 'can now make love to Ianto,' and had also added to today's date 'unofficially married Ianto'… 'Unofficially now known as Jack Harkness-Jones'... That made Jack smile; he just wished that it was real.

As they climbed into bed together, for the first time in 2 days, Jack sighed.

"Are you ok, cariad?

"Yes baby, 'm fine. It's just good to have you back in my arms. I can't sleep properly without you," he said pulling Ianto up against his chest. He kissed him on the nape of his neck and breathed in that familiar scent, soothing him.

"You really are a romantic fool aren't you," Ianto chuckled and linked their fingers, resting their joined hands on his chest and pulling Jack even closer.

"Hey! I'm not the only one now am I, hmm?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way cariad; I love your romantic side."

"Good. Now go to sleep. Goodnight Ianto Harkness-Jones," he said kissing behind Ianto's ear.

"Goodnight Jack Harkness-Jones… …" Ianto sighed and drifted off to sleep."

"You know, I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, I love you," Jack whispered in his sleeping partner's ear.

**Hope you like this chapter, you'll find out why Jack wanted to do the unofficial ceremony now, in a later chapter, I hope you will forgive me if it is too early for some of you. I'd also like to say that I love Santi and I didn't mean to make him sound stupid in this, I… well I can't say why I did it, it would spoil it, but feel free to guess. **

**I'd also like to say a big thank you to all who have reviewed and set up alerts for this story, I do appreciate it and I hope you continue to like the rest.**

**Next chapter- The return home and some news for Jack.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and set up alerts so far, I do appreciate it. **

Chapter 7

The next morning Ianto woke up early, slid out of Jack's embrace and got dressed. He didn't have long; they would be heading back to Cardiff at 2pm. That left him just over 4 hours. He had been gone 2 hours before Jack woke up. He stretched and looked around the room for his partner.

"Ianto!" he shouted, thinking he might be in the bathroom. When he got no reply he got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed, intending to go look for his missing Welshman.

Once dressed, he headed off down the hall to his best friend's room. _Gwen's one of Ianto's best friends, she's bound to know where he is, _Jack reasoned.

"Hi Gwen, have you seen Ianto?" he asked when she opened the door.

"He went out with Tosh about 2 hours ago."

"Hmm, thanks." _Why didn't he wake me?_ Noticing Jack's silence Gwen asked,

"Do you want to come in?"

"No thanks Gwen, I think I'll start packing our things."

"I'll give you a hand. We've done ours and men are useless packers."

"I resent that… Ianto's a very good packer," Jack told her as they walked back to his and Ianto's room.

Xxxx

"What about this one?" asked Ianto, trying on a silver promise ring, with a red stripe down the middle. It looked a lot like the one Jack had given him. "I like it but I'm not sure if Jack will, he might say it looks too much like mine…"

"I don't think so," Tosh interrupted. "I like that one. It's nice to have matching rings."

"Ok, I'm getting this one. I have just enough…" he replied walking up to the tills. As he waited in line he thought of something. "Hey, did I tell you..? We unofficially got married last night… You are looking at Ianto Harkness-Jones, unofficially of course."

"Oh, now I understand this little trip. I like the name by the way; I assume Jack is the same." Ianto nodded as they moved forward again. "So when did this happen?"

"Last night. He ran me a bubble bath and mentioned that he didn't like waiting 2 years and he suggested doing it unofficially. He proposed in the bath too, you know. God, I can't believe I'm telling you all this, I never usually talk this much, I'm just so happy. I just hope mam's ok with this..."

"I'm sure she will be… "

"Next please!"

"Hi. I'd like this one, in this size please," Ianto said, knowing Jack's fingers were the same size as his. He handed over the money and thanked the assistant, before they both headed back to the hotel.

Xxxx

When they got back to school that evening, Ianto's mam came running up to them.

"Oh my baby boy!" she cried, pulling him close. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I told Dr Smith to make sure Jack was with you... You did stay with him didn't you Jack?"

"Of course Gwyneth," Jack replied, taking her son's hand. Gwyneth smiled at how much Jack cared about her son.

"Come on boys, let's go home."

Xxxx

Later that night, they were quietly eating dinner when Rhiannon suddenly shouted,

"Christ all mighty!"

"Rhiannon Jones, mind your language!"

"Sorry mam but look!" she pointed to Ianto, who acted like he didn't have a clue what she was pointing at. Gwyneth looked between the two of them with a puzzled look on her face.

"His hand mam, look," Rhiannon clarified.

Gwyneth took Ianto's hands and stared at the ring on his finger.

"Would one of you boys care to explain why my Ianto has a ring on his wedding finger?" Gwyneth asked, surprising the two boys by how calm she sounded.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Ianto turning more and more red as the minutes ticked by. Jack broke the silence, 5 minutes later and told her about everything, including the unofficial ceremony and name change. As he finished telling her he held out his hand, letting her see the ring Ianto had bought him.

"Bloody hell… Sorry. But you're both so young."

"I know mam, but I love Jack and we will be waiting to get married, for real, at least another 2 years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. It wasn't planned. It just happened…"

"Mrs Jones..," Jack cut in, "I love your son very much and I want to be with him forever. I know we're young but so were my parents and they were together for 15 years before they died. Please understand I'm serious about my feelings towards your son. You see his ring… that was my father's, bought by my mother. It's the only thing I have left of my parents. I gave it to Ianto as an engagement ring because he's my family now too, as are all of you, and nothing is more important to me than him. Nearly losing him in London made me realise that I don't want to wait longer than I have to to marry him… That's why I wanted the unofficial ceremony; I didn't want to wait... I wanted to know that I at least had something good in my life that was mine… Please tell me we have your blessing… I can't give him up, not now."

After what felt like a lifetime Gwyneth replied, "Ok boys you have my blessing… Welcome to the family Jack Harkness-Jones." She smiled as tears of joy trailed down Jack and Ianto's faces.

"Thanks mam," said Ianto getting up and hugging her.

"Ok. One thing though… you must tell your gran Jack. If she's ok with this we can look into making this official a bit sooner."

"Really mam?"

"Of course cariad, if you're serious about this, why wait?"

"Thanks mam." "Yes thanks Gwyneth."

"Come on now Jack. You're my son too now. Please call me mum."

"Of course, thank you mum."

"Mam? Are you sure it's not too soon?"

"Not if it's what you want cariad, is it?"

"Yes."

"Then no it's not…Ok Jack, you can go ring your gran now, if you like."

"Thanks."

Jack ran off, with Ianto, to tell his gran and brother. He grabbed the phone and settled in the living room.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Who is this?" asked Jack, _Where was his gran?_

"Jack, hello, it's Mr Smith… I'm so sorry Jack, but your gran died this morning… I would've called sooner but I didn't know what to say."

"Oh God... Is Gray ok?" Jack asked, feeling slightly sick. He didn't like his gran but he didn't want her to die.

"He's fine, he's with me. You see, I've adopted you both. It was in your parents' will that I take you both if your gran couldn't. I don't know if you know Jack but my father was your godfather. .."

"I didn't know that, no."

"Well he was… He he. I'm your new daddy. Isn't that great? Sorry that's not really appropriate is it? Anyway don't worry about anything; we will sort it out when you come back at Christmas, if you are doing. Or I can come to you? Wow isn't this exciting. I'm a dad, ha! Sorry. Ok your gran had an account for you from your parents, in addition to your inheritance. It was in her will that it was to be given to you if she died. I don't know what is in it but I sent you the card an hour ago… Are you ok?" he asked as an afterthought.

"I guess…," Jack said quietly. "So you're my adopted father?"

"Yep."

"What do I call you?"

"Dad, Daddy, Mr Smith, John, Johnny. I don't mind, call me whatever you want..."

"Ok John. I need to tell you something. I'm not sure if it's appropriate right now but I need to ask.. Can you put Gray on with you."

"Ok… " John said. Jack waited for a few minutes, until John said, "We're ready."

"Ok…" Jack took a breath. "I'm engaged!"

"To who?"

"Ianto Jones, my partner…"

"What is he like? Is he handsome?" asked Gray.

"John do you have the exchange photo?"

"Hold on… yes."

"Ianto is the one in the red t-shirt."

"You remember what I looked like on a photo?" asked Ianto. He had been sitting next to Jack on the sofa, watching him. He wondered what was going on but didn't want to interrupt before.

"Of course, baby. It's the first time I knew I wanted you." Jack said, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Is that Mr Jones? Say hello for me," John said in Jack's ear.

"Ok, give me a sec…," Jack said to John. He then removed the phone from his ear and covered the speaker grille. He turned to Ianto and said, "Ianto, my gran has died and Mr Smith has adopted me and my brother…."

"Oh my god Jack, are you ok?" Ianto said, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm ok baby, I think… John's sending me some money from my parents… He says hello."

"Ok," Ianto said and pulled back, placing his hand on Jack's. Jack smiled at him as he turned his hand over to hold Ianto's, entwining their fingers.

"I'm putting you on speaker…" Jack said and held the phone out in front of himself and Ianto. "The reason I called was to ask if I can get married now… Please say yes, I love him so much and…"

"Ok," John interrupted, "I give my consent… but under 1 condition…"

"What condition?" said Jack, looking worried. He looked at Ianto and saw a matching worried look on his face.

"On the condition, that you have the wedding at Christmas so Gray and I can come and visit… right Gray…? Gray agrees… Is that ok?"

"Yes, thank you John, thank you, thank you," Jack gushed, before turning to Ianto and kissing him hard on the mouth. It took a few seconds for Ianto to get over the initial shock before he responded enthusiastically. While they kissed John continued talking.

"I will book us both into a hotel and stay for the holidays. You will get married, and then we can party as one big family... as long as it is ok with Mrs Jones."

"Yes that will be fine," Gwyneth said behind them, causing them to break their kiss.

"Hello Mrs Jones!" John shouted through the phone. "I'm John Smith. I'll explain all when we meet in person... Say hello Gray!"

"Hello Mrs Jones. My name is Gray Harkness and I am 8. Jack is my big brother… Does this mean Ianto is my brother too Uncle John?

"I will if you want me to be Gray, I can't wait to meet you!" Ianto said, still slightly breathless.

"Me too... I'd like you to be my brother too, you sound nice!"

"Thank you Gray, so do you, brother."

Gray smiled and so did Jack. If the two most important people in his life got along, then he knew he was doing the right thing.

"You've made a little boy very happy Ianto. So we break up on the 20th December, so we will see you on the 21st. Is that ok?"

"Can we get married Christmas Eve? I'd love that," said Jack.

"Of course Jack… We will expect you then, Mr Smith," said Gwyneth.

"Bye!" he said and hung up.

Jack pulled Ianto to him. "Soon you will be all mine and really be Mr Harkness-Jones," he said and kissed him passionately. Gwyneth coughed a few minutes later and sat opposite them.

"Sorry," they both muttered, ending their kiss.

"Right... We need to sort out a few things first before you get married. One, you will both finish school and this exchange... Two, you will live here and then with Mr Smith until you have done these 2 years. Then you will continue to do so until you have been to Uni and then and only then can you get a job…" Jack opened his mouth to say something but she put her hand up and continued talking. "Don't argue with me Jack, no son of mine is not going to Uni. I don't mind if you go in America or here, it's up to you. Three … erm, I'm not sure of that yet, but I'll think of something… So, what do you want to do for the ceremony?" she asked with a smile.

"Well we can sign the register, to make it official, and then we hoped we could do the traditional style wedding with all our friends, right baby?" Ianto nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"You seem quiet cariad, are you sure this is what you want too?" Ianto was quiet for a minute. Did he still want this? Was it too soon? He turned to Jack and saw his loving smile…

"Yes mam, this is what we want... We were thinking about having you, Rhi, Lizzie, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Gray and Mr Smith at the registry office and then the rest of our friends and family at the other ceremony... right Jack?"

"That's what we agreed. I can't think of anyone else, can you baby?" Ianto shook his head.

"Ok. This ceremony, do you want space to walk down the aisle with a best man and ring bearers and all that?" They both nodded. "Right, we're in for a long night," she sighed, taking notes as the boys continued to tell her what they wanted.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hint hint for some nice reviews, lol. :)**

**Next chapter:- Find out how much Jack gets from his parents.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: M/M content. **

Chapter 8

The next Monday, the Torchwood 6 were sat in the common room. It was 1st period and they all had a free. Since the start of term, they had commandeered the corner as theirs. It was perfect for them as there were 2 sofas and 2 beanbags as well as chairs, just enough for them all to fit comfortably. Every day, they sat in the same position; Jack and Ianto and Tosh and Owen on the sofas, Rhys and Gwen on adjacent bean bags, and Nick and Santi on the chairs.

That weekend, Owen had been on his date with Tosh and it had gone very well. They had talked non-stop and decided that they liked the same sorts of things. Since then, the pair had been inseparable, except when they had to be. However, they weren't as close as Jack and Ianto. They were sat as they usually do; Jack with his feet on the small table in front of them, with Ianto's head in his lap. He was gently stroking his fingers through his fiancé's hair as Ianto smiled up at him. Jack knew Ianto was still having headaches, but there weren't as many and Ianto had told him they didn't really hurt. Still, Jack was very gentle with him, and had refused to have sex until the doctor said it was ok. He supposed that he'd have to wait for the results of Ianto's next check-up. Ianto, on the other hand, felt that that he was fine, but he did appreciate Jack wanting to take care of him. It was one of the reasons he wanted to marry him. He knew that Jack would do anything to keep him safe.

He was shook from his thoughts when Tosh suddenly asked, "So, how did your gran take the news? I remember you telling me she didn't like your relationship…"

"Gran died Tosh," Jack said sadly, temporarily stopping his fingers' journey through Ianto's soft curls.

"Oh my god Jack, I'm so sorry, how are you?"

"I'm ok… There is some good news though… Mr Smith has adopted me and Gray. He said he's happy for us... Tosh were getting married Christmas Eve!"

Tosh and Gwen jumped up and ran to hug Jack and Ianto, shouting "Congratulations!" at the top of their voices.

Xxxx

The week passed quickly and Friday was soon here. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Ianto, Jack and Gwyneth were sat in the waiting room at Cardiff A and E, waiting for Ianto to be called. Over the past week, since being released from hospital, Ianto had been taking it easy. He was hoping that today the doctors would tell him he was fine.

Half an hour later, he was called into a private room, dragging Jack with him.

"Right Mr Jones, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as they sat down.

"I'm ok… I haven't had a headache since Tuesday, and I don't feel drowsy or anything anymore."

"Ok, that's good... I need to set up an MRI for you and see inside your head, is that ok?"

"Of course," Ianto replied, as Jack gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll go and arrange that. Would you mind waiting in the waiting room until we're ready for you?"

"Not at all."

An hour later, scans done and processed, Jack and Ianto were back in the exam room.

"Ok... I can't see any more swelling in your brain, so it's safe for you to come off the medication now."

"That's great, thank you," sighed Ianto, reaching out to hold Jack's hand.

"Right, I need to do a few checks." He checked Ianto's sight, reflexes and blood pressure. They were all normal. "Excellent… Personal question time: Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Take drugs or drink alcohol?"

"No"

"Have any medical conditions?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Ok and the embarrassing one, how's your sex life?" Ianto blushed and looked at his feet. He was so embarrassed; you could see his face gradually turn pinker as he continued to look at the floor. Jack knew Ianto wasn't going to answer, so spoke for him,

"The doctors in London said that we couldn't have sex until the swelling went down… and we haven't, but before, I would say our sex life was a healthy one."

"I'm glad you listened to the doctor's advice. I believe, it may have contributed to the swelling going down quicker… and you'll be pleased to know, you can resume sexual activities from now on." Jack grinned.

"So he's ok?"

"Yes, he's completely healed."

"Excellent… Come on baby, let's go back to school," Jack said, taking the younger boy's hand and leading him out of the room.

Xxxx

That night, Ianto was finishing his homework, reading Romeo and Juliet, lying on his back on the bed, when Jack groaned,

"Come on Ianto you promised, look it's even in my phone." He showed Ianto the reminder he'd set in London.

"Just wait 10 minutes and I'll be done. Then I'm yours to do as you wish."

"Oh you have no idea what I wish to do to you. But I promise I'm going to pound into you so hard, you'll be able to feel it all day tomorrow."

"Promises, promises," Ianto tutted and returned to reading.

Jack wasn't having that. He crawled up the bed and pulled the book form his fiancé's hands before crashing their lips together, in a demanding kiss.

"It's been a week Ianto; I'm not waiting any longer!" Jack said and he claimed Ianto's lips again. All thoughts of work forgotten, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, running his hand along his spine.

Still kissing, Jack began to undo Ianto's shirt buttons. As he slid the shirt off, he ran his hand over the other boy's chest. He felt the steady heartbeat speeding up under his touch and smiled into Ianto's mouth, knowing his was doing the same. He pulled off his t-shirt, trousers and boxers, before returning to the kiss. He then began undoing Ianto's belt and trousers, slipping them off. Ianto bucked up to let him undress him. Jack broke the kiss again and then began kissing down Ianto's chest. When he reached his fiancé's boxers Jack slipped his hand inside and began stroking Ianto's cock.

His hand sliding along Ianto's rigid member made Ianto gasp. His hips bucked and he frantically reached the waistband to get rid of the straining cotton. Jack looked at his fiancé's dilated pupils and grinned. He massaged the shaft on his palm, ignoring the pleading from the boy under him, and kept the boxers in place.

"For god's sake, Jack! Get the bloody boxers off already!"

Jack chuckled hearing his usually polite Welshman suddenly swearing. Swirling his thumb on the leaking slit, slowly and almost painfully he released Ianto's penis from the straining object. He chuckled again when Ianto grabbed the offending object and threw it to the corner of the room, fearing that the object would disturb the little play they were having in some way.

Jack increased his speed, stroking and squeezing gently. He could feel the pulse inside his palm. Delicious… That was the only world crossing Jack's mind at the moment. A shade of pink coloured the typical pale skin of the Welshman. His head was thrown back to the headboard, presenting that delicate neck of his. And his nipples were very inviting. He knelt, secured Ianto's waist between his knees and leaned down. Once his tongue touched the top of the hard, light brown button on Ianto's chest, he could hear a gasp and a moan from the lovely lips of his fiancé. Jack's right hand still worked dutifully on Ianto's erection while his fingers on his left hand caressed the twin balls between the other boy's thighs.

"Oh God… please Jack?"

"Please what, Ianto?"

"Please Jack… I want you inside me now!"

"Patience baby!" he continued his mouth's adventure down to Ianto's groin, leaving a trail of kisses and made the other boy hiss.

"God Jack… Not sure how much more I can take."

"Then let go baby. I want to see you come first," he said before taking his fiancé into his mouth. He could taste Ianto was close. He sucked the rock hard erection in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the shaft. A few minutes later Ianto was crying out Jack's name and spilling his seed into his fiancé's mouth. They kissed for a few minutes; letting Ianto tasted himself, before Jack pulled away. He grabbed the lube and began preparing Ianto. By the time he was on the third finger, Ianto was writhing around under him; he was reaching for a condom when Ianto stopped him.

"Just you Jack… I want just you."

"Ianto, your mum, we can't…" Ianto put a finger to his lips.

"Jack, I was a virgin when we met and if I'm right you were too… am I?" Jack nodded. "Then we don't need anything, nothing to worry about…Please Jack."

"Ok." He prepared himself and began slowly thrusting into Ianto.

"Oh God… so hot… so good," Jack stammered as he thrust deeper. Soon he was pounding into Ianto with such force, Ianto was gradually moving up the bed. Ianto reached up and put his hands on the wall to steady himself as Jack repeatedly thrust into him.

"God Jack…" Jack increased his speed and began hitting Ianto's prostate.

Ianto groaned, "So good… so close."

"Me too… Come with me Ianto," panted Jack, stroking Ianto's cock in time to his relentless thrusts. When they came together, they cried each other's names as they both saw stars. When Jack collapsed on top of Ianto they were both breathing erratically. They laid there for a few minutes, Jack's head on Ianto's chest, trying to steady their breathing and heartbeats.

Once they both began to return to normal the couple began to kiss passionately, both whimpering slightly when Jack slipped out of Ianto.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes cariad. That was amazing, but I feel like my head is spinning right now." Jack laughed at that.

"Me too… I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I feel a bit sore but it's ok. Don't think we can do that again for a few days though."

"I'm sorry baby. I got a bit carried away…" Ianto placed a kiss to Jack's lips.

"It's not your fault. Didn't actually stop you did I and I'm glad I didn't. That was the most mind-blowingly amazing thing I have ever experienced. I love you Jack. Please say we can do that again next week." Jack laughed again.

"Of course baby... But let's take things a bit gentler for a while, give you chance to recover. And I love you too." They kissed again before they cleaned themselves up and both fell asleep.

Xxxx

The next morning, Ianto spent most of it in bed. He still felt sore. He could feel Jack behind him, still both naked from last night.

"Morning baby… How are you feeling?"

"Still feel a bit sore but I'm ok. And my head has stopped spinning... so nothing to worry about."

"Good, I am so glad you're mine Ianto Harkness-Jones. Now let me try to ease that pain of yours… Lie on your stomach." Jack began rubbing his lower back. He put a little pressure with the tip of his thumb and ran it along Ianto's spine, from the middle of his back to the point where the delicate cheeks butted. He gave extra work on that particular spot, easing the uncomfortable feeling his lover felt after their energetic love making session last night. Hearing Ianto sigh and groan, he knew it was working.

"That's amazing Jack."

"Thank you." He lent down again, his chest pressed against Ianto's back and started to suck on his neck, making Ianto sigh beneath him. Assuming that Ianto was granting him permission to continue, Jack started lightly sucking and biting the pale shoulder beneath him.

At that moment, Rhiannon called through the door, "Mam wants you down for breakfast."

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute!" Jack called back, rolling off Ianto, intending to get up. However, when he turned back to face Ianto, he saw mischief in the blue eyes staring back at him, and remained sat on the bed.

"A minute, Cariad?" Ianto said while grinning. He turned to lie on his back, reaching up to caress the length of Jack's neck and shoulders.

"I know you are amazing and all, but I don't think you can manage in just _a minute_."

And with that low, husky, seductive tone, Ianto pulled Jack into a deep passionate kiss. His mam and his sisters would manage for some minutes more.

Xxxx

"So boys, any plans today?" asked Gwyneth as the two boys ate their breakfast.

"Not particularly. Why?" asked Ianto, finishing his last spoonful of cornflakes.

"Well, I want you to take your sister out, to find a dress for the wedding."

"Why mam?"

"Because, you never do anything with her… I think it would be nice for the three of you…"

"Ok, sounds good...I don't mind... It'll be nice, getting to know your sister…"

"Alright, if you insist..."

"I do… Come on, I'm done… Shall we go and get Lizzie?" Jack said, picking up his and Ianto's bowls and putting them in the sink. A few minutes later Lizzie appeared at the door, in her dressing gown.

"Hey Lizzie! Would you like to go with us and pick a dress for the wedding?" asked Jack.

"Sure. I'll go get changed," she said excitedly, running back upstairs.

The day before Jack's card had arrived and he almost died of shock, seeing £500,000 in the account. He hadn't told Ianto exactly how much yet, he didn't know how. He thought it would make Ianto change his opinion of him. Hoping to buy himself some time, he had been ordering little things for his wedding and hiding them with Gwen and Tosh. He already had his and Ianto's tux, as well as a honeymoon booked for the summer holidays. He had paid for them to go for 2 weeks to the Greek islands.

It didn't take them long to find the perfect dress. Gwyneth had given Ianto some money, but Jack insisted on paying for it, including accessories. Ianto knew he was using the card John had sent him, and he was determined to find out how much was in the account… today, if possible.

Xxxx

That afternoon Ianto and Jack were sat in their room, laid across Ianto's bed, watching TV. Ianto turned to Jack and asked,

"So, how much did you get? It must be a lot 'cos you bought everything today."

"A fair bit, does it matter?" Jack replied, still looking at the screen.

"Of course it matters," Ianto said, sitting up. Jack sat up too, facing his fiancé.

"Why do you need to know the exact amount? It's enough. Just leave it," Jack snapped. He was annoyed that Ianto was pushing him. In the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that if Ianto knew, he wouldn't love him properly anymore…that he would only care about the money. He couldn't see how ridiculous that was.

"This affects me too you know!" Ianto snapped back.

"Why? Are you considering leaving if I can't make you rich?" Jack regretted saying it a second later. He felt 10 times worse when he saw Ianto's heartbroken face.

"Is that what you really think of me Jack?" Ianto asked; hurt lacing his voice, "That I would be with you for money! That I said 'yes' to marry you because you told me you had an inheritance? Do you know me at all Jack? You know what, forget it! I can't be with you if you don't trust me!" Ianto shouted and took off his ring, giving it to Jack. He then stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

"Ianto! Ianto!" Jack called after him, but it was too late. He was gone. _What have I done? _Jack held his head in his hands and cried, falling to his knees.

Xxxx

Ianto was reading in bed. He had been out all day and when he came back he had ignored Jack. When Jack had tried to sleep next to him, Ianto had pushed him out and picked up his physics textbook to read. He had been reading for an hour, ignoring Jack's repeated apologies.

"Please baby, talk to me! I'm sorry ok!"

"I'm not your baby anymore Jack Harkness, goodnight!" He put the book down and turned out the light. As he rolled onto his side, facing away from Jack, a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away, with the back of his hand, before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Xxxx

For the next week, whenever Jack tried to apologise Ianto walked away. By the time the next Friday came, he had had enough of sleeping in a cold bed, without his ex-fiancé by his side. It even hurt when Ianto called him Harkness, dropping the Jones he loved so much. He quickly made up his mind. He needed to talk to Ianto _that night_.

When the sun came down, and the moon went up, Ianto climbed into bed. Jack looked at him from the spot where he knelt in the corner of the room, pretending to look through his books. The duvet covered back faced Jack. It left him with, what felt like ice-cold needles, stabbing at his heart. Determined, he stood up and walked to Ianto's side.

He touched his ex-fiancé's shoulder. When Ianto turned around, Jack climbed on top of him, straddling his hips while pinning his hands above his head.

"What the h…"

"Please Ianto, listen to me," Jack said, trying the soft approach.

"Get off of me, Harkness!" hissed Ianto.

"No!" Jack raised his voice. "You _need _to listen to me."

Expected by Jack, Ianto's palm curled into a ball, ready to give him a punch whenever he loosened his grip on the boy's wrist. What he did not expected was the deep and warning tone which lingered in Ianto's sentence.

"Get off me Jack. Get back to your bed, because someone needs to sleep there."

"You will listen to me!" he growled in desperation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said…"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Jack stared at the blue eyes below him, which gave him a glare in exchange. But slowly the glare softened until, in the end, Ianto dropped his eyelids and sighed deeply.

"Then why say it Jack? How could you even think that…?"

"I don't. I thought, if you knew how much I'd been given, you'd treat me differently…"

"You really are an idiot! Do you really know me at all? I love you and you hurt me Jack, you really hurt me with your lack of trust in me. Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"I do trust you. And I love you too… I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Please forgive me...I'm so sorry baby…" He let go of Ianto's wrists and sat up, keeping Ianto in place by sitting on his waist. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring. "It hurt when you gave this back to me. I know I probably deserve everything you have to say. It was just my insecurities talking. I know you're not like that. Please take me back and I promise I will spend every day making it up to you. Please… I don't want to lose you. I love you so much and…" He bent down and captured Ianto's lips, for a heart stopping kiss. Pouring everything into it, all the love and trust, all the regret and pain he felt. When Jack asked for entrance, he felt Ianto melt and allow him access. He took his time exploring the mouth he had missed kissing.

When they broke apart Jack asked, tears in his eyes, "Please baby, I'm so sorry. Will you still marry me?" Ianto thought for a minute before replying.

"Yes Jack, I'll still marry you…" Jack kissed him and placed the ring back on Ianto's finger, "… on one condition…"

"Anything baby."

"…You have to trust me more. I can't love you any more or less than I do now. Please tell me… How much did you get?"

"I was given £500,000 pounds…" Ianto gasped and smiled.

"See, your opinion of me is changing!" Jack snapped.

"My opinion of you isn't changing, you idiot! I was thinking how fantastic our life together could be with that money. All we could do. We could get a house anywhere. See the world together. But understand me Jack, it's not the money, it's the fact we can do all the things we ever wanted, together. That's the important part. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me what we do. I would still love you if you had nothing, and I did remember. I fell for you as the 16 year old student on an exchange before I knew you had anything."

"So you forgive me then?"

"I forgive you… Now kiss me before I change my mind," Ianto joked.

"Cheeky," Jack replied before kissing him. He was so lucky have Ianto back in his life.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed quickly, and soon it was the 21st December. John and Gray's flight was due to arrive at 3pm, and Gwyneth had agreed to take the boys to the airport. It was then 8am, and Jack was just waking up. He opened his eyes and sighed, enjoying the closeness of being curled up with Ianto. Jack smiled and pulled Ianto closer to his chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of that bare body. He only had to wait 3 more days, _3 single days_ and the boy in front of him would be his husband, for real. He grinned and kissed the back of his Welshman's neck.

Ianto stirred, but didn't wake up. Jack slowly raised his head, propping it up with his hand. When he felt comfortable, he began gently stroking up and down that perfect body, feeling every curve, every line… He loved to touch Ianto's soft skin. God, he sounded like a lovesick puppy, but he had fallen hard, and he had never been happier. With the tip of his fingers he explored the well build figure, remembering how that very body was writhing and flushing beneath him last night. He wouldn't call Ianto muscular, but surely this boy paid some attention to his body. The radiating heat from his body warmed his hand; December had never been this warm. Jack pressed his bare chest to Ianto's back and started licking the back of his neck.

"God baby, I love your hot body," he whispered above Ianto's ear. Leaning up further against him, he began to suck the side of Ianto's neck.

"Mmmm…," Ianto mumbled. His eyes were still shut when he asked sleepily, "What time is it?"

"8," Jack replied shortly, too busy sucking behind Ianto's ear.

"Five more minutes, Cariad… So tired." Ianto yawned.

"And whose fault is that, hmm?"

"I think you'll find, you attacked me in the night, Jack."

"Well, you had it coming. You know how it affects me, and you still wrapped that gorgeous body in red."

Both of them fell into silence, replaying the hot lovemaking session they had last night in their heads. Ianto blushed and Jack smirked.

"Ok baby, 5 minutes, then I'm going to kiss you senseless."

"I look forward to that," Ianto said smiling. He turned around to face Jack and buried his face into his soon-to-be husband's bosom and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxx

At 9:00, Jack decided to get up, leaving Ianto in his deep sleep. He had spent almost an hour watching the sleeping boy next to him. The way his forehead furrowed sometimes, the grunts that slipped out when he needed to shift himself, the smile that occasionally spread on his face, those little things triggered a little jolt on Jack's heart. Even the devil himself wouldn't have the heart to wake such a cute little being like him. So instead, Jack walked down to the kitchen to fill his empty stomach.

"Morning Jack, honey, Ianto not up yet?" Gwyneth asked, before returning her attention back to her cooking.

"No mum. He was, but he fell back to sleep," he said while his mind drifted to the innocent expression plastered on Ianto's face when he'd left him.

He must have had that stupid dreamy smile on his face because the next thing he heard, his soon-to-be mother in law, chuckled.

"Ok... I'm making pancakes, do you want some?"

"Yes please, mum."

At that point Ianto entered, walking over to Jack and wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his head.

"Morning."

"Morning, baby."

"Morning, cariad," Gwyneth said, a few seconds later. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"Please, mam," he replied, slipping into the seat next to Jack. Below the table, a hand groped Jack's thigh, making him turn to look at the boy next to him. Ianto just smiled and nudged a little note into Jack's palm.

Confused, Jack read it, discreetly, and his grin spread marvellously, showing off his glossy white, neatly structured, teeth. It said, '_I promise to give the barer of this note one morning of fantastic sex any way they wish, signed Ianto Harkness-Jones. P.S. thanks for letting me sleep, cariad. I love you._' Jack put it in his pocket and winked at his fiancé.

Xxxx

Just before 1pm, Ianto, Jack and Gwyneth set off to the airport. On the way from his house to the airport, Ianto suddenly got nervous about the event awaiting him. He had talked several times with John and Gray over the phone, even on video call, and there was no doubt they got along really well. With John he maintained a surprisingly good father and son relationship, in spite of the unusual John's character, and there was no word except 'close' to explain Ianto and Gray's relationship. For Ianto, Gray was like the younger brother he'd never had, while Gray seemed enthusiastic about the idea of having another older brother.

When they got there, a little boy ran up to Jack, crying out his name.

"Gray!" Jack said, lifting up the boy and spinning him around. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, but can you put me down now?"

"Sorry." They both giggled.

"John," Jack said, shaking his hand.

"Jack… And there you are Ianto Jones... Nice to meet you…"

"You too…," Ianto replied, as he shook John's offered hand. _'Not as bad as I thought it would be'_, he thought, trying to calm himself. He then turned to Gray. "Hello, Gray. It's so good to finally meet you directly little brother… This is for you..."

"Thanks, Ianto," he said as he hugged him. He then proceeded to put on the red dragon's head hat. "This is so cool!"

"Glad you like it."

Xxxx

Their trip back was filled with laughter and stories. Gray had talked non-stop, telling everything but nothing to Jack and Ianto. Mostly his story was about his school and his friends. He boasted about his new video games as well. Ianto could see his mother smiling through the rear-view mirror. It was no big surprise that Gray had taken his mother heart. She once told him that whenever she saw a toddler boy she always saw a mini version of Ianto.

When they got back, the girls were in the living room watching TV. Both of them quickly stood and shook John's hand. Lizzie was as enthusiastic as Ianto at the prospect of having a younger brother.

"Gray, come and watch TV with us," proposed Rhiannon, looking at the small creature who was peeking from behind the only grown up man in the room.

"Yeah, come on, you're our brother now and it's tradition…First day of the holiday rule," added Lizzie softly.

Unsure, he poked his head around John's waist, looking at the enormous grin from Rhiannon and the shy smile from Lizzy. He considered for another few seconds before he shouted his agreement and ran into the living room, leaving the others, who went into the kitchen and sat around the table.

Gwyneth busied herself in the kitchen, making 4 cups of coffee for them. She was smiling slightly while listening to the conversation of the three men at the kitchen table. Jack was pointing out some important details like the time and documents they might need for the civil partnership while Ianto reran the expense calculation for the whole partnership, ceremony and reception.

She looked at her son intensely, and suddenly tears threatened to fall as she realised how fast her little Ianto had been growing up. In three days he would marry the love of his life, in two years he would go to university and become less dependent on her, and who knows what would happen in 10 years. He might have his own little family already; give her grandchildren, though not in the traditional way. These thoughts kept going around in her mind until Ianto's voice invaded her senses.

"Are you okay, mam?" asked Ianto, slightly worried.

Gwyneth blinked several times to hold back her tears and turned around. She must have been deep in her thoughts for quite a while because the three of them were giving her concerned looks. She gave them her reassuring smile and brought the coffee cups to the table and sat down before answering, "Yeah. Sorry, I was lost in thought. You were saying something, cariad?"

"Oh, we were just talking about you walking me down the aisle. Would it still be alright, mam?"

"Absolutely sweetheart," she said whilst squeezing Ianto's hand.

They continued to talk for a while, about the finer points of the ceremony, until Gray came running in. "Come on Jack, Ianto, come and watch the movie with us!" Gray took their hands and led them away.

They faintly heard Gwyneth ask John, "So, what happened to Jack's gran?"

Xxxx

Over the next few days, the two families decided to go sightseeing together, visiting all the sites you know, but never go to because you live there. Gray got overexcited on the every trip, begging Jack and John to buy him souvenirs. Much to everyone surprise, Ianto became the one who could calm down the hyperactive Gray, entertained him with lots of stories about every place they visited.

Jack was smiling slightly, watching the sight of his most beloved person walking, hand in hand, with his own sister, Lizzie and Jack's precious little brother, Gray. The young ones looked so drawn into Ianto's explanation about the current castle they were visiting. God, Ianto looked so hot. Maybe he could make him re-enact his imitation of a tour guide tonight… in a much more interesting way of course.

"He would make a good father."

The comment thrown by Ianto's mother snapped Jack out of his thoughts. What would Gwyneth mean by that statement? Was she regretting her son's decision to walk down this path with Jack? Was that some sort of warning or…

"Don't look so frightened Jack, honey," she said, as she smiled at him and touched his shoulder. "Just because the two of you don't have a womb, it doesn't mean you won't ever have children, right? Maybe not your own but what's the difference? As long as you love and care about them."

Xxxx

Soon it was Christmas Eve. At 5am, Jack and Ianto couldn't sleep any longer. So they laid there, Ianto's head on Jack's chest, and talked.

"I heard the groom and bride shouldn't see each other the night before the marriage. It brings bad luck."

Ianto chuckled, "Since it's groom and _groom, _Jack, I thought it would be okay. Hopefully, it'll bring good luck instead."

"You know, this is the last morning we're going to wake up like this. Not that I object though."

"I don't understand Jack," Ianto said, lifting his head off Jack's chest and raising his eyebrow. Jack laughed at Ianto's puzzled expression. Jack sat up, leant over Ianto, and picked up an envelope from under his pillow. Jack gave Ianto a chaste kiss, and handed the envelope to the Welshman.

Ianto opened it. It was a cut out of a double bed. Ianto looked even more puzzled, so Jack elaborated.

"That is being delivered tonight... That is our new bed!"

"You bought us a bed?"

"I bought more than that… but you'll have to wait for those." He smiled and kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Jack, if you're going to kiss me, do it properly!"

"As you wish!" Jack rolled over, pinning Ianto beneath him, and leant in for a kiss. After a few minutes, Jack gently pressed his tongue to his future husband's mouth, requesting entrance, which Ianto granted. He groaned as Jack's tongue slid along the back of his teeth.

They kissed, and made love, for the next 2 hours, until Rhiannon banged on the door. "Oy lovebirds, get up, you're getting married in 3 hours."

"Shit! Jack, get off me, we need to get ready," Ianto said, panicked, trying to push Jack off him.

"Calm down baby, we have plenty of time… and I did enjoy these last few hours." Jack kissed him gently and rolled down next to him. Ianto got up first and went to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, Jack was gone, leaving only a note.

_Gone to the hotel with Gray and John. See you in 3 hours. I love you Ianto Jones (Thought I'd call you that because it's the last time you will hear it) and I can't wait until you are mine. All my love, forever. Jack x P.S. There is a surprise for you behind the door._

Ianto turned around and there, on the back of the door, was a black 3 piece suit, with a white shirt and red tie. Jack was really gonna get a reward tonight.

Xxxx

Ianto's mouth went dry and his heart stopped beating for a second when he stepped into the registry office. Jack looked stunning in his suit. It was the same shade of black as Ianto's, but his had a blue shirt and he didn't wear a tie or waistcoat. He kissed the man that would become his husband in 10 minutes, on the cheek, and they proceeded to step into the room with their fingers entwined. Neither of them listened to what the registrar spoke, they were too busy throwing glances at each other, and so he needed to clear his throat to let both men know that it was time to sign the register. There was no ring exchange since their rings stayed with their honoured attendants, Tosh and Owen, for the traditional ceremony. Instead they shared a one deep, longing, heart stopping kiss once they were officially declared as civil-partners. Ianto couldn't forget the tears of happiness that fell down his mother's cheeks when she and John signed the consent that needed, since none of the grooms were 18 years old yet.

"I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones, my dear husband!" said Jack, with a burning passion in his eyes

Ianto chuckled, watching the enthusiasm in the man that he would spend his life with. "I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones... although, you are technically only my civil-partner, until our ceremony later. Come on, let's get married our way!"

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and lead him to the car that was waiting ahead of them. However before they could actually get in, Gwen and Tosh grabbed their best friends' hands and separated them.

"Not now guys. Just for once, please bear a few minutes without your soul mate."

Xxxx

Jack arrived at the hotel first, with Tosh. The room looked fantastic. Chairs covered the hall, set neatly into two sections, with an aisle running down the middle. The chairs were decorated in red, white and blue ribbons, with a red dragon on the end chair of each row. At the front of the room were the American and Welsh flags. Jack chuckled a little. That felt a bit like a union between their two countries.

All their friends were already in their seats, as Jack made his way to the front. Ianto's uncle Davyd was preforming the ceremony, as he was a minister, so would be able to adapt the traditional vows.

As Jack stood at the front with Tosh, he was so nervous. This ceremony was the more real one for him. Tosh, being his best lady, had the ring he'd bought Ianto. It was a white gold ring, with a blue sapphire in the middle.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his skin, when Rhys shouted "They're here!"

Owen and Gwen walked down the aisle first, arm in arm, followed by Lizzie and Rhiannon.

Then the music changed to 'From This Moment On' by Shania Twain and Ianto and his mum appeared at the door. As soon as Jack saw Ianto, all his nerves vanished. He realised then, that he had nothing to be nervous about. He loved Ianto and Ianto loved him, and this was the only thing that could make his life perfect.

When Ianto reached the front, Jack took his hand and smiled, before they both faced the front.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jack and Ianto. Repeat after me Jack… I Jack Harkness, take you Ianto Jones, to be my husband… to have and to hold, from this day forward…for better or for worse…. for richer, for poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish… from this day forward, 'til death do us part..." Jack repeated each line and smiled at Ianto.

"Ok, Ianto, repeat after me… I Ianto Jones, take you Jack Harkness, to be my husband…to have and to hold, from this day forward… for better or for worse…for richer, for poorer… in sickness and in health… to love and to cherish… from this day forward, 'til death do us part..." Ianto repeated each line too and smiled back at Jack.

"Ok Jack and Ianto want to say a few words to each other…Jack, do you want to start?" Jack nodded and looked into Ianto's eyes.

"Ianto, from the first time I saw your picture, I knew I wanted to meet you. I was so happy when it turned out you were my exchange partner. When we did meet, and you shook my hand, I knew I wanted to be more than just your exchange partner. That morning, when I asked you out, and you left me hanging, I thought that was it. I'm glad you said yes to be my boyfriend… Standing here, I feel like all my dreams have come true. I know we're young, but I know you are the only one for me, now and forever... I love you so much."

"Jack… When we first saw the exchange photo, Gwen and I thought you were gorgeous, and both wanted you. I did feel the same as you when we met, but I was scared. Gwen told me to take a chance on being happy with you, and I'm glad I did. When I started this exchange, I didn't expect to fall in love, and I definitely didn't expect to get married, but I wouldn't change one second of it. I love you too Jack, more than I can put into words, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Now, who has the rings?" Tosh and Owen stepped forward, and handed the couple their rings for each other.

"Jack you first… Repeat after me… I Jack, give you Ianto, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Jack repeated the words, putting the ring on Ianto's finger, as a small tear trickled down his cheek. They had both put the promise rings on the other hand, just for today.

After Jack, it was Ianto's turn to say the words. As he said them, he put his ring on Jack's finger, also shedding a little tear. Ianto's ring for Jack was a white gold band, with a single ruby in the middle.

"By the power vested in me by Jack and Ianto, I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Harkness-Jones. You may now kiss each other."

Jack pulled Ianto close, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him. Both were oblivious to the cheers that erupted around the room. When they finally broke apart, Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him out of the room, at a run. Some people laughed at their eagerness. As they passed, Ianto's mam blew him a kiss and mouthed 'have a good time', before he turned his head again to where they were heading. Jack went to reception and the receptionist gave him a key.

"The room is prepared as you ordered sir."

"Thank you."

When they entered the room Ianto gasped, but before he could say anything, Jack pinned him against the closest wall and began kissing him passionately. His hand wandered along his new husband's body and began loosening the suit buttons. He slipped his hand, and held on, to Ianto's waist while his tongue invaded that slightly opened mouth. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily.

"Jack… why?" Ianto panted.

"Because, I wanted our first time together, as a married couple, to be special… Here…" He handed Ianto an envelope.

"2 tickets to the Greek islands... in July… Jack this is too much. I know you have the money, but you don't need to spend it all on me!"

"Nonsense… That is our honeymoon, and who else am I going to spend it on, if not my husband, hmm?"

"I love you," Ianto said as he leant in to kiss Jack again. "You know while we're here we might as well have a bit of fun!"

"I like the way you think Mr Harkness-Jones."

Xxxx

Downstairs, Rhiannon and John were organizing everyone to move the chairs and set up the tables. Gwyneth had gone home, ready for the bed delivery. Twenty 20 minutes later, Gwyneth returned and nodded at Tosh, letting her know that her surprise was in place. When they were done, Tosh phoned Jack.

"Hello." Tosh could hear the slight breathlessness of Jack's voice and the muffled 'who's that' from Ianto.

"Jack, where are you and that new husband of yours? We're waiting for you."

"Ok, were coming Tosh. See you in a bit."

Xxxx

As they stepped into the room, hand in hand, they noticed everything had changed. All the chairs were positioned around the sides of the room. There was a DJ set up directly opposite them, and to their right was a mini bar. On their left, was a rectangular table set up with enough space for Jack's and Ianto's families. In the centre of the table were 2 heart shaped balloons, one blue and one silver.

Tosh and Owen came over to the couple, leading them to the table, Gray and John sat on one side of the couple, and Gwyneth, Rhiannon and Lizzie sat on the other. Music started to play and the Torchwood couples began to dance, as well as some others. An hour after the couple first arrived; Gwen took the DJ mike and shouted, "Speech!"

"I'll start, I guess, being best man and all," said Owen standing up. He walked to the stand where the DJ was and held the mike. He had a coke bottle in his hand and was holding it up as he spoke. Torchwood were grinning and sharing knowing glances that that speech wouldn't be a proper one. They even doubted Owen knew what a proper speech entailed. As if knowing their thoughts, Owen just grinned and said, "Ianto, you've been my friend for years and it's good to see you happy… right next!"

Everyone laughed as he sat down again.

"Short and sweet Owen," commented Gwen, "but I agree... to Ianto and Jack!"

"TO IANTO AND JACK!" everyone repeated.

"Ok my turn…" Jack stood up, reluctantly releasing his hold on Ianto's hand, which had been there from the moment they stepped into the room.

"Dear Ianto, my gorgeous husband," he said with a grin that drove everyone to cheer, and that same boy to turn a shade of pink. "I know I've said this like hundreds time and you might get bored but I need to tell you, and everyone here, that I love you with all my heart. I never expected to find the love of my life at 16, hell; I never even expected to go to this country, let alone find my other half. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you so much Ianto Harkness-Jones… to Ianto!"

"TO IANTO!"

From his seat Ianto smiled and stood up, since it was his turn. They met halfway, and to everyone's surprise he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into a deep kiss that lingered for almost 2 minutes. Everyone was holding their breath, watching the bare affection exchanged between the newlyweds. When the need for air grew too intense he released Jack and gave him a small smile, before he proceeded to the stand.

"Sorry for the sudden need to express my love to my dearest husband, after his beautiful speech. God, I forgot what I'm going to say. Jack, this is your fault." The audience laughed, and so did Ianto, when he caught the pout Jack gave him.

"When we first got engaged, I never expected to be married 2 months later, especially since I told you 2 years. But you changed my mind, after we got home from London, and you told me the real reason for those vows we shared… when you said you couldn't lose another part of your heart. That I was a part of you, and you had to be joined with me to make you whole. I know you probably didn't want me to say that, and I'm sorry, blame it on wedded bliss… but you're a part of me too Jack…You have made me so happy. I can't wait to share our lives together. I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones... to Jack!"

"TO JACK!"

Jack jumped up from his seat and strode across the room, pulling Ianto into his embrace, much to the boy surprise. With everyone around them cheering, Ianto leant over and placed a loving kiss to his husband's lips. They kissed for a few minutes until the music started again and they decided to dance. The DJ introduced them and their first dance as a married couple. Jack had chosen 'Everything' by Michael Bublé.

After, it was 'Love, Sex and Magic' by Justin Timberlake and Ciara, so Jack stood behind Ianto and they began to move together, grinding into each other. Owen and Tosh, and Gwen and Rhys, joined them and soon all the exchange students had paired off, or joined in on their own, except the ones who had gone home for Christmas, like Nick and Santi.

Xxxx

At 1am, Jack and Ianto headed home, leaving a few people at the party. When Ianto entered the bedroom he gasped. The new bed was amazing, fully made with a single red rose and an envelope under it.

"Jack..?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know…Take a look." Ianto walked over and picked up the envelope. Inside was Tosh's secret photo (them kissing in Hyde Park) with a note saying, _'To my best friend and his new husband, I took this as a surprise. I was saving it, but thought that now would be a good time to give it you. Have a good wedding night… I love you both. Tosh xx'_

Needless to say they had a very good wedding night.

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the Christmas holiday, Jack and Ianto didn't have a much time to themselves. Almost every day, different members of the Jones family turned up, wanting to get to know the new Jones spouse. The reactions they got were varied but at least they are polite enough to keep their thoughts to themselves. _It's in the blood. Typical Jones, _Jack thought. They were surprised with the gifts they received, but the only gifts that mattered to them were the gifts they gave each other on Christmas day. Jack had given Ianto a silver bracelet with a blue sapphire in the centre, engraved with 'Dwi'n dy garu di, am byth, Jack.' As it would seem, their brains worked in sync, Ianto had had the same idea and bought Jack a gold bracelet with the very same inscription translated into English, 'I love you, forever, Ianto x'. Just like how they slipped the bands on their fingers on their wedding day, they lovingly put the bracelets on their partner's wrists.

Christmas turned into New Year, and the start of another school term… a term where the Torchwood members had a number of exams to sit. Moreover, on the first day back, Jack and Ianto had to inform the school of their recent name change. The administration staff had been really helpful and didn't ask any questions but Jack kept his hold on Ianto arm, just to reassure him. Since the visits from his relatives, the boy seemed really awkward when people questioned about their status, etc.

In the days that followed, with nothing much to occupy their spare time, Torchwood would sit in the common room and talk about their varied Christmas holidays. Mostly, Santi and Nick talked, telling the others about their time back in New York, and how Nick appreciated Santi's help with his revision.

"… Shame my memory's so rubbish though, I hated that question on the plant life cycle!"

"I know Nicky boy! That was cruel… although, I don't need to know about plants to be a doctor!" The others all laughed at that.

As the weeks went by, and the topic of their conversations changed, the subject of Jack's birthday, on 17th February, inevitably came up. They all knew of Ianto's plans, _all of them except Jack,_ having all been recruited to help. He had planned to have a party in one of the St David's Hotel function rooms. Unbeknown to the others, except Tosh, who was quickly becoming a close friend to him, Ianto had used some of his savings to pay for him and Jack to stay for 3 days in Scotland, the week after Jack's birthday. As he arranged that with Tosh, the other Torchwood members were left in charge of party decorations.

Xxxx

On Saturday 17th, Ianto took Jack to Cardiff Castle to distract him, while the others set up the room. They walked along the path to the Norman Castle; Ianto held the map in his hand, and Jack's hand held the waist of his husband. Much to his disappointment, he had to let go of the Welshman's waist whilst they were climbing up the stairs to the castle. However, walking behind Ianto he got the best _view_.

"Jack, watch the steps."

Jack started and raised his head to meet Ianto eyes. He grinned, "Sorry. I was distracted."

Ianto just chuckled and continued to walk to the top of the hill. When they arrived, they turned around, facing Bute Park, and Jack's hand returned to its post on Ianto's waist.

"Wow! Look at the view, it's beautiful."

"Well I've never heard it called that before," Ianto giggled.

"I meant you, but the other view is just as good," said Jack, as he pulled the younger teenager into his arms, kissing him gently. Ianto rolled his eyes, when the kiss ended, and snuggled into Jack's chest. Safe and warm in Jack's arms, Ianto let his mind wander. He began imagining the future, like he had done in so many of his dreams. He imagined being here with their children. Although, he couldn't tell Jack about these dreams, he wasn't quite ready yet, so he stayed quiet and looked out on the city.

Xxxx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Jack was speechless. He knew Ianto had planned something for him but he never expected this. He had been surprised when Ianto led him to the St. David's Hotel, he could not believe what Ianto had in mind. However the younger boy just raised his eyebrow and walked in front of him, not even going to the receptionist to retrieve a key. Instead he found himself being led to one of the function rooms, and when Ianto casually opened the door they were welcomed by shouts and cheers. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a DJ in the corner, and all their friends were there. Ianto had even arranged for John and Gray to come over, but John had to work so he sent Gray on the plane, with a chaperone. It didn't take long for Jack to spot him.

"Gray!" he shouted, lifting the boy into his arms. "How did you get here? Where's John?"

"By plane, Jack," he answered with a matter-of-factly tone. It seemed Ianto had influenced the boy quite a bit. "Ianto invited me. I even got on the plane myself, and Auntie Gwyneth picked me up. It was so cool! This lady sat with me on the plane... she was very nice... she read me a story..."

"Sounds like you had fun!" Jack said, putting his little brother down.

"Yeah... I'm going to go thank Ianto for my ticket!" The boy ran off to hug his brother-in-law.

Jack's eyes followed his brother across the room, and watched as he was embraced by Ianto. Gray tugged Ianto's sleeve, to make him kneel down, and whispered something to Ianto, who in return gave the little boy a pat and a peck. As Ianto turned, Jack caught his eye and mouthed, "Thank you," at his husband. The Welshman winked back at him and released his squirming brother-in-law who set off to hug Lizzie, as she sat with Gwyneth on one of the seats.

A few minutes later, music started to play and people started dancing. Jack immediately went for Ianto and pulled him onto the dance floor. As they danced, they both moulded into each other, and Ianto rested his head in the crook of Jack's neck. As they lost themselves in the sensation of being close to one another, time seemed to stand still. They didn't notice the song changes; their music was their joined heartbeats, as they swayed together. They were brought back to reality by Gray, who suddenly announced, "Come on Jack, open your presents already!"

It didn't take long to get through the pile of gifts. He'd made sure to note the name on each tag, and felt slightly disappointed that Ianto's name wasn't there. Noticing his husband beginning to pout, Ianto handed him the holiday information, and explained what it entailed. Jack beamed before they professed their love for each other, and shared a passionate kiss. As they kissed, the music began again, and the merriment increased tenfold.

By midnight, the party was over and the Harkness-Jones family headed home, and began to organise sleeping arrangements. Gray was to be staying for the weekend, and the following half term week, so he needed a place to sleep. It took a lot of moving around but eventually Gray was settled in Lizzie's room, and Lizzie was on the pull out bed in Rhiannon's room. Jack had insisted on saying goodnight to his brother, but was disappointed when, upon returning to his and Ianto's room, his husband was asleep. Jack sighed; it had been a long day, and he couldn't really blame Ianto for being tired, although, he was slightly disappointed he wouldn't get any more of Ianto's fantastic 'Birthday Sex,' but he could live with that, especially since he still had _that note_. As he slipped into bed, and curled himself around the sleeping Welshman, he felt delighted when his husband's hand covered his own. He was even more so, when Ianto moved their joined hands to cover his heart, effectively bringing their bodies closer.

"Ianto?" he whispered into Ianto's ear. When he received no reply, he kissed his slumbering husband's cheek, saying, "Goodnight Ianto," before settling down, and eventually succumbing to sleep himself.

Xxxx

The weekend soon passed, and Jack found himself woken up mid-morning by the sunlight pouring in from the newly opened curtains, and his comfortable duvet ripped off him. His limbs gravitated towards the space next to him, attempting to find the warmness that he knew was supposed to be there but pouted when all he could feel was an empty and cold bed. He curled into a ball in a last attempt to comfort himself, when he felt a tickle on his bare feet.

"Wake up, Jack! Ianto's waiting downstairs!"

His brain processed the familiar voices and two names jumped into his consciousness. That must be Lizzie and Gray. He found himself attacked by the two little devils who jumped onto the bed on top of him. Rhiannon, who was leaning on the door frame laughing her arse off, watching every useless defence Jack put up. _So this was why Ianto had been really insistent that he put pyjama bottoms on last night._

"Come on, Jack. You'll miss Nessie if you're late!"

_Nessie? Who's Nessie?_ He let Lizzie and Gray pull him into a sitting position and absently moved to the bedside, where his eyes caught the red envelope on the nightstand. _Oh. That Nessie. _The packed duffel bag near the wardrobe and his neatly hung up coat, on the back of the door, brought him more into consciousness. He ushered the two kids out of the door where Rhiannon retrieved them and forced the reluctant boy and girl to walk downstairs. They had not had their fun yet they said. In automatic mode, Jack washed up and dressed himself in shirt and jeans that Ianto had prepared in the bathroom. He smiled and his heart warmed with these small gestures Ianto did. His husband might not talk much but these small little things, like preparing his clothes, foods, etc., made him feel really lucky.

30 minutes later the two of them were on their way to Loch Ness. Ianto fell asleep on Jack's shoulder a few times, since he woke up really early to prepare breakfast and the snacks for the trip. Whenever he woke up, Jack's fingers would automatically begin to caress his hair and cause him to drift off again. Jack happily wrapped an arm around his spouse's shoulder and watched the sleeping Welshman. Two middle aged women, who sat across from them, looked warmly upon the couple and smiled while watching the affectionate show. Ianto woke up around 10 minutes before they arrived and Jack was speechless once they stepped out onto the land of the Gaels; a very rare occurrence for him.

The hotel was beautiful. It was shaped like an old castle keep, but had 4 turrets on the corners. To either side of the building were wide green gardens. Behind him, opposite the hotel, was the loch, complete with a little jetty, and in front was a forest.

As Ianto unloaded, Jack was mesmerised by the landscape around him. He was so enthralled by it that Ianto had to encourage him to move. If Ianto thought Jack's expression on seeing the grounds was adorable, he was in for a surprise when he entered their bedroom. The instant Jack stepped through the door, and looked around, his jaw dropped.

"Baby, this is fantastic. I love you so much… thank you," Jack enthused, pulling Ianto into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too cariad… Plus, it's your birthday week, so I'm aloud to spoil you."

The room was decorated like you'd expect a castle bedroom to be… It had stone walls, but didn't feel cold as they were either adorned with paintings of the surrounding countryside, or covered by the furniture. The room consisted of a king sized four poster bed, an en-suit bathroom, with a large ornate bath and a shower. It also had a fireplace and sitting area, and a balcony that looked out over the loch, covered by a large red curtain. As the hotel only had 5 rooms, they were all grand in size.

Bags discarded, Jack dragged Ianto back out for a walk in the gardens and the forest. As they walked, hand in hand as always, Jack enthused about every detail that the couple passed. Ianto didn't mind, he was happy that Jack was enjoying himself. Once Jack's interest in the environment died down to the occasional comment, the temperature fell, and Ianto was feeling a bit cold. Knowing Jack wouldn't mind, he let his hand slip from their hold and snaked it around Jack's waist, before proceeding to rest his head on his husband's shoulder. At that point, he felt Jack's arm slip around his body, and sighed contently, enjoying the connection as they walked together.

Lost in the sensation of being close to the one you love, neither of them noticed when little snowflakes began to fall, until one landed on Ianto's cheek. Raising his head from Jack's shoulder, he looked up at the white flakes covering the sky.

"Oh Jack… it's beautiful," sighed Ianto, as the landscape began turning white.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jack countered, pulling him into a tender kiss. "Come on, let's head back... I don't want you to catch a cold."

As Ianto saw the moon rise that night, he suggested they wrap up warm and take a walk around the gardens. Jack, being so enamoured by the Welshman, agreed instantly and the couple went for a romantic stroll in the moonlight. There was no need for words, just holding the other's hand was enough. To Jack and Ianto, the hotel grounds were magical, all covered in snow, that they inspired some pretty magical kisses under the starry sky. The enchantment naturally transferred to the bedroom, where they strengthened the connection of their souls.

Xxxx

The next morning, as Ianto sat and read, he felt Jack start to shake in his sleep. As he shook, he kept whimpering, 'Ianto,' over and over again.

"Jack?" Ianto said, concern lacing his voice, as he put down the book he was reading, and tried to wake the sleeping American.

"Ianto?" Jack cried as he woke, throwing himself at his partner and bursting into tears.

Ianto held him close and stroked his hair, muttering soothing words in his ear. Ianto didn't know how long Jack had been crying before the tears began to subside. When Jack had completely settled, Ianto asked,

"Are you ok now, cariad?"

"I'm sorry baby... I had the most awful nightmare… I dreamt that you died in my arms… it threw me… it's never happened before," Jack said quietly.

"I don't understand Jack, what's never happened before?" Jack sat up and took Ianto's hands in his. In that simple gesture, the concern he felt for Jack doubled, and it showed on his face. Ianto looked apprehensive, which the next sentence didn't help to extinguish.

"Ianto, I need to tell you something… I… God, this is so hard…" Jack stopped and looked at his husband, seeking comfort. Ianto smiled and squeezed his hands, wordlessly telling him to take his time. Jack gave him a quick kiss, took a deep breath, and continued.

"Today …6 years ago…was the day my parents left…."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry," Ianto said, squeezing his hands, and pulling him in for a hug.

"I know… but I need to tell you… I'm not the best person to be around today… Every year, for the past 6 years, I have had nightmares about my parents death… imagining the different ways the plane went down. Last night, I imagined you…" Jack paused as tears began to trickle down his cheek.

"It's ok Jack, I don't need to know…"

"You're my husband Ianto; I need to tell you… I usually hide away, refuse to speak to anyone… I need your help, help me stop the nightmares, please."

"I promise, together we can stop the nightmares that today brings. I'm never leaving you, I promise. I love you Jack… Thank you for trusting me, and telling me." Ianto wiped Jack's eyes and gave him a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you too baby… more than I can put into words," Jack said as he planted another kiss to Ianto's lips. As they kissed, Jack deepened it, trying to block out the horrible memories of the past and focus on the present, here with his husband, the love of his life, his soul mate. As they kissed Jack took the time to show Ianto how he felt about him. Soon they were making love, slow and tender, not knowing where their bodies ended and their husband's began.

That day, Ianto spent every moment trying to keep Jack's mind off his parents and the nightmares that came with their deaths. They spent the day messing about in the snow, making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. Ianto was pleased to note that Jack was enjoying himself, laughing and pulling him in for multiple kisses. By evening, they were both freezing, so headed inside, deciding to warm themselves up in a hot bath.

As twilight faded, and the sky was decorated with stars, the couple sat in dressing gowns by the fire.

"I've enjoyed today. I never thought I would."

"It's been fun."

"You know, my parents would have loved it here… and they definitely would have loved you," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Ianto and pulling him close to his side. Ianto instinctively rested his head on Jack's shoulder, and together they sat, watching the fire.

Later that night, in the early hours of the morning, Jack was lying in bed, watching Ianto sleep beside him. He was lying on his stomach, his hip touching Jack's side. The glow from the still lit fire illuminated his face and down his naked back. Jack rolled onto his side and propped his head up, just watching the other boy sleep. He tried to resist the urge to touch him, not wanting to wake his husband, but the desire to touch that soft skin won_. _He reached out and softly stroked Ianto's back, causing him to sigh in his sleep, much to Jack's delight. _I'm in heaven, _Jack saw Ianto smile in his sleep and his heart jumped. He loved that smile, the smile reserved only for him, the smile he only saw after they make love. He smiled back, even though Ianto couldn't see it, before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to Ianto's cheek. Ianto smiled again, but didn't wake up. He then thought back to this morning, "You know baby, I never usually speak to anyone today, about my parents or the nightmares, not even Tosh. I'm so lucky to have you baby. I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed his cheek again. Jack ran his hand across Ianto's skin once more, before pulling the cover further up Ianto's body; after all he might catch a cold if he didn't. He then shuffled up so his chest was against Ianto's side, and wrapped his arm around him. His lips were inches away from his husband's, and their noses touched slightly. Jack snuggled closer and fell asleep with a smile.

Xxxx

The next morning Jack opened his eyes to find Ianto gone.

"Ianto…? Ianto!" No answer. He sat up, and realised the shower was going. He listened harder and heard the sound of Ianto singing,

'_And I can't believe, that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can…'_

_Wow his singing voice is amazing. I've never heard it before. _Jack thought; as he listened to Ianto sing their wedding song. Jack walked up to the bathroom door and leaned on the doorframe, listening to his husband sing. When he had finished the song, Jack entered the bathroom and knocked on the shower door.

"Morning cariad," Ianto said as he opened the door. He leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning baby... Can I join you?" Jack asked with a suggestive grin.

"Sure... but a shower is for getting clean, not dirty."

"Spoilsport," Jack huffed before smiling and stripping.

"I wondered where you'd gone when I woke up alone," Jack said as he got in.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you Jack. You knew I wouldn't have left."

"I know."

"And for the record… I'm lucky too." Jack gasped.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was until you kissed me…"

"Why didn't you respond?"

"I figured you needed to believe I was asleep."

"Yeah… I guess I did… thank you."

Jack gave him a chaste kiss.

"Oh… I love you too." They both smiled, before continuing to get ready for the day.

The snow had melted, and it was quite warm, so Jack decided that he wanted to hire a boat and row out to one of the little islands for a picnic. Overall, it was a very enjoyable day. They talked, laughed and took pictures, just enjoying being together.

When they flopped onto their bed that night, they were both exhausted. They snuggled up against each other and fell asleep.

Xxxx

Waking up on the last day of their trip, Ianto was shocked to see Jack fully dressed and packing their clothes.

"Good morning."

"Morning baby," Jack replied, jumping on the bed and kissing Ianto. "I thought that if I tidied up early we could take a walk on the loch-side before we leave."

"Sounds good."

Not long after, they were sat on the jetty, feet in the water, kissing fervently.

Unfortunately, all holidays have to come to an end… With their cases in the taxi, Jack asked the driver to take one last picture of them in front of the hotel. They then both jumped in the back and began to kiss lazily all the way back to Cardiff.

When they got back, they were greeted by a very hyperactive Gray. He bounded up to them asking all about the trip and if they'd bought him anything Scottish. Once the couple handed him his gift, a Loch Ness monster toy, he ran back into the house shouting for Lizzie, leaving the couple with Rhiannon who helped them bring in the bag full of gifts.

After the cases were unpacked, the family gathered in the living room, wanting to hear about their holiday. They had a great time showing their photos and handing out more gifts, of shortbread and tartan skirts.

That night, as they lay basking in the afterglow, Jack began to stroke Ianto's hair, as his husband's head rested above his heart. Suddenly a huge clap of thunder filled the house, causing both teenagers to jump slightly, before settling back into their embrace.

A few minutes later another boom sounded and loud bangs were heard from their bedroom door. Ianto pulled on a pair of boxers, opened the door slightly and stumbled when Gray came running into the room and charged into him, clinging onto his waist. He threw a glance to his husband while he caressed his brother in law's hair, trying to calm him down

"Gray…Are you ok?" asked Jack.

"I'm scared Jack." His speech was muffled by Ianto's skin, and caused the older boy to chuckle from the friction. He looked up and turned to his brother on the bed. "Can I sleep with you and Ianto?"

"Ok... Give us a second… Close your eyes," Jack added as he hunted for his boxers. He knew Gray wasn't good in a storm and it was probably worse being in unfamiliar surroundings. Once Jack's boxers were restored, Ianto led Gray to the bed and in seconds he had crawled up and snuggled close to his brother. Sensing that the siblings needed their space, Ianto laid on the furthest side of the bed, trying to give them room, but Jack's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He ended up mirroring Jack's position and caressed Gray's shoulder to calm him down when another clap of thunder echoed around the room. They shared a chaste kiss before kissing Gray's forehead in turn. Ianto brought his arm over Gray, and rested his hand on his husband's hip. All 3 fell asleep within a few minutes, comforting the younger boy from the noises of the storm.

Xxxx

The next morning, Jack woke up to find Gray sleeping with his back to him. The boy seemed very comfortable, his face buried into Ianto's pale chest. In return, Ianto's arm was clasped protectively around the little boy. The two of them had moved slightly further from their position last night, which left him feeling like an outsider. Something burbled inside him and triggered a frown to form on his face. _Why would I feel jealous towards my husband just because he holds my brother? I should be happy they get along well,_ thought Jack. He touched Ianto's hand and lifted his fingers a bit. Ianto jerked awake.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he asked hoarsely. The reaction made his frown deepen. Ianto had never reacted that way when he woke him up with touches.

"Nothing… I just...mmm...Gray," he stuttered. His did not want to upset Ianto with his peculiar jealousy.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was on autopilot, hugging the person beside me."

"I should make sure you occupy the spot beside me next time. Don't want you hugging random people, do we?"

Ianto chuckled and reciprocated Jack's wink. He released his embrace on the boy between them and leant over to claim his husband's lips.

"I'll just get this clingy little limpet to his room so we can have our private morning snuggle," Jack replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I love the way your mind works," Ianto said and grinned widely. He watched Jack carry the sleeping boy out, sitting up when the door closed behind them. He made a mental note to give the two brothers some more time together today, time for just the two of them.

Xxxx

After breakfast, the family went on a daytrip to Barry Island. Due to the fact that it was the holidays, there was a small fair. When they got there, they split up to go on the rides. Gray was dragging Jack and Ianto around, holding Jack's hand, who, in turn, was holding Ianto's, fingers entwined as usual.

The first ride he dragged them to was the merry-go-round, then the dodgems and finally the small roller-coaster. On the last ride, Ianto chose to wait for the brothers on the ground. Both of them reluctantly left Ianto and headed for the ride. _Now they have their private time_, Ianto thought, smiling. He bought three bottles of cold orange juice and sat patiently on a bench near the ride. After the ride ended, Gray ran towards Ianto and jumped onto the seat beside him, sharing his experience with his brother-in-law. He paused briefly when he received the juice bottle, and took a large gulp, then continued his passionate tale. Oblivious to both of them, Jack was standing beside Ianto, who'd already forgotten about his husband, immersed in Gray's excitement. After a total of 13 minutes; he counted; the two of them seemed to realise they were missing someone's presence and turned their heads around to find Jack. Gray ran to him and hugged him, whilst Ianto grinned apologetically and handed him the remaining orange juice. Jack just nodded absently and held both of their hands as they walked to the picnic area.

When they had eaten Gwyneth took Gray to give the couple some time alone. Jack took Ianto on the Ferris wheel. He loved it as it meant he could snuggle close to Ianto. He liked how Ianto's head rested on his shoulder, as his arm sneaked around his waist, and the scent of the boy's aftershave which mildly permeated his senses.

For dinner, the family went to McDonald's, where Gray told them all the rides he had been on and how much fun he had had.

Jack sat opposite Ianto, which he didn't really like, but Gray had insisted he sat with him. It seemed his face laid bare his feelings because Rhiannon gave him an understanding smile. Unbeknownst to the others, another part of his heart decided that he was quite happy with the seating arrangements because it meant Gray would not be sitting _next to_ _Ianto_. While his brother talked, he began rubbing his foot up and down Ianto's leg. Ianto smiled up at him through his eyelashes, as he drank his coke. Rhiannon kept giving them knowing glances, while Lizzie, Gwyneth and Gray remained oblivious.

That evening, they sat together, as a family, and watched Shrek, through Gray and Lizzie's insistence, before going to bed. Once again Jack was a bit annoyed when his brother decided to sit between him and Ianto, this time with Lizzie as well. Suddenly enlightenment came to him. He was not jealous of Ianto because he'd become really close with his only brother. _He was jealous of Gray because he had monopolised his one and only husband. _He couldn't believe, of all people, that he would be jealous of his brother… his _8 year old_ brother.

Later, in their room, Jack was staring at the ceiling when Ianto returned from the bathroom. He could see the disturbed expression on his husband's face and decided to stand in the doorway, trying to guess what was passing through the older boy's mind. This continued for another 20 minutes until Jack wondered where his husband was. He raised his eyebrows at the frowning boy leaning on the door frame.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Ianto, closing the door and walking over to the bed.

"I was just...

His fingers touched Jack's head and began combing through his hair. "Come on, Jack. You've been acting weird since this morning. What is it?"

"You realised?" he muttered, slightly surprised.

"How could I not when you were scrutinising me every five minutes, Cariad?" he countered with an amused smile.

Jack sat up, surprised by Ianto's statement. _Was he?_

"Believe me, you were," said Ianto as if he could read Jack's mind. Maybe he could. He was not known for being subtle but he was quite sure his jealousy was not that obvious.

"I um... I was actually..." _This is gonna sound really weird, _he thought.

"Yeah?"

"I was jealous," he huffed, "of you and Gray."

Ianto felt a bit guilty. It seemed he had not given the brothers sufficient time together. He should have known better. He moved closer towards Jack and engulfed him in his arms, whispering an apology. His hand stroked Jack's bare back and his nose nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm sorry. It's just really fun to spend time with him. I've never had a brother. I should have given you two more space. You must have missed him a lot."

"That's what I thought as well. But, that wasn't the problem, baby."

Ianto relinquished his embrace, in surprise, and looked into Jack's blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This morning, I thought I was jealous of _you_ 'cause you spent so much time with him. But when we were watching Shrek I realised that Gray was the one I was jealous of, because he kept clinging to you and monopolising you the whole day... You must've thought I was mad, yeah…?"

To say that that was hilarious was an understatement. Barely a minute passed before Ianto broke into laughter. The pout on Jack's face made everything more ludicrous. After the laughter faded, he pushed Jack onto the bed and kissed him deeply before he whispered into Jack's ear, in a husky voice, "Jack Harkness-Jones, let me show you that I'm yours to monopolise, and yours only."

**Thank you for reading, sorry for the wait. Please review. :)**

**P.S. I hope the Welsh was right, I used a translator. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Torchwood Cardiff for all your reviews, thank you. And thanks to all who have read, reviewed and set up alerts for this story, I do appreciate it. **

**Warning: M/M content.**

Chapter 11

On the first day back after the half term, Torchwood were sat in the common room, listening to Jack talk about his and Ianto's holiday. The American lit up as he talked about all the things he and Ianto had done.

"…It was brilliant," Jack concluded, passing around the photos they'd printed out to show the group.

"I wish I could go to Scotland, it sounds great," sighed Gwen, as she saw the picture of the hotel grounds.

"Let's do it! We'll book a hotel… We can go at Easter; it's only a month away."

Xxxx

For the next few weeks, Torchwood spent every spare moment together, talking about what they planned to do once they were in Scotland. Some had even begun to pack. This included Ianto… who had packed and repacked plenty of times. The night before leaving, Ianto was still debating on what to pack. As his husband pottered around, putting more and more clothes in the case, Jack grabbed his hand, ceasing his movements. Once he was satisfied that Ianto wouldn't move, Jack let go of his hand.

"Ianto, baby, do we need all this? I understand you want to be prepared, but this is crazy!"

"Are you calling me crazy Jack?" Ianto asked, stepping back and putting his hands on his hips.

"No. It's just we don't need 4 jumpers, or 3 pairs of trousers, each. And we definitely don't need 8 t-shirts each... I love your idea of being prepared baby, honestly I do, but this is a bit extreme."

"What do you suggest then?" Ianto frowned. When Jack smiled at him, Ianto's frown deepened, and he huffed, "What?"

"You're cute when you do that."

"Jack! Married people are not cute; you can't be cute if you're married."

"Ok, sexy then." Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. "What? I'm aloud to call you sexy. It's my job to complement my husband." Jack leaned over and gave Ianto a peck on the lips.

"Love you too…," said Ianto, to return the unspoken affection which was so clearly written in Jack's eyes. "I guess we need to sort this case out."

And with that he began to unpack. Again.

Xxxx

The following morning, as Torchwood stepped onto the train to Edinburgh, they were so excited. It didn't take long to find enough seats together. As usual, the 3 couples sat together, leaving Nick to sit with Santi, which he didn't mind doing; he liked Santi, who had become like his best friend.

Across from him, Ianto had already got out his guide book, and was telling the group about all the things they could do when they got there. As the train rattled through England and into Scotland, Ianto's enthusiasm died down, and he put the book away, turning his attention to the places they were passing instead.

It didn't take long for the train to pull into the station in Edinburgh. Their hotel was in the centre, with a perfect view of the castle, so it didn't take long to get there. When they arrived, they found out they had all but 2 rooms in the hotel. The only couple sharing were Jack and Ianto; the rest had decided to stay in exchange pairs. Unfortunately, they couldn't decide who was having which room. After 15 minutes of arguing, Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him into the room closest to him.

"We're having this one!"

Seeing the American's decisive action, the others filtered into the remaining rooms. Just before the doors closed, they all faintly heard Owen complain to Nick, "Bloody hell, we're next to the Harkness-Joneses. We're never going to sleep with those two having loud sex every night!"

After they'd all settled in their rooms and unpacked, they decided to go for dinner in the hotel restaurant. Luckily they'd managed to secure a booth big enough for them all to sit around, and found that they enjoyed it more, being able to talk to each other.

The dinner went really well. The meal was good and they enjoyed their time talking and laughing. Soon bedtime came for the teenagers. When their excitement had slowly worn down they all collapsed, exhausted, onto their beds and fell asleep with all their planning for the next day swimming in their minds.

Xxxx

The next morning, Jack woke up in Ianto's arms. Smiling, he leant up and placed butterfly kisses to Ianto's face, trying to wake him gently.

"Morning cariad," Ianto yawned.

"Morning baby," Jack replied, before repeatedly kissing his face, saying between kisses, "Love you…love you…love you…"

Ianto giggled, "Love you too," and rolled on top of Jack, kissing him deeply. His tounge brushed Jack's lower lip asking for permission and when Jack parted his lips Ianto was all but patient, he thrust his tongue into his husband's mouth and strove to conquer Jack's. He could feel Jack's hands on his buttocks, squeezing and pulling him forward. He roamed his free hands on Jack's cheeks, traveling down to his neck and shoulder, feeling every texture of the firm body underneath him.

His palm found Jack's erected nipples and his thumb brushed teasingly over the rigid buttons, while his mouth was busy sucking the other boy's neck. The double attack earned him a loud moan from Jack. He giggled over Jack's neck, sending a wave of vibrations to the other boy's senses, which made the squeeze on Ianto's buttocks tighten.

"Shh... Silence cariad. Don't want to wake Owen up, do we?" he asked in a husky voice while leaving a wet trail on Jack's chest, before sucking his left nipple.

"Mm... Yeah. I don't want him to knock and beg to join us," he laughed. However, his laugh abruptly stopped, exchanged with gasps and moans, when he felt Ianto twist his other nipple while intensifying his ministrations with his talented mouth. His moans turned into groans once Ianto's free hand grabbed his hard cock and began to squeeze it slowly.

The looked he threw at Ianto made him growl. All along the treatment, Ianto kept his eyes on Jack; his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. Ianto had never been the adventurous one in their sex life, but he could be really sexy and hot when he wanted to. _And Jack loves the time__s__ when Ianto Harkness-Jones __is __in control._

Leaving Jack's nipples, Ianto moved south and wrapped two palms around Jack's rigid member, gaving it hard squeezes and fast strokes. Jack threw his head back, enjoying every contact between Ianto's skin and his cock. The feeling was overwhelming when Ianto joined their hard cocks and stroked them together. He knew that if Ianto didn't stop, he would come there and then.

"Oh damn, Ianto!" he exclaimed.

Uncaring, Ianto continued his work and raised an eyebrow, with his usual way, which seemed to make his husband more aroused. Much to his surprise, he heard Jack whimper while his body writhed underneath him. He asked for the lube and Jack practically threw the bottle at him, impatient as always. _The show__'s__ just __started_, he though with a smirk.

Once Ianto coated his fingers with the lube, Jack, in autopilot, widened his legs to give his husband better access. However, instead of inserting his fingers in Jack's arse, he reached behind and fingered himself. He grinned when Jack sat up and looked at him, gobsmacked. He began to touch his shaft as well, and the combined feeling of his fingers brushing his prostate as he wanked off became so much that he knew he would come soon.

Still mesmerised, Jack watched Ianto lower himself on top of him as he felt his cock slowly enter the familiar tightness of his husband. He needed several seconds to process the graphic sight in front of him before he grabbed Ianto's hips and helped him settle himself on his penis. Both of them groaned at the sensastion and waited several minutes before Ianto started to lift himself until Jack was barely inside him and slammed back down in time with Jack's thrust. The rythym slowly got faster. Jack shoved hard into him while he rode Jack wildly. He let out loud moans everytime the tip of the little Jack met his prostate.

Jack could not imagine any scene that would be more beatiful. Ianto, on top of him, riding him wildly and jerking his cock off with both his talented hands. It didn't take long before they, as a final action, both gave up and came, shouting each other's name and professing their love. Ianto made a puddle on Jack's stomach and he could feel the stickiness inside him. He was surprised when he thought that fact was quite erotic and felt the irresistible desire to remain in the position for a while. He didn't move until he heard Jack grunt underneath him.

"Ianto baby, if you stay there any longer I can't promise you that I won't flip you over and ravish you every way I can think of."

Instead of moving, Ianto grinned and squeezed Jack inside of him. "Oh we can't have that, can we?" he retorted cheekily.

And in one swift movement Jack flipped Ianto, so he was laid on his back, and had his wicked way with him.

Xxxx

In the next room, Owen was sprawled out on his bed as Nick pottered around him, getting dressed. He heard Jack cry out Ianto's name, and banged on the wall. "Sorry," was called from the other room. Nick laughed.

"What?" Owen growled.

"You, you're so grumpy in the morning." Nick chuckled, "Let them enjoy married life."

"I do, but not when they wake me up in the morning."

"You are so funny when you're grumpy!"

"Yes, thanks Nicky mate." Owen smiled, he liked his exchange partner; he was easy to talk to. Nick knew when he was joking and when he was angry.

Nick liked his partner too; Owen was a laugh and liked having fun. If he was honest, he preferred Santi's company, but Owen was nice to him.

Across the hall, Santi and Rhys were both snoring, dreaming about the future. Rhys was picturing marrying Gwen, inviting all of Torchwood to the wedding… He even had Santi as his best man. Santi was also having an enjoyable dream, about the boy he'd wanted for years. He was imagining that they were walking, hand in hand, through Central Park. He knew he couldn't do anything about it… there was no way he could make it true, his parents would disown him. How he envied Ianto, living his life with the boy he liked. Granted, the American had no idea how he felt about him, and he hoped he never did, but he was determined to try to spend as much time with the boy as possible before he got back home.

Xxxx

"This is amazing!" said Ianto as he looked out over the castle walls.

"So are you," replied Jack, leaning on the wall, staring at Ianto. He had insisted that they went today, as he knew Ianto loved visiting castles, and Edinburgh was one of the best in the UK; at least that's what the guide book Ianto had brought said.

"Jack, stop flirting with me and enjoy this view," Ianto chuckled, causing Jack to pout. Ianto giggled again and gave him a little kiss; he was soon smiling after that.

"You two ready to move on?" They both nodded, and followed the others to explore the rest of the castle. As they passed the main entrance again, Ianto requested an audio tour. As they walked around, Jack felt a bit rejected, feeling like he was second to this infernal contraption. The only things reassuring him were the Welshman's fingers firmly entwined with his, and Ianto occasionally relaying information about the exhibits to him.

By 12.30 the group were getting hungry and decided to eat the sandwiches they'd bought earlier in the day. They found a perfect spot on the grass mound, with a perfect view of the turrets, and settled into their familiar positions. Little did they realise, that they were separating themselves from the group too, setting up paired activities… Gwen was lying on Rhys stomach, telling the others about her family going to Swansea, oblivious to the fact that only Rhys was listening. Tosh was on her iPhone, sharing her headphones with Owen, showing him her parents' latest video email. Nick and Santi were talking together, about everything and nothing. Occasionally, Santi would smile and laugh at what the other boy said.

While his friends were occupied with their own activities, Jack turned his attention back to his husband and smiled. He had put down the audio tour, but was now looking at the visitor's guide book. Ianto was showing him the pictures and telling him about the history of the castle, not that he was taking much of it in, Ianto's voice was so sexy, he couldn't concentrate. He chuckled at Ianto's obsession with the history of the places they visited, although, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The group sat for a while, talking in their pairs, until Ianto said, "Hey, the cannon's going to go off in 2 minutes, watch up there!" Ianto pointed to the top of the battlements. He had just read that the cannon went off every day at 1pm. Everyone scrambled to sit up as quick as they could, watching where Ianto had pointed to.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

BANG!

"God that's loud!" said Santi.

"You are stupid sometimes mate," said Rhys, giggling.

"Leave him be, that's part of Santi's charm, stating the obvious," Nick said, smiling at Santi.

"Thanks Nick." Santi smiled back, as his heart did backflips.

"That was amazing. I wonder how they get it bang on time," Tosh wondered.

"That's our Tosh, always thinking technical," Jack said, smiling at his best friend's use of the pun, without her realising.

Ianto was quiet, he had seen the look that Santi had given Nick, and was wondering if he could help the couple. He didn't know how they felt about each other, but he was determined to help his friends, especially Santi, who looked desperate to have the other American boy. He stayed deep in thought for the rest of the day, hardly registering when Jack, or one of the others, talked to him.

Even as they slid into bed that night, Ianto was distant; he didn't even give Jack his usual goodnight kiss.

Xxxx

The next morning, Ianto rolled over and noticed that Jack was still asleep. Crumpled tissues lay all around him as he hugged the pillow. It broke Ianto's heart; he had done this, even if it was unintentional.

"Jack," Ianto whispered, stroking his cheek. Jack stirred, he looked awful, and his eyes were swollen and red. "Jack, cariad, please wake up," Ianto begged and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Ianto?" sniffed Jack, opening his eyes. It pained Ianto to see they were bloodshot, no longer the brilliant blue that he loved. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did to piss you off, I'm really sorry."

"You didn't do anything Jack. I'm sorry for treating you like this. I didn't mean it. I love you." Ianto smiled and gave Jack a tender, loving kiss. Jack gave him a weak smile in return, relieved that Ianto wasn't annoyed with him.

"I love you too… So, what was last night about?"

Ianto told Jack all about his suspicions concerning Santi and Nick, and Jack agreed to help, discreetly of course.

Xxxx

At 11am, the 8 teenagers were queuing outside the Edinburgh Dungeon, waiting for their turn. Over breakfast, they had taken a vote on what they were going to do that day, and with 6 votes, the dungeon won. They'd been stood for quite a while and were starting to get a bit bored. Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys had been offered a place with the last group, but they wanted to stay together, so they had to wait. Finally, a green light came on, above the archway in front of them, and the woman unclipped the barrier. They took their partners' hands, except Nick and Santi of course, and slowly walked in.

The group walked down a stone corridor, like in a castle, lined with torches, and opened the door at the end. Inside was a type of empty courtroom. They stood waiting for a few seconds, until a judge came in and stood at a pedestal.

"Welcome sinners, you are here to be judged for your crimes. YOU!" he shouted, pointing at Jack, and then pointing to the stand. Jack looked at Ianto, who gave him a worried look. He gave the Welshman's hand a quick squeeze and took the stand. The judge shouted at him, "Name?"

"Jack Harkness-Jones."

"You, Mr Harkness-Jones, have been charged with robbery, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" replied Jack with a grin.

"Well I beg to differ, thief; you were seen by Mrs Applegate stealing 2 chickens… Jury, how do you find the defendant?"

A booming recording of 'Guilty' sounded around the room.

"You have been found guilty, take him away!"

A man in costume came in, handcuffed Jack, and took him out of the side door. Ianto felt a sense of foreboding, and Gwen came over to comfort him.

"Court is adjourned. You may leave through that door." He pointed to a different door, to the left of the one they entered from, and they all left the room. As Ianto walked out, he looked to the end of the corridor and saw Jack.

"Jack!" he shouted, running into his arms.

"Hi baby," Jack replied, as he held him close.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, they took me out, untied me and brought me here." Jack held out his hand to Ianto, which he took and laced their fingers, and they walked together back to the others. Happy to be reunited, the group continued up a few steps, and opened the door at the top. This room looked like a torture chamber. Ianto was afraid; he had nightmares about a place like this once, long before meeting Jack. He hid behind his husband, peering over his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be picked as a volunteer. Tosh was doing the same with Owen, snuggled into his side, with his arm around her protectively. Another actor came from a side door, announcing himself and asking for a helper to test his torture devices. At first, none of the 8 teenagers wanted to… well, Jack would've done, but Ianto needed him, so he stayed quiet. After a few minutes Rhys, believing he was the manliest of the group, decided to step forward. Following a short demonstration on how to use each device, they were led out the door, where they followed the corridor around and finally came to a jetty. Bobbing there, in the water, was a boat. On closer examination, the group noticed that it would only hold 6 of them. They all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, but it took Owen to put it into words.

"Now what?"

"We split up, meet at the other side," said Jack calmly.

"Ok how? Surely it's not fair to leave 2 of us for another boat," stated Nick, knowing if they did, it would be Santi and himself staying behind.

"Why don't we go in 4s?" suggested Gwen.

"Right, me, Ianto, Nick and Santi in this one, the rest of you go in the other."

Ianto gave him a questioning look, to which Jack leaned closer to him and whispered, barely audible, "If they come with us, we can test how they are together when they're not thinking about it." Ianto nodded, it was a good idea.

The 4 of them got in the first boat and sat down. Jack turned and waved at the others, with his free hand, as they began to move. As soon as they entered the tunnel, Ianto, feeling scared again, curled himself into Jack's side. The ride was all about a cannibal and his victims, and Ianto hated it. _Why am I being such a wimp?_He thought. He had no idea, but he liked it when Jack let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Instead of looking around, Ianto decided to look at Nick and Santi, who were sat in the seats in front of them. They were seated close together, so their sides were touching, and Nick was whispering in Santi's ear. Ianto saw Santi's hand close into a fist as the American talked. _Trying to calm his emotions no doubt, _Ianto told himself. But what shocked him the most was, when Santi whispered back, Nick's hand did the same. Jack noticed this too and gave Ianto a kiss on the temple, trying to let Ianto know that they wouldn't give up. Soon the ride was over and they all got out. Ianto and Jack noted that Nick's hands went to Santi's waist, to steady the Spaniard, when the boat wobbled. They stood on the jetty, looking back up the tunnel, waiting to be reunited with the missing half of Torchwood.

When the others had joined them, they all continued on through the next door. Once they entered, they noticed they were in a graveyard, with two men moving through the mist. As was becoming the norm, Tosh and Ianto hid behind Owen and Jack, a movement which was ignored by the others. However, if they'd been paying attention, they would have noticed that Ianto was turning very pale.

"What's this, new victims?" one said as he moved closer. "Looks like we have a couple of easy targets." They moved closer and both grabbed Ianto, who instantly fainted. They all started to panic, Jack most of all, as he knelt next to his husband and began babbling incoherently.

"Jack, stop it!" shouted Owen. "You're not helping. We need to get him outside." He looked at the two actors, who pointed to a door with a red X. Jack lifted Ianto and carried him out, followed closely by the others.

"Bloody hell!" Owen swore, once they were outside and had looked him over. Noticing him shaking, he took Tosh's iPhone... "He's gone into post traumatic shock… He needs caffeine and rest."

"How do you know it's not what he had in London?"

"Was he shaking in London?" Jack shook his head. "So it can't be the same thing... At least, I don't think so." Jack nodded, noting that Ianto hadn't complained of any pain, like in London.

"Ok. We need a café. Can he walk?" asked Nick, trying to get them back on track.

"No, he's shaking too much, and I don't think he's responding too well either."

"So, let's find the closest coffee shop... How about that one?" asked Santi, pointing across the road at a Starbucks.

"Perfect," said Owen as they all crossed, thinking to himself, _why is it always Ianto? Ever since we were kids it's been him who got hurt, not us…It was always us protecting him, the youngest..._

Xxxx

Twenty minutes later, sat in the coffee shop, Ianto was coming around. He was still on Jack's knee, as he was still slightly out of it and didn't fully realise where he was. If this were under different circumstances, Jack would have loved having his husband sat on his knee, but it wasn't, so he was trying to stay focussed. The American was holding the cup with Ianto, as his hands were still shaking; even though the rest of his body had stopped.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and play cards?" suggested Rhys, "I noticed a pack in our bedside table drawer." The rest agreed.

When they had finished, Jack carried Ianto back to the hotel, as he was still wobbly on his feet. Half way back, Ianto fell asleep in his arms.

"That's normal Jack. That means he's coming out of it… At least, that's what it said on the internet."

When they got back at the hotel, they all went to Jack and Ianto's room. _Lucky Ianto insisted we tidied up this morning_, thought Jack, as the others set up at the little table opposite the bed. Gwen ordered room service while Jack got Ianto into bed, removing his shoes, socks and trousers, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. He then pulled the duvet over him and kissed his forehead.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours Jack, don't worry."

"It's hard not to Owen."

"I know, but you've done all you can. Come and play, and in a couple of hours, he can join us."

"Ok…"

An hour later, Ianto began to stir.

"Jack," he said, groggily.

"I'm here baby," he said, climbing onto the bed and kissing him softly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine cariad. What're you doing?" he asked, sitting up. At the same time, Owen was having another look at him, iPhone in hand… all seemed fine.

"Playing pontoon, want to play?"

"I think I'll just watch you." Jack went back to his place, resting against the bed. Ianto was looking at the group, unsure. He was in his boxers and t-shirt, at least Jack was sensible enough to leave his t-shirt on. It would be alright for the boys to see him like this, but it must be disturbing for the girls, especially Tosh who hadn't known him that long. He was going to ask Jack for trousers or something else that could make him decent enough to get off the bed, when he got another idea. He slipped under the duvet and crawled to the end of the bed, where his brown hair appeared, followed closely by his head and shoulders. Jack looked very surprised when he saw Ianto's head show up next to his face. The rest of the group fell into a fit of laughter when they saw Ianto looking innocently at a slightly confused Jack.

"What did you do that for?" asked Jack.

"What? I'm in no decent condition to get off the bed," returned Ianto innocently. Jack stayed silent for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

"That was kinda cute," he said with a wink.

Ianto stuck his tounge out before reminding Jack that married people are not cute, awarding him another outburst of laughter from the group. He put his arms over Jack's shoulders, joining his hands, and rested his head next to Jack's cheek. After a few minutes, Jack realised Ianto's presence was good for him… before Ianto woke up he was losing; now he was winning.

"You're my good luck charm baby… I love you," he whispered as he leant to the side, and kissed Ianto softly.

"Love you too," Ianto replied, returning to their previous position.

"Do you mind professing your undying love later, we're trying to concentrate," huffed Owen. He had been winning.

"Sorry Owen, could this hostility be because I'm now winning?" Jack gave him his signature grin.

"Sod off Harkness," snapped Owen. "Twist."

"Harkness_-Jones,_ please Owen. He is my husband after all." Tosh gave him another card.

"Shut up Ianto," huffed Owen. "Now I'm bust! That's it; I'm going to kill you!" Owen got up and jumped on the bed, tickling Ianto, who he knew was very ticklish. He let go of Jack and screamed, "Jack help!"

Jack joined in, trying to tickle Owen, who said, "Tosh, help get your best friend off me!" Tosh joined in and began to tickle Jack, who was not ticklish, so changed to tickle Owen instead.

Soon the rest abandoned the card game and joined in too.

Xxxx

The following morning, Torchwood were waiting at the bus stop, for the open top bus tour. Because Tosh and Ianto didn't enjoy it yesterday, the group had let them choose what to do today. Not everyone was happy with sitting on a bus for an hour, listening to a man talk about the city, but they didn't complain.

Jack and Tosh were sat on the shelter's seats talking, when Ianto came and sat on Jack's knee.

"Hi baby," Jack said, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist, and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hi cariad, what're you talking about?" Ianto asked, draping his arms around Jack's neck.

Before he could reply, the bus arrived and they all piled on, sitting at the back upstairs.

Half an hour later, Nick pointed to his right and said, "Look, there's a park there, why don't we go there for lunch? We could have a picnic."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Santi. The rest soon approved, and by 2pm the group were sat in the park.

"This is nice," mused Gwen as she lay down across her coat, sunbathing.

"Mmmhmm," agreed Jack. He was also sunbathing, with his head resting on Ianto's lap. He looked up and smiled at his husband, as Ianto lovingly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wish we could do this every weekend," said Tosh quietly, headphone in her ear, lying with her head on Owen's leg.

"Wouldn't it get boring every weekend?" asked Owen.

"Every other weekend then…?"

"It'll be nice to do this in America, Central Park is amazing," added Nick.

"So it Bute Park, maybe not as grand, but still nice," said Ianto.

"That's my husband, sticking up for his hometown."

"Of course… but I would like to see Central Park too."

"And you will baby, I promise." Ianto smiled and bent down to kiss his American husband.

Seeing Jack and Ianto together made Santi envy them a little, wishing he could have the same with Nick. He was shook from his musings by Nick putting his arm around him, saying, "You ok?" Santi was speechless; tingling from the touch, so he just nodded.

Nick kept his arm there for a while, until Gwen said, "Aww, don't you two look cute, like another Jack and Ianto."

"Gwen!" Ianto admonished, as both boys blushed, and Nick removed his arm.

"What? Don't pretend you haven't noticed the chemistry between them, if I didn't know better, I'd say they both fancied each other... Look they're blushing…"

"Yes love, but it's their business not ours…," said Rhys.

"Look guys, if you want to be together in secret while you're here, we won't say anything to anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

"Promise?" asked Nick. Santi's heart skipped a beat, was this the start of his dreams coming true?

"Promise… right guys?" Everyone nodded.

"Ok, what do you say Santi? Why don't we give it a go while were here, see where it goes, and I promise if your parents find out, I'll stick by you?" Nick's arm went back around Santi's shoulders.

"Ok, but it has to be a secret." Santi smiled, his heart was doing backflips. Finally the boy he longed for was his.

"Ok, I can live with that…," said Nick, giving the Spaniard a small kiss on the cheek.

They sat talking for a while before deciding to go shopping and out to a restaurant for dinner.

After returning to the hotel that night, the 8 teenagers flopped onto their respective beds, completely exhausted.

Xxxx

On the final morning, Jack woke up with Ianto sleeping on his chest. He moved his head to check the time, 5am. _Few more hours yet, _he thought as he closed his eyes again, and tried to sleep. He was beginning to drift off when someone knocked on the door.

Jack slightly shouted, "Come in," and then checked to see if he had woken Ianto, which he hadn't.

"Hey," Tosh whispered as she entered, "I can't sleep. Gwen's snoring."

Jack chuckled and pulled the duvet over Ianto and himself.

Tosh smiled and asked, "Isn't he heavy?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I quite like it; I can feel his heartbeat next to my chest…. God, what's happening to me?" he laughed lightly.

"Love Jack… does crazy things to people."

"Tell me about it… I can't do anything without thinking about him. I can't go anywhere unless I know he is near. I am completely under his spell… I love him so much..."

"I know you do…," she replied, watching as Jack began drawing the infinity symbol on Ianto's back (∞).

"So, what about you and Owen?"

"I love him Jack, but I don't know if we'll survive after the exchange is over… I hope we do."

They continued to talk about their relationships and their hopes for the future, until Jack felt Ianto kiss his chest. "Morning cariad."

"Morning baby… Tosh is here." Ianto lifted his head and looked at her.

"Morning Tosh…"

"Morning Ianto..."

"Have you two been watching me sleep?" he asked, before yawning and laying his head back on Jack's torso.

"A bit, but we mostly talked…"

"Ok. I don't know if I imagined it or not, but were you drawing infinity on my back at one point?" Jack looked sheepish and gave him a little nod. Ianto smiled and kissed his chest again.

"I love you Jack, you know I will never leave you don't you?"

"You're good at that whole fake sleep thing aren't you?" chuckled the American, before explaining to a puzzled Tosh what he meant, and continued their conversation. They tried to include Ianto, but he was so comfortable, safe and warm in Jack's arms, that he kept drifting off to sleep.

Xxxx

At 9am the group met in the restaurant, for breakfast. They sat in the corner, spread across 2 tables, unable to have the larger booth. As they sat, Santi smiled, finally he felt like Nick wanted to sit next to him, instead of being forced to, so that the couples didn't have to separate. They sat at the table, opposite Gwen and Rhys, and began talking about how fun the Dungeon was the day before, until Ianto fainted of course. At the other table, Tosh was continuing her conversation that she had started with Jack that morning. Ianto, having no memory of what they were talking about, decided to zone out and talk to Owen.

"So, what are you and Nick going to do for the rest of the holiday? Are you going to visit your grandparents again on Easter Monday?"

"Not this year, because of Nick, Uncle James is going to bring them to us. The only problem is that me and Nick will have to share a room for a few days," Owen huffed.

"What wrong with that?" Ianto raised his eyebrow; he couldn't understand what the problem was.

"Nothing, Nick's ok it's just…." Now Ianto was confused, Owen was squirming, he never squirmed.

"Is this about him and Santi?"

"Yeah," Owen sighed guiltily.

"I can't believe you, you can support me but you can't support your exchange partner, selective homophobia. I can't believe you're… I can't even think of a word Owen. What's so different about me and Jack and Nick and Santi?"

Owen huffed again,_ Please don't make me explain, _he thought. Unlucky for him, his best friend had gone into overdrive, and started to rant about his lack of support for Nick.

As he waited for his best friend to stop his rant, he realised he had no option but to say something.

"I've got nothing against Nick being with Santi, you know that, but I don't want to share a room with him."

"Why?"

"I…" Owen began, but stopped. He really didn't want to explain, but it looked like he had no other option if he wanted to get Ianto off his back. By now both Jack and Tosh were listening to the conversation too. Jack was trying not to laugh, he knew what Owen wanted to say by the look he was giving Ianto... the look that said, _please drop this. You may be my best friend, but I'm starting to hate you right now. _Jack looked at his husband, and grinned. Ianto was supporting his favourite expression, outside the bedroom, 'the determined look'… how he loved it when Ianto had on this particular expression, the one that made him look even more gorgeous in Jack's eyes.

"Fine," sighed Owen, bringing Jack back to reality. "He talked about Santi for ages last night, then he talked about him in his sleep, and this morning he… he… bloody hell!" Owen swore, before holding his head in his hands.

Ianto gasped and covered his mouth, trying to stop the giggles he knew were imminent. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't control himself and collapsed into fits of laughter, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder as he did so, trying to deaden some of the noise. Tosh was also giggling behind her hand. Seeing his husband and his friend laughing, Ianto couldn't hold it in any longer; with a snort, he let the laughter flow freely.

"It's not funny! What with him and you two, I am so going to need therapy after this week!" If he thought saying this would stop their laughter, he was mistaken; it only made it worse… putting the three teenagers in hysterics.

After breakfast, everyone went back to their rooms to pack the last bits, before heading to the station. They didn't have to wait long; they were soon on the train heading home. Luckily, they'd found 2 sets of 4 seats, next to each other. Jack and Ianto sat at their table with Nick and Santi opposite. Once the train began to move, Ianto settled into Jack side and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Jack smiled, leaning closer to his Welsh partner. He then looked over at the new couple, and saw that they were holding hands under the table. He watched Nick smile as Santi whispered things in his ear. Jack grinned at them, slipping his hand into his husband's and entwining their fingers. Content, he gave the hand a quick squeeze, and settled close to his Welshman, enjoying the intimacy that he wouldn't change for the world.

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**I'd also like to say that the Edinburgh Dungeon in this fic is not exactly like how it is. I used the map on the website and based some bits on the dungeon near where I live. It is AU anyway, I'm aloud to change things. I hope you don't mind. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the wait. :( I'd like to thank Torchwood Cardiff and KimSully for their reviews for chapter 11. :)**

Chapter 12 

The rest of the Easter holidays soon passed and Torchwood were back at school. That Tuesday morning, Dr Smith called all the exchange students into the hall to talk about the camping trip he had planned for half term. He had planned for the group to go to the Brecon Beacons for the week. As he talked, he put on a slideshow for them all to see the campsite and some of the activities they would be doing whilst there. The Torchwood 8 couldn't wait… except Owen, of course, but he was soon silenced by Nick telling him to stop whingeing, which he did, much to everyone's surprise. The head continued to talk enthusiastically, for the rest of the morning, before excusing them for lunch.

Sat in English, that afternoon, Ianto was bored. He had finished the extra work Miss Noble had set for those who had finished their essays. He looked over at Tosh, and was surprised to see that even she was still working. He looked at Jack beside him; he was writing his essay. _How can you still be working on that, you've been doing it all week_? Ianto thought.

Jack realised that Ianto was watching him and took his hand, lacing their fingers, and then carried on writing. Ianto gave him an affectionate squeeze, before resting his head on the table, intending to stay there for the rest of the lesson, that was until Miss Noble shouted,

"Ianto Harkness-Jones, come here!"

Ianto looked at Jack, who shrugged, before letting go of his husband's hand, and getting up. She handed him a note and told him to go to Dr Smith. As Ianto left the room, Jack looked worried, _why was Ianto being sent to the head? Was it his fault? Surely they couldn't be punished for holding hands, could they?_

When Ianto reached the door to the head's office, he knocked tentatively. He waited for an invitation to enter, and slowly stepped inside. He was pleasantly greeted by the man sat at the desk and handed over the note from the teacher.

As he waited for the head to read it, he looked around the room. It was very rare for Ianto to be in the head's office… He looked at the desk in front of him. It was a mess. Papers were scattered all over the surface, with 4 coffee mugs breaking up the mass of white. In the corner of the room, was a bookshelf full of textbooks, and pride of place on the top was a model solar system. Ianto guessed that it was for when the man taught his physics lessons. He looked to the window, on the other side of the room, and noticed something blue sitting on the ledge. It was only about 30cm tall, but it looked like a little blue phone box. He must have been staring at it, because he unexpectedly heard Dr Smith say,

"It's called the TARDIS. I had a dream about it one day and decided to make it…. Anyway, this letter says that you have completed all your English work, until the topic changes in a few weeks' time."

Ianto was stunned, how could he have finished everything? He hadn't done that much, surely?

"I'm guessing that you've finished all your work for your other lessons so, until Miss Noble needs you, I am going to take you out of English lessons, and have you help year 11 students with their coursework. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good sir…" Ianto said, enthusiastically. He then thought of something … "Will the exchange be affected?"

"I don't see it being a problem."

"Thank you, sir."

Dr Smith smiled and told him all the details. When he was finished explaining he held out his hand for Ianto to shake. Ianto accepted happily, before heading back to class. Only God knew that it was the start of a hurricane in the Harkness-Jones household.

Xxxx

The weekend passed quickly, and soon it was Ianto's first English lesson since talking to Dr Smith. He went with the others to register, before heading to the office. Inside was a girl, who looked very nervous, but who he recognised instantly. He felt a pang in his heart, but Ianto shook his head and smiled to greet the girl. He was sure that it was just a coincidence. Besides, how bad could tutoring your ex's sister be?

"Hello Maria." Maria smiled but didn't speak.

"Ah Ianto, I see you already know each other. Right… see you later. Off you go!"

Once out of the room, they began walking, in silence, to the library, where they settled on a table in the corner. As they sat together and worked, Maria's confidence grew, she could do this…

"Ianto?"

"Yes?"

"I know that we, umm… have some issues between us but can we be friends? I don't really have anyone else, and my sister hates me."

"Sure. Besides, I've got no problem with you, right? It's lunch after, do you want to meet my husband and my friends?"

"I can't… I can't go into the 6th form." She lowered her head again, disappointed.

"You can with me… If you want to?" She looked up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Great."

They sat in the library working, for the next hour, until the bell went. At first, Maria looked tense and awkward around Ianto, but her worries soon eased by the warmness Ianto treated her with. As Ianto walked to the 6th form, she hesitated. He walked back for her and encouraged her to take his arm, which she did.

As they entered the common room, Ianto looked around and noticed that others were not there yet.

"Come on, sit over here with me…," he directed, leading her to their usual corner and sitting on one of the sofas. After a few minutes of talking about nothing much, she took her coat off, visibly relaxing in his company. She had been wary when Dr Smith had said Ianto was going to tutor her, but when she got home, and told her family; her sister, Lisa, had taken her aside and asked for her help. She was so happy about Lisa talking to her, that she would do anything. She looked up and saw another boy kiss Ianto. _That must be his husband_, she noted.

Ianto introduced them, before the group began to talk about their next exchange trip. Everyone was so absorbed in the conversation that they didn't notice Maria was still sat there. When the lunch hour was almost over, Ianto handed Maria his mobile number and told her to call or text, if she needed him… Only Jack noticed the triumphant look on her face.

Later that day, Jack told Ianto about it, but he just shrugged and said, "Surely not cariad. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" before continuing his homework.

Jack knew something bad was going on. _He just knew._

During the next few weeks, Maria did nothing but call and text Ianto. Some nights the Welshman would be on the phone to her for hours; at least that's what it felt like to Jack. He would be sat with his husband and when the phone rang Ianto would instantly answer it, ignoring the American in the process. At first they were just talking about the subjects Ianto helped her with but, day by day, the conversation grew into something more personal. He had tried to tell Ianto to back off a bit, a few times, but the Welshman had refused to listen. After the 3rd time, Ianto told him to stop being jealous and let him have his own friends.

Every time his phone rang, instead of sitting next to him in their room, he decided to leave and stand outside and have a private conversation. Sometimes he would be back hours later, making sure Jack was asleep already before entering the room and creeping into bed. Gwyneth asked Jack several times if everything was okay with them and told him that Ianto refused to answer. Jack tried to convince her that everything was going well but she simply didn't buy any of it. _Mother's instinct_, he thought. This whole situation was breaking Jack's heart, Ianto was his soul mate, and yet here he was telling him that he didn't believe him. Moreover, Ianto seemed to see him as the bad person here. He couldn't take any more of this.

On Sunday night, almost 3 weeks later, Jack decided to confront Ianto about the time he was spending with the girl. The perfect opportunity to do so arose that night… Ianto was in their room, reading his history assignment through, when Jack, who was laid next to him doing his English questions, heard his husband's phone beep.

"Is that Maria?" Ianto ignored him and started to text a reply. He was sick of Jack badmouthing the girl, she hadn't done anything wrong and yet Jack had been accusing her off all sorts.

That was the last straw for Jack, sick of being disregarded, he cracked, "You're spending too much time with her…"

"I'm tutoring her Jack; of course I'm spending time with her," Ianto snapped, irritated at having this conversation again.

"Yes but that's for school, not at home! You answer to her every whim… Can't you see that she wants you and is trying to distance you from me?"

"Jack, that's ridiculous! She knows I'm married to you!"

"I know she knows, and that's why she wants to put a wedge between us… and you're letting it happen!"

"The only person putting a wedge between us is you Jack. She has done nothing wrong and yet you insist on telling such ludicrous stories."

"She's up to something, I know it!" He was trying to warn the Welshman, and his spouse was clearly refusing to listen to his warning. Ianto saw the annoyed look on Jack's face, but he didn't care… Jack was wrong.

"That's enough, Jack! Maria is a lovely girl; you have no right to make up stories about her!"

Ianto refused to believe that the girl was anything but nice; she was too quiet and nervous not to be. Yes she was Lisa's sister, but surely that didn't mean anything, did it? Nah, it was just Jack putting ideas in his head… God he was so pissed at him right now!

Xxxx

For the rest of the week, Ianto spent more and more time with Maria and hardly spoke to Jack. Their whole marriage was crumbling, but Ianto refused to condemn the younger girl, not realising the damage it was causing.

On Friday afternoon, Torchwood were on their way to register for English, when Dr Smith stopped them.

"Ianto, may I have a word?"

"Of course sir, but I would have been there in a few minutes to meet Maria anyway."

"Well, I need to talk to you about that." The head walked off and Ianto followed him. He looked back to see his friends looking at him with worried expressions, making him even more anxious. Jack looked at him nervously. He clutched his books in his hand and made a motion to follow them but thought the better of it. He shook his head and walked to the front of the group, turning his back to Ianto.

Once they had reached his office, Dr Smith continued. "Ianto, you have done a great job tutoring Miss Hallet, but she has complained to me that you've been taking advantage of her."

"What? I never sir! I'm with Jack, why would I?" Ianto cried. How could Maria tell such lies? What would Jack say? Would he ever forgive him for doubting him? Oh God, he didn't only doubt him, he shut him out as well and treated him in a way he didn't deserve. He couldn't help it, but tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Was he about to lose his husband? He wiped his eyes, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. The head was shocked, misreading Ianto's apology for crying, for guilt. _I was so sure he hadn't done it, why would he be crying if he hadn't? _he thought.

"I'm sorry Mr Harkness-Jones, I don't want to do this, but I have to suspend you…"

"Please don't… If you do, I'll lose him… Please, I'm begging you…"

"I'm sorry; I can't let this go unpunished," the head sighed. He hated that he had to do this, especially to Ianto Jones, _Harkness-Jones_ he reminded himself, the best student he'd ever had.

"But I didn't do it! She's lying. Her sister, Lisa, is my ex, maybe she's trying to split me and Jack up… I know that sounds crazy, but I promise you sir, I've never been unfaithful to Jack." By now, the tears were flowing freely from Ianto's eyes. Instead of the polite, organised and immaculate young man he had always been, he was now stammering and mumbling. He was so desperate to prove his innocence that he didn't care about telling his teacher private details of his relationship... If he still had one, Jack had been right, why hadn't he listened? At this statement, Dr Smith smiled, _how could I have misread the signs? _The tears weren't gu_ilt. At least it wasn't guilt about the accusation. It was desperation._

"Actually, it makes sense. She reports you and Jack finds out, you argue, break up… Can you see her trail of thought?"

"Y-you believe me?" Ianto sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. If Dr Smith didn't believe him and suspended him, he could think of nothing but the downfall of his life, _his marriage._

"I do." The older man grinned and passed Ianto a tissue. Ianto smiled slightly and wiped his eyes again.

"Thank you, sir… Does this mean I'm not suspended?"

"No, you're not being suspended. I can see it's not your fault… you are a good student Ianto, but I'm going to have to stop your tutoring."

"I understand sir."

"I will still put the tutoring on your records… Don't worry about the rest, I trust you. Go back to English and tell Miss Noble you're going to be back in her lessons. Oh, I must ask you to break contact with Miss Hallet."

"Ok sir, thank you for believing me."

"No problem. Off you go! _And don't forget to make things right with Jack!_" He laughed as he shooed Ianto out the door.

As he got back to English, Miss Noble instantly called him to the front. He didn't want to tell her why he was back, so just made some random reason. He vaguely heard himself say 'finished' but he couldn't remember, all he could think about was, 'how am I going to tell Jack?' The teacher sent him back to his seat and he silently slipped into it.

"What happened?" whispered Jack, concerned. He could see Ianto's eyes were red, a clear sign that he'd been crying.

"I'll tell you later." Jack took his hand and went back to work, unable to concentrate as the worry about his husband's talk with the head, took over his mind, and all the anger he felt was soon forgotten. _How could he be angry when Ianto was clearly in distress?_

Xxxx

That night, when Gwyneth arrived home, she called Ianto into the kitchen… alone. Jack tried to follow, but Gwyneth just apologised and shut the door, leaving the confused American in the hallway, wondering what was going on.

As soon as she shut the door, she turned to her son and shouted,

"How could you hurt him? He loves you! You've been married for less than a year, and already you're having an affair!"

"What?" _Not again… Of all people, I thought mam would know it was a lie._

"I spoke to Mrs Hallet at work. She said my son had taken advantage of her youngest daughter…."

"How could you believe that mam? Why would I do that? I love Jack… I would never be with anyone else, how could you not trust me? Dr Smith does!" Ianto yelled. And with that, he stormed out of the kitchen, almost knocking Jack over as he passed him in the hallway, and ran upstairs, practically in tears. It took a minute for Jack to regain his composure, before he followed his husband. When he entered their room, Ianto was stood at the window, looking out. Jack walked over and tentatively put a hand on Ianto's shoulder. At first, Ianto didn't react, but a few minutes later, Ianto's hand covered his. Jack sighed and wrapped his other arm around the Welshman, who immediately relaxed back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry about downstairs cariad, forgive me?"

"Of course baby," Jack replied, kissing the back of his neck. Ianto sighed, and turned in his arms, instantly being pulled further into the American's embrace. The Welshman lingered there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth from his partner. After 5 minutes, Ianto pulled back, smiled, and led Jack to sit on the bed. Sitting opposite each other, Ianto took Jack's hands in his, and looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course… and I love you too… What's this about? What did your mum say… and Dr Smith?" Jack genuinely looked scared, an emotion he didn't usually show to anyone.

"Don't say anything until I've finished ok?" Jack nodded, and Ianto began telling him everything.

"….I'm so sorry, you were right, I should have listened... I love you so much, I don't want to lose you…" and with that final sentence, he gave in to the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come here," Jack said tenderly, pulling Ianto into a hug. Ianto buried his head in the crook of Jack's neck and cried. Jack held him close as he began to talk, "You won't lose me, I promise. I know you wouldn't've done anything; I know you, and I trust you completely. I also want you to know that I forgive you for not believing me, even though it hurt, I don't want to lose you over this… I love you, with all my heart, and I'm not going to leave you, ever, do you understand? I'm never leaving you." Jack let Ianto go slightly and lifted his head, placing a gentle kiss to his spouse's lips, and wiping his eyes with the back of his finger. Jack then lay down on the bed, pulling Ianto down with him, so that his head was resting on his chest. He began stroking his partner's back and his hair, while Ianto snuggled into his embrace. As he held his distressed husband close he whispered words of love to him, while Ianto continued to cry.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Jack. Gwyneth hesitantly opened the door and shuffled inside. It almost broke her heart to see her son, curled around his husband, clearly recovering from having been in tears.

"Can we talk?"

"Ok," Ianto replied quietly, as he began to sit up. Jack sat up too, resting his back against the headboard and pulling Ianto against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around the Welshman. Ianto took comfort from that simple gesture and relaxed into Jack's embrace, resting his hands on the ones around his waist. Once the boys were settled, Gwyneth began to explain,

"I'm sorry cariad. I was angry, mostly at the Hallets, and took it out on you. I know you, you're incredibly loyal, and I can see you love Jack and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. I'm sorry boys, for doubting that. I know this isn't a good excuse, but when Mrs Hallet told me, I was so stressed, I wasn't thinking straight. She showed me texts you had sent Maria, about loving her, and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry." She reached over and wiped a tear from Ianto's face. "Are you ok, cariad? You both ok?"

"Yes mam, but I never sent messages of love to her. Lisa could have faked them; she was always good at computers… What I don't understand is; what made you think I would cheat in the first place?"

Gwyneth paused. How could she tell Ianto the truth, it would break his heart? She must have been quiet for a while because Ianto said,

"Please mam, I have to know… You can tell me. I've got Jack; he'll get me through it, whatever it is... right Jack?"

"Of course, baby." Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's temple, and gave him a little squeeze.

"Ok, but you can't tell your sisters." Ianto nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry cariad, but about a month after Lizzie was born, your Tad left me… For 2 months I waited, with no news and a new baby, I couldn't cope. He came back, of course, and we continued as normal, until a year later, when a woman came and told us that her child, Marcus, was your Tad's, and she couldn't care for him without your Tad's money. We tested the child and your Tad, and it was true, you have a half-brother, who's 10, somewhere in Wales. I can't remember his second name; I don't think it was Jones, but it could be, I really don't remember... Anyway, your Tad refused to pay for the child and said the woman tricked him into sleeping with her, so had to take care of the baby herself. The last we heard the woman killed herself and the child went into foster care. I don't know where Marcus is now…. Anyway, part of the reason I shouted at you is that, you are like your Tad, in so many ways, not just in looks, so I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm sorry cariad, I forgot that yours is a true love, and ours wasn't…."

"I don't believe it… I…" He was half in shock and half in disbelief. "How did Rhi and I not notice Tad left?"

"You did, I told you he was on a work trip…"

"I'm not like that Mam; I would never do that to Jack." He turned in Jack's arms, and whispered, "I would never do that to you."

"I know, baby." Jack gave him a chaste kiss, before Ianto turned back to face his mam.

"I didn't want to tell you but…"

"…I asked you to. Sorry Mam."

"It's ok cariad, I guess you should know you have a brother. You can't tell your sisters, promise me. You too Jack." Jack nodded.

"I can't promise that Mam, but I can promise I won't bring it up."

"Thank you. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I'll leave you two alone." She got up and left the room.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, releasing his hold slightly. Ianto gave him a weak smile in return and stood up, heading for the pictures on his bookshelf. They had changed slightly since Jack had first arrived. He still had the ones of his family, but now there were 3 more there too. The biggest one, in an ornate silver frame, was one of them at their wedding, kissing as the ceremony ended. Next to it was a slightly smaller frame, with a picture of Torchwood together in Edinburgh. The last new picture was the one Tosh had given them on their wedding day. He scanned them all and picked up the one of his Tad.

"I know he wasn't the best Tad in the world, but I never expected this. How could he have left mam to look after us alone…? I don't know what to think anymore… I hope I'm not like that, I would never leave our children..." As soon as the word 'children' came out of his mouth, the Welshman stopped and, putting the picture back in its position, began wishing he'd never said anything. He couldn't bear it if Jack said no to them having a family; he couldn't take any more bad news.

"You want us to have children?" Jack asked. His voice was slightly teasing, but inside he was pleased… He wanted a family with Ianto, and was happy he did too.

"Well… I…," Ianto stammered, blushing profusely. Jack walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed teen, kissing the side of his neck.

"Me too," Jack said into his ear. Ianto pulled out of the embrace and turned around.

"Seriously?" he asked; stunned at Jack's statement… he was convinced he'd say no.

"Yep, I want us to have a family too... After Uni we can adopt, or use a surrogate, or…." Ianto put his finger on Jack's lips to silence him.

"You're rambling cariad, slow down. We need to finish Uni first before we even think about children. I'm glad you feel the same, but not yet, ok?" Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, and kissed him passionately. As the kiss deepened, Jack's arms snaked around Ianto's waist and pulled him so close to his body, Ianto felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't care; he loved kissing Jack like this, knowing Jack loved him. When the need for air became too great, they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

They leant their foreheads close together and wrapped their arms around each other. "I know we're young and everything," whispered Jack, "and we have a lot of things to learn about life and love. But I know, I believe, that we can, no, _we will_, overcome any obstacle that may arise, if, _and only if_, we're together. I love you, baby, you and only you. I will never ever leave you."

"I love you too, cariad, you and only you, forever."

"Let's go down for dinner." Jack took Ianto's hand and led him downstairs, thinking that he must tell Tosh at the first available opportunity. After all, what's the point of a best friend if you don't tell them your good news?

**Thank you for reading. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello. I am sorry to all the readers who have been waiting for this story to be updated. I have no excuse, only life. I thank all who have stuck with me and chosen to continue reading. I promise that I will never abandon this story so bear with me. I'll try to update faster from now on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Chapter 13

The weeks soon passed, and they were all on the coach, heading for the Brecon Beacons. Most of the students were excited about spending a few days in the countryside, so there was a fair amount of noise, what with everyone chatting in their groups. The Torchwood 8 were no exception. As usual, the group were sat together at the back; the only difference was that they were all sat with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Occasionally, as they talked, the 6 other Torchwood members would sneak looks at the newest couple and smile at the sight… Nick was sitting close to Santi, his arm draped affectionately around his new boyfriend's shoulders as the Spaniard leaned into him. After several glances from the others, Nick turned to Santi and whispered in his ear,

"I think, they think we've not noticed them looking at us. How about we give them something to watch?" Santi flushed, but allowed the American to pull him into a kiss. Nick was pleased to notice that the little looks soon stopped after that.

When they arrived, Dr Smith unpacked 4 tents, 2 big tents for the students and 2 smaller ones for the teachers. He separated the 2 bigger student tents and gathered the pupils around him. Once he had their attention, he set them a little challenge; to see if they could work together to put the tents up themselves. The teenagers all scrambled to get their tent up faster than the opposite sex. After 20 minutes the boys had finished, and had decided to watch the girls struggle. That is, all except Ianto, who instantly walked up to Gwen and Tosh and began to assist them to fix the pegs in. Seeing his husband help, Jack started to feel guilty. He got up and helped Star and Amy fix their corner. It didn't take long for all the other boys to offer their aid.

Dr Smith smiled at the sight of his students working together with their foreign counterparts. Soon it would be all over for him. They would be going to America, and be in the hands of Mr Smith. He had seen so much in this past year. Who would have thought, when he started this project, that his students would change so much. They had grown up, matured, even got married… now that he didn't expect. What he did expect, and was glad to see had happened, was that this group of 20 students would become friends, and be able to look after each other and work together.

Once both tents were up, everyone spilt up again to find places to put their sleeping bags. In the boys' tent, the 10 boys were deciding where to go. The 6 Torchwood members had bagged the back of the tent and were neatly setting up their sleeping bags. After laying his between Nick and Jack and Ianto, he turned to the couple and, registering their double sleeping bag, cried,

"Bloody Hell!"

"Don't worry Owen…" Jack interrupted, "we won't do anything with you all here." Ianto blushed at his partner's words, averting his eyes away from his husband and friend.

"Thank God!"

Later that evening, as it started to get dark, the teachers lit a camp fire, and started cooking beans and toast. The toast didn't turn out great, but that was part of the fun of camping. After, for pudding, they toasted marshmallows. This was probably not the best idea, as Jack and Ianto had decided to feed each other the marshmallows and kiss between each one. After a few marshmallow kisses, Ianto started to lick his fingers. Jack tutted, took his husband's hand, and began sucking his fingers clean, the others around them completely forgotten by now. Most of the group were fine with them, but Dr Smith could see that some looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Ianto, Jack can you tone it down a bit please," asked the head, snapping the pair out of their trance.

"Sorry sir." Ianto cheeks reddened, for the second time that day, as he looked at his feet. Jack smiled, put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his partner's pink cheek. Jack's grin widened as the Welshman looked up and gave him a small, loving smile in return, before leaning against him and toasting another marshmallow.

The group carried on talking, and eating, until late into the night.

Xxxx

The next morning brought with it a lovely sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in sight, so Dr Smith planned for the students to go orienteering. While they ate their breakfasts the head went out to hide a selection of flags in the woods. When he returned he explained that each team of 4 had an hour to find 4 flags, and tell him the countries they belonged to. However, to make it more of a challenge he thought of some restrictions. These were: One teammate had to be blindfolded; two teammates had to have their legs tied together, like in a three-legged race, and one teammate couldn't talk. Once he'd finished explaining, he gave them a few minutes to get into groups.

Torchwood thought for a second, and decided to split up so Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen were together, leaving Gwen with Rhys, Nick and Santi. In their 4s they quickly discussed who would have what restriction. In his group, Owen took control, and insisted Jack and Ianto were to be tied together and that he was going to be blindfolded; _no way was he going to be quiet_. The others didn't mind though. Tosh was a quiet person anyway, so she wasn't bothered about having to stay silent, and Jack and Ianto were quite happy to be tied together, mostly because it meant that they could hold each other close, to keep their balance.

As Owen organised his little group, Rhys was sorting his. He decided that he was being tied to Gwen, leaving Nick and Santi to decide between them who was going to be blindfolded. Neither teen wanted to be the one to give up their sight. In the end Nick took the material from Rhys and began to tie it around his eyes. Santi smiled at his boyfriend's gesture and took his hand, squeezing it gently in thanks.

When everyone was sorted, Dr Smith blew a whistle and said, "If you hear this again, you have 5 minutes left! Off you go!"

After 20 minutes of walking through the trees beside the campsite, Tosh found one tied to a tree 3m away. She jumped up and down and pointed to the Welsh flag.

"One down, Wales," said Jack as Tosh took Owen's hand again; ready to continue looking for the next one. After a few more minutes, the other half of Torchwood appeared, walking through the trees ahead of them. The group chuckled at Rhys's sudden shouts of 'duck', 'step', as he directed Nick to avoid the obstacles in his way. It looked quite funny to see, as even though Santi had his hand in Nick's, guiding him, he couldn't talk, so Rhys and Gwen were walking at a funny angle to help the American.

"Hi guys, found any yet?" yelled Gwen, as the two teams moved toward each other.

"One… you?" Jack shouted back.

"Same. Shall we share answers?"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, thinking, until Owen broke the silence,

"Hell yes! I don't want to be walking around longer than I have to!"

Nick said, "Rhys found the American flag."

"Thanks. We found the Welsh flag."

"Shall we try to find the rest together?" asked Rhys.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Ianto, seeing Tosh and Santi nodding and holding their thumbs up.

Working together, it didn't take long to find the Spanish and Canadian flags. Tosh also noticed the Union Jack flag high in a tree. She couldn't believe she saw it; she had only looked up for a second.

As the Torchwood 8 approached Dr Smith, and told him the answers, he beamed... He knew that it wouldn't take long for this group of 8 to begin working together; they had been close since the beginning and everyone could see that they didn't like being separated.

"Did any of you spot the hidden flag?" he asked.

Everyone but Tosh went blank. She waved her hands and pointed at herself, nodding.

"Remember you can't speak Miss Sato." She nodded again. She then tried to spell out Union with her fingers and then pointed to Jack. Everyone didn't understand, except Dr Smith, who wanted her team to guess. As he scanned the group he noticed Ianto trying to work it out; he could see the cogs in his head whirring. _Something to do with Jack…Jack? Got it!_

"The Union Jack, the flag for the United Kingdom!"

Tosh jumped up, and into Ianto's arms, nearly knocking him over. She hugged him quickly before dropping back to the ground and giving Ianto a shy smile. He smiled back, telling her it was ok.

"Well done, your team win. Here…"

"Thank you Sir." Jack grinned as he looked at the bag of mini chocolate bars the head had given his husband. When Ianto opened them, and gave him a Snickers bar, Jack's grin widened.

"God I love you baby, you and your brilliant mind." He then gave Ianto a little kiss. Ianto turned pink, clearly uncomfortable showing affection in front of his head teacher, but still lovingly replied,

"Thank you, and I love you too Jack." He then proceeded to share the rest of the chocolate with the rest of Torchwood's members.

Soon everyone started to arrive back at the campsite, and Miss Tyler and Miss Jones began to make some sandwiches for lunch.

After they had eaten, they played a game of rounders mixed with baseball, Welsh v American, much to Jack's annoyance, he hated being against Ianto. Ianto, however, was enjoying the prospect of beating his husband, which his team did by 1 rounder. He walked up to Jack and started chanting, "We won, we won," at him. Surprisingly, Ianto doing his victory dance turned Jack on immensely; he looked so hot wiggling in front of him, that it was taking all of Jack's strength not to drag him into the woods and have his wicked way with him.

Xxxx

Later that afternoon, most of the boys were playing Frisbee, while the girls amused themselves with a game of hide and seek in the woods. Ianto and Tosh were laid together, on their stomachs, listening to music on her iPhone and making a start on their essays on A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"You two are diligent," Mr Clarke said, noticing what they were working on.

"Yeah well... If we start early, we have more time to study later," said Tosh, not taking her eyes off her book. Mr Clarke left them to it, as they began discussing the text.

A few minutes later, Jack came running up to them, panting slightly.

"Come on baby, come and play."

"No thanks. I'm happy here at the moment."

"Ok. I'll join you two then." He sat down and placed a chaste kiss on Ianto's lips.

"You don't have to cariad, go have fun," Ianto said as Jack started to lie down, resting his head on Ianto's lower back.

"I'm ok baby. I'd rather stay here with you."

Jack stayed lying on Ianto for nearly half an hour, as his husband and best friend worked. Every time he tried to ask them something, he only received one or two word answers. At one point, he even wished that he'd brought his, just to get a proper conversation with his partner, but he was on holiday, _why do work on a holiday?_ He would do it when he got home. He did love Ianto, with all his heart, but sometimes he hated that he was such a workaholic, although, it meant that Ianto got on well with his, also workaholic, best friend. He was relieved when he heard Gwen's voice; at least he'd have someone to talk to now. The time seemed to fly by, now he had Gwen, and Ianto and Tosh completed their work. They turned to their exchange partners and began discussing their summer holiday plans.

Xxxx

That night the group were sat by the fire again, telling ghost stories. Ianto's was the best. He told everyone about cannibals living in the Brecon Beacons, who kidnapped people when they were alone, or in small groups, and butchered and ate them. By the time he had finished, everyone was visibly scared to death, _even himself_. He did think it was a little funny though that Jack's hold on him seemed to increase as the story went on. It was as if Jack was saying, 'I'll protect you baby, no cannibal can get you.'

After he'd finished, and silence filled the night air, Dr Smith said,

"Yes, thank you Mr Harkness-Jones… Well, now we're all frightened to death, go to bed, ha!"

They all got up and went into their tents, some asking Ianto if the story was true or not, but Ianto just gave them a small smile.

As they settled into their sleeping bag, Ianto laid his head on Jack's chest and draped his arm across his stomach. He closed his eyes and listened to his partner's heartbeat, using the familiar sound to lull him to sleep. He was on the verge of slumber when Jack whispered,

"The story… it's not true is it?"

"I don't think so. My Tad told us the story when we were kids," Ianto replied drowsily, his head still on Jack's chest, content as Jack's fingers gently began stroking up and down his back. "Anyway, we need to go to sleep, love you."

"Love you too," Jack replied. He heard Ianto's breathing even out, a sure sign that he was asleep. He kissed his hair and whispered, "Night baby," before settling down and trying to sleep himself.

The following morning, Jack woke Ianto early and told him to get dressed. Once fully clothed, Jack took his hand and led him out of the tent. Instantly the darkness surrounded them, the moon and stars above only bringing a little light.

"Where are we going cariad, it's still dark?"

"You'll see." Ianto sighed and allowed Jack to lead him away from the campsite. As they walked, parallel to the forest, Jack began to softly hum their wedding song as he led Ianto further away from camp. When the campsite behind them became a mere blip on the horizon, Jack stopped and sat on the grass, pulling Ianto down with him.

"Jack what…?" Ianto began, only to be silenced by Jack's kiss.

"I thought it would be nice to watch the sunrise, like we did in London, only this time without all the buildings being in the way." Ianto smiled and gave the American a peck on the lips.

"Thank you cariad, what a lovely idea." Jack beamed and leaned into Ianto, resting his head on his shoulder. Ianto, in turn, wrapped his arm around Jack, and the two of them sat and watched the morning sun come up.

Little did Ianto know that Jack had planned their mini outing the night before. He had packed a picnic and stored it under the tree that they were currently sat in front, intending for it to be a nice surprise for his Welshman. He had packed enough food to last them the rest of the day. So they stayed there, talking, kissing and cuddling until the sun started to set that evening. Returning to camp that night, using the moon to light their way back, they were greeted by their worried friends, who instantly questioned where they'd been all day.

Xxxx

On the last full day before leaving, Jack woke up first again, but didn't want to stay in their sleeping bag. Ianto was still snoring lightly, curled against Jack's side. Unfortunately, his head was resting on Jack's arm. The American smiled at how cute Ianto looked before gently slipping his arm out from under his husband, softly resting the Welshman's head on the pillow below, trying not to wake the younger teenager. He slowly got up and lightly kissed his sleeping partner's lips, receiving a quiet, 'love you too' in return, before grinning and heading out of the tent. He was surprised to find he wasn't the only one up…

"Hello Doctor."

"Hello Jack. Doctor? I like that… Mr Smith is your adopted father isn't he? What is he like?" the head asked, wondering what kind of person would be in charge of his Welsh students next year.

"He's a nice man… A bit crazy, but he's good with me and my brother. He let me marry Ianto, and for that I am eternally grateful to him." Dr Smith beamed.

"How is married life treating you?"

"Great… Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"Of course not."

"Can you let Ianto know, please?"

"Sure."

Two hours later, everyone was sat by the fire cooking toast… Everyone but Jack that is, he still hadn't returned from his walk. Ianto was worried, _what if his Tad's stories were true? Had Jack been taken? _He shook his head; he was being ridiculous_, right?_

He stood up, intending to look for his husband, but Dr Smith wouldn't let him until he had eaten. He rushed his toast, grabbed Tosh, who had finished also, and the pair set off to search for the missing American.

Xxxx

"Where is he Tosh? He should have been back by now," Ianto muttered as the pair walked through the trees. They had been out searching for Jack for the last hour, after the American failed to turn up for breakfast. It was only 11am but it was starting to get darker the further into the forest they got. He was starting to regret not bringing a torch; who knew how long they'd be searching for. The Japanese girl took his arm and softly replied,

"He'll be fine Ianto, I'm sure he's just got lost or something…"

"Yeah, it's the _something_ I'm worried about," Ianto whispered, remembering the tales his Tad had told him about the Brecon Beacons. He shivered at the thought and continued to head further into the woods. Tosh sighed and silently followed her friend.

The pair walked in silence for a while longer until Ianto suddenly stopped, causing Tosh to bump into the back of him.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"I heard a branch snap… There it is again…Jack! Jack, is that you?"

"Ianto?" The Welshman sighed with relief at hearing his husband's voice. As his eyes followed the sound up, he saw Jack sitting in a nearby tree.

"Jack, what're you doing up there?"

"I got lost and couldn't see the campsite, so I climbed up here…"

"Ok, now come down before you fall!"

"Alright," Jack called back. Unfortunately, when he tried to move, his foot got caught in a branch and, as he pulled it out, he lost his footing. He came careering down from the tree, head first, and landed on top of Ianto, knocking him to the ground with an, 'oomph'.

As the initial shock left him, Ianto noticed one of the thicker branches falling from the tree, and rolled them both over, narrowly avoiding the collision. They were both laughing as Jack lay there under him, breathing unevenly amid bursts of laughter. The laughter stopped as their mouths became mere inches from each other. They were so close, that they could feel the other's breath mixing with their own. Taking the initiative, Jack leaned up and connected their lips, for a passionate kiss. A few minutes later, Ianto pulled back and stood up. As Jack tried to get up too, he cried out in agony and had to sit down again. He hadn't noticed before, _having Ianto on top of him was quite distracting_, but looking down at his foot, he knew something was wrong…

Ianto was silent, staring in horror at Jack's swelling ankle. Jack held out a hand and pulled Ianto down, so he was kneeling beside him. The American cupped his partner's cheek and gave him a gentle, reassuring kiss.

"I'm ok baby… It doesn't hurt that much. Hey, I didn't even notice until now. " Jack smiled and looked up from Ianto, noticing his best friend for the first time. "Hi Tosh," he said, guiltily, "Can you go get help?"

"Sure Jack," she said, running off as fast as she could. As she disappeared from sight, Ianto turned to Jack and gave him a pointed look. Jack flinched, _he was in trouble now._

"What were you thinking, going off on your own? Anything could have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry baby. I..." he didn't get to complete his sentence as Mr Clarke appeared, running through the trees with Tosh.

"Jack, are you ok?" he asked. Jack nodded as the teacher lifted him into his arms. As they walked back to camp, the teacher muttered, "I think the Harkness-Jones name is cursed… it's always you or Ianto that gets hurt on these trips." The three teenagers chuckled, _he had a point_.

The walk back to camp passed in silence. Jack repeatedly glanced at his husband, hoping to get some sympathy, but he could see that Ianto was seething. Not that anyone could tell, not unless you knew him well; Ianto had the ability to school his features to appear calm and collected, when he was really fuming. Regardless of his anger, Jack could see that the Welshman was also trying to hide how worried he was about him. It was one of the many things he loved about the teen, no matter how angry he was with someone, his compassion never faltered.

Before long, the campsite came into view. Once there, Mr Clarke placed Jack down in one of the teachers' folding chairs. Impulsively, Owen tried to help, but the head moved him aside, attempting to get closer to Jack. He knelt in front of the American and asked,

"What happened? Miss Sato told us you hurt your ankle. How?"

"I fell from a tree… My foot got stuck and I must've twisted it as I pulled it free."

"Right…let me think… ok…Someone phone an ambulance please." As everyone rushed around him, Jack looked at Ianto. He could see he was having an internal battle with his emotions. He looked up and their eyes locked. Jack gave him a pleading look and opened his hand. That did it, instantly Ianto rushed to Jack's side and took his hand, kissing it gently. When he looked up Jack could see the small tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. '_I'm sorry,' _he mouthed_. _Jack smiled when Ianto mouthed back, '_I know,' _and rested his head on his chest. He knew he was forgiven. They were so immersed in their little moment that the sound of the ambulance siren made them jump.

The paramedics provisionally strapped up Jack's leg and tried to lift him into the emergency vehicle, which was proving to be a difficult task as Jack had refused to let go of Ianto's hand. Finally, they managed and the ambulance rushed to the hospital.

On arrival, the doctors tried to separate the couple, but Jack was outright refusing to co-operate, even with Ianto's encouragement. Eventually, Jack reluctantly let go of his husband, so that he could get x-rayed. After, he was taken to a little room to be given the results. The doctor told him that he had partially fractured his ankle. He couldn't understand how. Before he'd fallen, all he felt was a sharp pain as he pulled his foot free. Evidently, that was enough to cause some damage.

Afterwards, having been reunited with Ianto, he was given a wheelchair and taken to get a cast fitted. Having learnt previously what Jack would do if they didn't allow it, the doctors allowed him to take Ianto with him. They were taken to a little room on the second floor and told to wait. It didn't take long for a doctor to enter the room. The man beamed at the couple and began talking instantly,

"So Jack, have you had a cast before?"

"No."

"How about your _friend_?" he asked, taking note of their joined hands.

"Husband," corrected Jack, "Well, civil-partner technically," he backtracked, squeezing Ianto's hand.

"So, have you ever had a cast?" Ianto nodded.

"I broke my leg… I fell of a swing."

"I didn't know that!" Jack huffed, looking peeved that he hadn't been told before.

"It was an accident, it's not important… It was a long time ago cariad," Ianto soothed. Jack nodded and turned his attention back to the medic and his questions.

"Would you like a coloured cast? We have blue, red, purple and pink."

"I don't think a boy would suit pink."

"Are you forgetting, cariad? I pull off pink very well."

"Sorry baby. You're the exception to the general rule… I think I'll have blue please. Red is better suited to Ianto."

"Yes… Well… Red is my colour."

"Actually, I think you suit purple as well. Especially that suit you wore in London, you looked hot!"

"Thank you, cariad," the Welshman replied, clearly embarrassed at the statement. He then turned to Jack and chuckled slightly, noticing the distant look in Jack's eyes as he thought about his husband in said suit.

As they had talked, the doctor had been putting the blue strips over the cast. Once the pot was completed, the doctor said,

"Right Jack you need to use a wheelchair for 2 weeks and then crutches for another 3, before coming back, then we can see if we can take it off."

"Excellent… Can we go?"

"Sure."

Xxxx

The end of term was fastly approaching and the American students were due to go home soon. However, due to his marriage to Ianto, the school had a dilemma, _what were they going to do about Jack?_

A few weeks before the end of the year, Dr Smith decided to call Jack and Ianto into his office to talk.

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Yes Ianto. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Jack has to go home at the end of the year, with the other American students."

"What! Why can't I stay here?" yelled Jack, anger written all over his face.

"If it was up to me, I'd let you, but the school needs special insurance for you to continue on to the second year of this exchange, and for that, you need to be in America beforehand. I'm so sorry boys. Mr Smith and I have I've tried to reason with the insurance company but they're not budging, so you have to go home Jack."

"I am home," muttered Jack. The head continued, not hearing Jack's comment. Ianto had, however, and gave his husband's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"We have discussed it fully and have found a way around having to separate you for too long, if you want to continue… Do you?" Both teens nodded. "Ok, I think that this is the easiest option; Jack we cancel your ticket home now, so you can spend the majority of the summer with Ianto. Then 2 weeks before the term starts again in September, you go back to America, using your own money. Then at the start of term Ianto will join you, with the other Welsh students. What do you think?" he asked.

"I guess we could do that. What do you think baby?"

"Definitely… Although. I'll hate those 2 weeks." Ianto took Jack's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Right, I'll inform Mr Smith. You can go back to class now."

"Thank you sir," they both said before headed back to their lesson.

Xxxx

The rest of the term passed uneventfully until the day came when the American students had to go home and Jack had to say goodbye to Tosh. He had never been away from his best friend for long, and now he wasn't going to see her for 4 weeks.

By 8am all the students were in the main square, saying goodbye to each other.

"You take care, Jack. Have a good honeymoon. Send me a postcard."

"I will Tosh," he said, slightly teary eyed, as he hugged her close. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Now, go say goodbye to your boyfriend." She smiled at him and went to say bye to Owen, leaving Jack to say goodbye to Nick and Santi.

"Bye Tosh. Don't be kissing anyone while we're apart," he teased, refusing to get emotional.

"I won't. I'll miss you." They kissed quickly and Owen pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I'll text you."

"You'd better." Tosh gave him one last hug and went back to say goodbye to Ianto and Gwen. As Tosh left, his partner came up to him.

"Bye Nicky mate," said Owen, as he held out his hand. Nick smiled and surprised the teen by pulling him into a small hug.

"Bye Owen." When he pulled away Owen caught sight of Santi hugging Rhys. He turned to Nick and said,

"You don't have to let him go, you know?" Nick smiled sadly and turned to look at his, soon to be ex, boyfriend.

"I don't want to Owen, Lord knows I don't. But I don't have a choice, if his family found out… I don't know… I hope we can try again one day, but for now…"

"I think I understand. Just let him know it's not the end, yeah? He loves you." Nick nodded, hugged him quickly, and followed Santi onto the bus to talk; _I just hope I can convince him to fight for us. I don't want to lose him._

At the same time, Gwen was hugging Tosh goodbye.

"See you soon Tosh. Have a good summer. You will text me, yeah?"

"Yeah, bye Gwen, see you in 2 months."

"Right guys, we have to go," said Mr Clarke, ushering the lingering American students onto the coach. They remaining part of Torchwood watched as Tosh, Nick and Santi appeared at the windows and began waving.

"I'm going to miss her," Jack muttered, looking at Tosh.

"I know cariad, but you'll see her soon," Ianto replied as Owen, Gwen and Rhys came and stood with them, and together they all waved to the departing members of Torchwood.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Soon it was the day they had been looking forward to since Christmas, the day they were due to go on their honeymoon. Luckily, Jack had had his pot taken off at the start of the school holiday, so he was fit to travel.

Sitting in the airport, waiting to board the 10am flight, Jack was getting a bit restless. They had another hour to wait, after Ianto had insisted that they arrived early, just in case. Gwyneth had dropped them off but had left fairly rapidly, saying she needed to get back to Lizzie and Rhiannon. Not that they needed her, Rhiannon was perfectly capable of looking after herself and her younger sister.

"I'm bored," whined Jack.

"It's not long now… Do you fancy making out until our flight is called?" Ianto grinned, knowing that was the only way to stop his husband's moaning.

"Oh I love the way you think. I knew there was a reason I married you," Jack said as he closed the distance between them and joined their lips together, for a tender loving kiss. They continued to kiss leisurely until they heard,

"THE 10AM FLIGHT TO ATHENS IS NOW BOARDING!"

"Come on, let's go." Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the terminal.

Two plane rides, and a 15 minute drive through beautiful little villages and fields, later, they arrived outside the villa on the island of Milos.

As they got out of their guide's car, Ianto gasped. Jack smiled and walked up behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"Do you like it baby?" Jack asked, as he placed his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

"Of course cariad, it's beautiful."

"It's not the only beautiful thing I can see," Jack said, before placing a gentle kiss on the side of Ianto's neck. Ianto just rolled his eyes, ignoring his husband's usual flirting, and settled back into the embrace. Jack gave him a gentle squeeze before letting go and saying,

"Come on, let's go explore."

As they opened the front door, they were greeted by a huge open plan lounge/kitchen/dining room.

"God Jack! How much did you spend?"

"A bit… Only the best for my husband," Jack replied, clearly indifferent to the cost, as he gave Ianto a quick kiss. He then took the Welshman's hand and led him through one of the doors on the left of the main room. It turned out to be the master bedroom. Jack smiled as he noticed Ianto's reaction, he was clearly overwhelmed. Jack continued to lead Ianto into the remaining rooms, the one on the left being a bathroom and the one on the right another bedroom. Leaving the best 'til last, Jack led Ianto out onto the balcony, at the back of the villa, and down the adjoining stairs, leading onto the beach.

"Jack, we need trunks on to swim!"

"Not for the swimming I'm thinking of… catch up Mr Harkness-Jones!" Jack giggled, divesting himself of his clothes as he sprinted to the sea. The closer to the water they got, the faster Jack ran, almost pulling Ianto's arm from its socket as he dragged his husband behind him. By the time they reached the water's edge they were in just their boxers. They both stopped and looked around. Seeing no one, they both stripped naked and ran into the water. The sea was warm and very blue, unlike the water in Wales. After a few minutes of swimming, Ianto grabbed Jack and kissed him, before giggling and swimming off again.

Later that day, after spending the whole day on the beach, they collapsed onto their bed, completely exhausted, their jet lag finally catching up with them.

Xxxx

Jack woke up the following morning to find Ianto gone. He reached out and noticed that the sheets were still warm, he hadn't been gone long.

"Ianto, baby where are you?"

"I'm just finishing making breakfast!" he heard from the other room.

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course I am cariad."

When Ianto entered the room, a few minutes later, he was carrying a breakfast tray, laden with orange juice, coffee, toast, yogurts, and a selection of Greek honey and jams. He put the tray down on the bedside cabinet so he could remove his dressing gown. Jack smiled and pulled his arm, bringing him closer for a gentle, loving kiss. Ianto then surprised the American by turning around and resting against his bare chest. He then leaned over, grabbed the tray, and placed it over their joined legs.

"Happy?"

"Extremely," Jack replied, as he put his arm around Ianto and rested his chin on his shoulder. "This is perfect."

"Mmm, thought you'd approve." Ianto picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, before offering some to Jack. Jack took it and tipped it slightly, dripping honey on Ianto's shoulder. Jack grinned and began to suck it off. Ianto moved his head to give him better access, moaning in pleasure as Jack's tongue moved over his sensitive skin. The American just smiled and dripped more honey onto Ianto's neck, before sucking that off too. He then proceeded to eat the slice of toast. _I love breakfast in bed._

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ianto asked, finally finding his voice, as he grabbed a yogurt.

"Not sure... I'm quite happy using you as a plate for now." Ianto giggled as Jack dripped more honey on his neck and shoulder.

Later that day, they decided to walk to the local village. There wasn't much there, just a shop, a post office kiosk and a bar. They paid for postcards, wrote and posted them, before heading to the bar for a drink. Jack went to the bartender and ordered while Ianto found a table. When Jack arrived with 2 cokes, and sat down, Ianto asked,

"So what do you want to do for the next week?"

"Well, I noticed there was a plane to the mainland, so we could go to Athens and see all the Ancient Greek sites."

"Ok, when?" Ianto asked enthusiastically.

"What about on Saturday? We could get up early and catch the first flight out, and the last flight back." Ianto nodded, as he took a sip of his drink. "We could even stay the night in Athens and come back on Sunday, what do you think?" Ianto nodded again, barely containing his excitement.

Xxxx

The night before they were due to leave, Jack insisted that he was going to cook. He had been out that day and bought all the ingredients he would need to make meatballs in tomato sauce, seeing as they already had some rice in the cupboard to go with it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Ianto asked. He was sat behind Jack, on the dining table, swinging his legs back and forth, watching his husband.

"I'm sure baby, you just sit there and look gorgeous, while I cook for you," Jack replied, before turning back around and adding the sauce to the meatballs.

"Ok… You know, you look very sexy in an apron."

"Why thank you Mr Harkness-Jones." Ianto slid off the table and walked over to Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"I could get used to this… my husband, the domestic god..." Jack laughed.

"Only for you baby… Now go and relax, and I'll call you when I've done."

Ianto shook his head, "I want to watch you."

"Ok. But I can't move with you around my waist, no matter how much I want you to stay there." Ianto kissed his neck again and surprised Jack by lifting himself up on the counter, helping himself to the carrots Jack was cutting.

"So, how did you learn to cook?" Ianto asked, crunching softly on the aforementioned vegetable.

"My gran taught me. She always said that the way to a woman's heart was to cook for her. She refused to accept that I was gay, and was convinced she could change me. She stopped teaching me to cook the moment I started dating John…"

"I'm sorry cariad."

"It's not your fault, baby. She never really let me be who I wanted to be. I knew I was gay from being 13 years old, and knew my gran wouldn't accept that about a week later. I was never myself around her. I just wish that she could've accepted me, my parents would've. They always said, 'love is love, no matter who it's with.' Mum also said that 'if I ever found my true love, I should never let them go, no matter what,' and I don't intend to. I love you Ianto, you are the love of my life and I promise I am never going to let you go."

"Come here Jack." Ianto held out his arms and Jack walked into them, sighing happily and burying his head in Ianto's front. Ianto began stroking his hair gently as he told his husband, "I feel the same cariad, and I promise I'm not going anywhere. We have our whole lives ahead of us, and we are going to live them together. I love you too Jack… So, can I kiss the cook?" Ianto giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think that's an excellent suggestion, and as your chef, I would be honoured." Jack put his hand at the back of Ianto's neck and gently pulled him down to his lips. As Ianto was on the counter, they weren't as perfectly matched as usual, but Jack didn't care. He wrapped his other arm around Ianto's waist, as Ianto draped his arms around his shoulders. When the need for air became too great, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Jack gave him another brief kiss before returning to pan on the stove.

Five minutes later, Jack spooned out a bit of mixture, blew it, and held it up to Ianto.

"Try that, is it ok?" Ianto opened his mouth, allowing Jack to feed him.

"Wow! That's amazing Jack."

"Good. It's done. Do you want to wash up while I set the table?" Ianto nodded, jumped down from the counter, and went to the sink to wash his hands while Jack prepared the table for dinner. He then sat down as Jack brought over two plates, placing one in front of Ianto and the other opposite him. He then watched Jack pour 2 glasses of orange juice and put them next to each place setting, before sitting down to eat himself. Once they'd eaten they retired to the living room to relax before bed.

That night, as they curled up together, Jack whispered in Ianto's ear,

"You know, I could get used to this. The sound of the waves as I hold you close… it's just perfect." He kissed Ianto's cheek softly, receiving a soft sigh from Ianto, before continuing, "My parents liked the sea. They used to take me and Gray to the beach when we were kids. We'd play for hours… You know your mum reminds me of my mum sometimes, she is so supportive of you… I wish my gran had been like that, John's great, but nothing compares to your real family… I am so happy to be part of yours Ianto. I finally feel like I belong and can be myself. I love you so much baby… Ianto, are you still awake?" Ianto snored lightly in response, causing Jack to chuckle softly. "Goodnight Ianto." He gave Ianto's neck a kiss before snuggling closer to the Welshman, falling asleep within minutes.

Xxxx

By 10 o'clock on Saturday morning, Jack and Ianto were stood outside the airport in Athens, trying to hail a taxi. When they managed to attract one, they gave the driver the address and were taken to the hotel. When the taxi pulled up outside a grand white building, Ianto was overwhelmed.

"Wow, this looks a bit too posh cariad, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, you're my husband, you deserve the best."

"Thank you cariad," Ianto replied, giving him a quick kiss before going to check in.

When they entered their room, Ianto was speechless. The room had a huge double bed with a blue canopy over it. Looking around he noticed that a lot of the accessories were the same blue colour, as well as a blue stripe on the walls. It was a nice contrast to the white of the furniture.

"Do you like it baby?" Ianto nodded and Jack chuckled at his speechlessness. They began to unpack and then flopped onto the king-sized bed, wanting to take the weight of their feet.

"I may not have been entirely honest with you when I said we were staying for the weekend."

"Jack?" Ianto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look so worried baby," Jack chuckled, cupping Ianto's cheek. "I wanted to surprise you so I booked the room for the next few days, not just tonight." Ianto looked completely stunned, _and so cute, not that Jack could tell him that_. Jack stroked his cheek with his thumb and asked, "Are you angry with me for spending so much? It's not like we can't afford it."

"Of course I'm not angry, cariad… This is amazing," Ianto replied before leaning forward and gently kissing him. "I love you and your surprises."

"Good."

After they'd finished unpacking, they decided to go for a walk. They strolled around for a bit, taking in the sights. As they passed a tourist information centre, Ianto picked up a map and began marking the places he intended to visit during their stay.

When the couple returned to the hotel, Ianto sat on the bed with the map and began to plan the best route to see them all, checking with Jack as to which to see first.

Xxxx

The next day, just before lunch, Ianto was stood taking pictures of the Parthenon, while Jack bounced around him. They had already seen the Propylaia and the Temple of Athena Nike, and Jack was getting restless. Ancient history wasn't his idea of a fun afternoon, but he could see Ianto was enjoying himself, so he had tried to keep his boredom in check. Unfortunately, being Jack Harkness-Jones, he couldn't keep his emotions bottled up for long, so was trying to gain his husband's attention the only way he knew how, doing something so distracting you can't help but notice.

"What _are_ you doing cariad?" laughed Ianto, as Jack danced around him.

"I'm bored! I want a kiss!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and sighed, before he leaned forward and joined their lips together gently.

Jack beamed and kissed him softly again, before allowing himself to be dragged around the rest of the ancient site. Ianto squeezed his hand slightly and led him to the Acropolis Museum, the last place they intended to visit on the site.

Two hours later, Jack and Ianto were walking, hand in hand, around the bazaars at Avysinias Square, looking at the clothes and food for sale. Jack noticed a scarf stall and picked up a red scarf, wrapping it around Ianto's neck.

"I like that on you. You look so hot in red." Ianto blushed, but smiled as Jack handed some money to the stall vendor.

"You should get one," Ianto said as he wrapped a blue one around Jack's neck. "You know, you should wear blue more."

"Ok. Will you buy it for me baby?"

"Of course," Ianto replied, handing over the money, before the pair went off to find gifts for their family and friends.

When they got back to the room that evening, Ianto collapsed on the bed.

"God, I'm exhausted."

"Me too," said Jack as he fell down next to Ianto. They slowly stripped down to their boxers and snuggled under the sheets. As Ianto curled around Jack, the older teen sighed and brought his partner's hand to his lips.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight cariad," Ianto replied, kissing the nape of Jack's neck and moving their joined hands over his husband's heart. Soon both teenagers were sound asleep.

Xxxx

The next morning both boys were walking down Ermou Street, heading for the Agora.

"So baby, I was thinking, when we get back to Wales we should go somewhere as a family."

"Sounds good…. Hey, let's take a picture looking back down the street."

"Ok, but you need to be in this one." Jack took the camera and Ianto walked down the street. When Ianto was far enough back, Jack took the picture. He then had the urge to do something he knew Ianto wouldn't approve of, but he didn't care, it was their honeymoon after all. Carefully, he put the camera in his pocket and started running down the street towards his husband. He could hear Ianto's confused shouts as he became closer, but he ignored them. He ran straight into Ianto, scooping him up into his arms, spinning him around, and kissing him passionately.

"Love you."

"I love you too Jack. Can you put me down now please cariad?" Ianto chuckled, recovering from the shock of Jack's spontaneous outburst of affection. Jack smiled and released the Welshman, who instantly began straightening his clothes. Jack gave him the camera back and they continued on their way to see the ancient market place of the Agora.

When they got there, they found that it was almost deserted. They walked around for a while, taking pictures, until it started to spit with rain.

"I can't believe it!" said Ianto, "We come to Greece to escape rain and it starts spitting. Come on, let's head back."

They headed back to the hotel but they didn't get far before the heavens opened and they got soaked.

Almost an hour later, they burst into their room, laughing, and soaking wet.

"Right, I'm going to jump in the shower and get changed, you coming?"

"Do you really need to ask me that baby?" They both chuckled and headed for the bathroom.

After their shower, both teenagers relaxed in their room for the remainder of the day, entertaining themselves.

Xxxx

The following morning, back in their comfortable villa's bed, Ianto woke first, snuggled up in Jack's arms. He could feel his husband's breath on his neck and smiled, he loved morning cuddles as much as he loved morning sex. Although, he guessed it was more to do with Jack being there than anything else. He still struggled to believe, sometimes, that Jack was his and that this was really happening; this wasn't normal for a 16 year old. He felt Jack's grip tighten around his waist and decided he didn't care that this wasn't normal for his age; all he cared about was being with Jack for the rest of his life. He sighed and covered Jack's hand with his, entwining their fingers, before deciding to snooze for a while.

At 9am Ianto couldn't sleep any longer. He opened his eyes and noticed that Jack was still holding him.

"Are you awake, cariad?" he whispered.

"Morning baby," mumbled Jack, before kissing Ianto's neck.

"Morning Jack… Are you hungry? I can make us some breakfast…"

"Not yet baby… Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course cariad," Ianto muttered as Jack snugged closer to him.

They stayed like this for another half an hour until Jack went to get some breakfast, Ianto following close behind. As Ianto made coffee, Jack began making pancakes, telling Ianto that it was an American delicacy. Once the coffee was done, Ianto began to set the table while Jack finished cooking. It didn't take long, and soon they were tucking in to Jack's delicious pancakes, covered in honey.

After eating they went to spend the day on the beach, knowing that they probably wouldn't have another opportunity, given that they were leaving in a few days, and still had to pack and clean around before they went.

Xxxx

Jack woke up, on the last day of their honeymoon, being held by his partner.

"I don't want to go back," he said to Ianto's sleeping form. "I want things to always be like this. I want to wake up next to you every day; I can't sleep when you're not there. I don't want to leave you… I know I have to baby, but I won't like it. I love you so much…" Ianto began to stir. "Ianto baby, you awake…? I guess not," Jack added when Ianto didn't answer. Jack slowly rolled over to face Ianto, still not waking him, and wrapped his arm around his waist. When he still didn't wake, Jack kissed his nose before gently kissing his lips. Ianto moaned and kissed back.

"Morning baby."

"Morning cariad… I can't believe 2 weeks is up already."

"I know… so, what's the plan for today, apart from go home?"

"Well, we need to pack the last few items into the case, have breakfast … What time is it?"

"It's 9 o'clock, 4 hours left."

"Ok, shall we have breakfast in bed?" Ianto suggested, looking up at Jack.

"Yeah, I'd like that… I'll make it, you stay there." Jack kissed him before getting up and going to the kitchen, leaving Ianto to roll his eyes at the ease Jack felt walking around naked.

The rest of the day flew by, in a whirlwind of flights and check-ins until they arrived back home, where both boys went up to their room and collapsed, exhausted, onto their bed, falling asleep instantly.

Xxxx

When they got back, the couple spent the remainder of their time together going out and visiting some more of the tourist attractions Dr Smith hadn't taken them too. Sometimes they would take Gwen, Owen and Rhys with them, but most times they went alone. A week before Jack was due to go, the weather took an unexpected turn and it became gloriously hot. As it was quite unusual to get such sun, Ianto suggested having a barbecue and inviting their friends.

When the 3 teens arrived, they all felt a bit sad that they weren't in their usual group of 8. All year they had been doing things like this together and they all, even Owen, weren't ashamed to admit they missed Tosh, Nick and Santi. They wondered if their friends missed them too. _They must do_.

As with all thing you can't change the 5 teens pushed it aside and concentrated on enjoying the day…

"…So there I was, stood outside the changing room waiting for Ianto and this guy comes up to me and asks, completely out of the blue, can I have your number? I thought, 'what is he doing asking me out? He doesn't know me'… Turns out, he wanted my locker number…"

Everyone laughed at Jack's tale as they sat eating. Even Ianto, who had seen it all happen, was chuckling,

"The funnier part was that he then tried to send Jack away, as I had the number card with me. All I could hear was Jack yelling that he was waiting for his husband. In the end I had to let him in with me..."

They continued to tell each other stories until late into the evening. Mostly the tales were about things the trio had done while Jack and Ianto had been away.

As Jack wrapped himself around Ianto that night, the couple were plagued with the thought that their time together was slipping away much quicker than they first realised. They only hoped that thoughts of what they'd done together this holiday would see them through until they were reunited once more.

Xxxx

All too soon, the day that Jack had to return to America came. They woke up in each other's arms, as usual, but unlike other days, today they didn't smile. They had wished this day wouldn't come but now, it couldn't be avoided.

The day before had been fantastic though, definitely a night to remember…

_It was Ianto's 17__th__ birthday and Jack had taken him out for dinner. After the meal, the American took Ianto to the Electro cinema, which was showing back to back James Bond films. Ianto was in heaven. Once leaving the cinema, just before midnight, both boys wanted to extend the date, and hopefully delay tomorrow's arrival, so, as it was a warm night, they decided to go for a walk across the bay, hand in hand. They walked for a while before sitting at the water's edge, their feet dangling in the water. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack's arm slipped around his waist. They'd been sat like this for a while when Jack passed Ianto a small red, heart shaped, jewellery box._

"_Happy Birthday baby," Jack said, kissing him gently. _

"_Thank you cariad." Ianto opened it and gasped. It was a gold heart; well half of one. When Jack took his half off and put them together, Ianto read the inscription, 'Separate hearts joined together beat as one. I and J true love forever.'_

"_Oh Jack. That's beautiful," Ianto said, and gave him a quick kiss._

"_Let me put it on…" Ianto handed Jack the box. He took off the silver chain Ianto had on and put the new one around his neck, slipping the old one in Ianto's box. Once Jack had fastened his, Ianto asked,_

"_Can I do yours?" Jack smiled and handed it over. They sat for a bit longer before heading home, where they made love until the sun was about to rise, neither wanting to sleep knowing what the morning would bring. Unable to fight the inevitable much longer, they ultimately fell asleep._

The morning passed in silence until they got to the airport, both wanting to stay strong for the other. Ten minutes before Jack was due to board, Ianto couldn't control his emotions anymore and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"I don't want you to go!" he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his American. Seeing his husband break down, Jack couldn't control himself, and began crying too.

"I know baby. I don't want to leave you, but I have to." Jack pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss, as more tears gently flowed down their cheeks.

"THE 9.20 TO NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING!"

"It's not enough time!" Ianto cried, as he buried his head into the crook of Jack's neck.

"We'll be together again soon… it's only 2 weeks," Jack said, rubbing Ianto's back, not sure if he was talking to reassure himself or his young husband.

"I know, I… I love you cariad," Ianto said, lifting his head and wiping his eyes.

"I love you too baby," Jack replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

"LAST CALL FOR THE 9.20 TO NEW YORK!"

"I have to go." Jack pulled him into a tight embrace, trying to remember the feel of Ianto's body pressed against his. Ianto pulled back and connected their lips again, in a desperate kiss. As they kissed, Ianto could feel his heart breaking. When they pulled away, fresh tears were running down both their cheeks.

"Call me when you land, ok?" Ianto sobbed.

"I promise. I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones." Jack gave him one last loving kiss, before picking up his bag and walking to the terminal. He turned around and blew Ianto a kiss, feeling his heart break as Ianto returned the gesture. He then turned and walked through the gate, disappearing from sight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next two weeks passed very slowly for Ianto. The night Jack left, Ianto cried himself to sleep, hugging Jack's pillow. He cuddled the pillow night after night until it no longer smelt of Jack. The days were even worse, at least at night he could dream he was with his husband. While he was awake he couldn't escape the fact that he was alone. Even Gwen, Rhys and Owen's constant presence failed to distract him from his misery. The truth of the matter was, he missed his American too much.

Miles away, Jack wasn't faring much better. As soon as he returned to the USA he had shut himself in his room and refused to come out. If it wasn't for Tosh visiting him every day, he wouldn't have even left the bed.

Soon September arrived, and all the exchange pupils were excited at the prospect of seeing their partners again. The Welsh pupils were currently stood in the lower school playground, waiting for the coach to arrive. As Owen talked to him about seeing his girlfriend Tosh again, Ianto was thinking about Jack. This time tomorrow morning he would be curled up in Jack's arms, and he couldn't wait. He smiled as he imagined Jack's arms around him, his lips on his neck…

"Ianto!" Owen shouted, dragging him out of his thoughts. He gave his friend an apologetic look and followed him onto the newly arrived coach.

Across the ocean, Jack was equally as excited; he couldn't wait to see his husband again, to wrap his arms around him, and kiss those lips he had missed so much… They had talked, every day, but it just wasn't enough.

That afternoon, Jack was sat in his homeroom when Mr Smith came to collect him, Tosh, Nick and Santi, ready to meet the visiting Welsh students. He took them to the main courtyard where the rest of the exchange pupils were gathered. The Torchwood 4 stood together as they waited. Santi, having recently split up with Nick, found it difficult to be so close to the American boy. He had been avoiding him for the last few weeks, allowing his heart time to heal. Unfortunately, being near to him now was bringing those feelings back to the surface. Nick also felt uncomfortable, knowing that he was the cause of his ex's discomfort. Jack and Tosh, however, seemed to be oblivious to their friends' plights.

"I don't care what anyone says… the second Ianto gets out I'm going to run and kiss him."

"Ok… I think I'll take it slow with Owen though."

Five minutes later, the school's yellow bus pulled into the main gates. As soon as it stopped and the door opened, Ianto came running out, straight into Jack's arms.

"We are never going to be apart ever again," said Jack, wrapping his arms around Ianto and hugging him tightly.

"Good. Kiss me Jack…please," Ianto begged, lifting his head from Jack's shoulder and looking at his husband.

"God I missed you," Jack sighed, before joining their lips, for a passionate kiss. Ianto groaned slightly as he felt Jack's tongue enter his mouth, _I missed this_. When they parted, Jack took Ianto's hand and went to collect his case, passing a hugging Owen and Tosh.

Once everyone had reacquainted with their partners, Mr Smith led them all on a tour of the campus, before they had to start their lessons. Most of the students had science first, so Torchwood had split up. As the others left, Rhys and Santi went to one of the many common rooms, seeing as they were the only ones not to have science. They found a quiet space in the corner and sat quietly. That was until Rhys said,

"How are you Santi mate? I mean really? I know how you feel about him, you can tell me."

"I'm ok, there's nothing I can do… I can't be with him and I can't be without him. I don't know what to do. He said, before we left Wales, that he would wait for me; that he understood what I was going through with my family, but he couldn't live a lie and sneak around anymore… To be honest, it's worse now that I've had him. Before, I didn't know what I was missing, but now I feel empty, like my heart has been ripped out. I hope one day we'll be together again, but for now I have to put on a brave face for the others…" Rhys nodded and rubbed his friend's shoulder, silently offering his support. "Thanks Rhys. I never usually talk so much, but I needed to talk to someone, and none of my other friends know yet, not even my best friend…Come on, I'll introduce you…"

Xxxx

At lunchtime the Torchwood 8 had arranged to meet in cafeteria 2. The first to arrive were Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Gwen who, once they'd got their food, sat at the biggest table they could find. Not long after, Owen and Nick joined them, followed by 2 other Americans.

"Guys, this is Rex and Esther, my best friends… Rex, Esther meet Ianto and Gwen from Wales."

They all sat down, greeting each other, before continuing their individual conversations. A few minutes later, Rhys and Santi appeared with another boy and girl in tow.

"Hey all! These are my friends Leo and Stephanie. Guys, this is Owen, Gwen and Ianto. You already know everyone else…"

"… Gwen's my girlfriend," Rhys said trying to squeeze into the small gap between Gwen and Nick. Santi, Leo and Stephanie squeezed in together between Esther and Ianto.

"Well looks like Torchwood just got bigger!" stated Jack.

"What's Torchwood?" asked Rex.

"It's the name of our little exchange group. You can join if you like, no payment necessary." The 4 newcomers all nodded. "Great. Welcome to Torchwood… Team rules, there are none, just go with it."

"Well, there is one I suppose… we are all equal, no leader… although Jack likes to think he's the captain," Ianto deadpanned.

"Oy... You know you have been far too cheeky today… I'm going to have to punish you when we get home." Everyone rolled their eyes, except the newcomers, of course, who were not used to Jack and Ianto's constant flirting.

"I look forward to it." Ianto smiled.

"Gorgeous, cheeky Welshman," Jack whispered to Ianto, putting his hand on Ianto's cheek, and kissing him, flashing his wedding ring in the process.

"Such a shame," whispered Stephanie to Esther, "the hot ones are always either taken or gay."

When the kiss broke, the two boys rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"I've missed that," Jack whispered.

"I know. Me too… I love you cariad."

"Love you too baby." They quickly kissed again before continuing to eat their lunches.

Soon the day was over, and the teenagers were all on the way home. When Ianto followed Jack off the bus, he gasped at the sight in front of him. They were stood in front of some huge iron gates, with an impressive manor house in the distance.

"That was my reaction too when I first saw it," laughed Jack as he took Ianto's hand and typed in the code for the lock. When the gates opened, the couple slowly walked up the drive. Ianto gasped again as he saw the full view of the house. It looked like something from one of the Jane Austen movies his mam and sisters watched. It was a bigish house with a big wooden front door. There were 8 windows at the front, 4 on each floor. Upstairs, there were also 3 doors joined by a huge balcony, which 2 people stood on, one woman with curly hair and Gray.

"Hi Jack, hi Ianto," Gray shouted, waving. He then turned and ran back into the house. A few minutes later he came out of the front door, running into Ianto's arms.

"I missed you Ianto, Jack's been so grumpy since he came back."

"I missed you too little brother," Ianto replied, giving the younger boy a gentle squeeze. As Ianto hugged the young boy, the curly haired woman arrived, a wide smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Ianto. I'm River, John's girlfriend."

"Hello," he said, shaking her hand.

"Jack has told me so much about you. Even though he has been a grump for the last 2 weeks..."

"Can you blame me? I was without my husband for 2 weeks… Come on baby; let's put your stuff away so I can show you the house."

Inside, the house looked bigger than it did from the outside. Instantly, they were greeted by a striking hallway. Directly in front of them was a grand staircase that separated in two at the top. To their left there was, what looked to Ianto like, a sitting room. Ianto could hear a TV playing cartoons inside. To the right, as he peeked through the open door, he could see the corner of a wooden dining table and a chair, instantly giving away which room that was.

"Come on, our bedroom's this way." Jack led Ianto upstairs, to the right, and along the landing to the end room. Granted there were only 3 doors on this side, like opposite, but Ianto had the feeling that it would take a while to get his bearings. The landing continued all around the top floor. Jack told him the front 2 doors led to John's room. Next to their room was the bathroom, and next to that was a spare room. Opposite, were Gray's room, a games/play room and another spare room. Jack opened their door and ushered Ianto inside.

The room was huge, with 2 windows on the wall opposite them, complete with window seats, and a set of French doors, that opened onto the balcony, to the left. It had a king sized bed at the far end, a 32 inch TV and a sofa in the left hand corner, complete with an Xbox. As he walked around, Ianto noticed another door in the corner by the bed. When Ianto opened it, he was surprised to find a walk in wardrobe, half full with clothes.

"Do you like it baby?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around his Welshman and pulling him close to his chest, kissing the side of his neck.

"This is amazing cariad...," Ianto replied, turning in his arms. Raising his eyebrow, he continued, "By the way, love the uniform?"

"Can't wait to see you in yours tomorrow, although, not sure how long it'll stay on after school..." Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ianto chuckled. Jack smiled affectionately at his partner before kissing him passionately. As the kiss deepened Jack began backing him up towards the bed, intending to show his husband how much he had missed him.

Xxxx

The next morning Ianto was finishing putting on his uniform, when Jack came back into the room.

"Oh God!" Jack cried, as his heart stopped. Ianto looked gorgeous. He had on the traditional trousers, tie and blazer but he also had on a black V-neck jumper.

"What? Does it look ok?" he asked straightening his tie and looking down.

"Ok? It looks amazing. You look hot!" Jack pulled Ianto's arm and crashed their lips together for a passionate, lust fuelled kiss. They kissed for a while before River's voice was heard,

"Hurry up boys, you'll be late!"

When they arrived at school half an hour later, Tosh and Gwen were waiting outside the entrance hall for them.

They had barely finished their introductions when Nick, Owen, Esther and Rex joined them.

"Morning Owen." Owen grunted at his best friend, causing Nick to chuckle,

"You really aren't a morning person are you Owen?"

"Sod off Wilson."

"Hi guys!" said Rhys, as he and Santi walked up to the group. "Morning love," he added kissing Gwen's cheek.

"Hi," Santi said. When he looked up, and accidently caught his ex's eye, he instantly looked away again. _I can't take this anymore, _he thought and ran away.

"Santi, wait!" shouted Nick, running after him. He couldn't stand to see him so sad. Nick followed him through the entrance, to an empty corridor.

"What?" grunted Santi as he leant against the wall, looking back at the American boy.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, standing in front of him, effectively blocking his escape.

"Like you care, you broke up with me, remember?"

"I know, but I can't sneak around Santi. I don't want to have to question whether or not it's safe to hold your hand, or kiss you…"

"But in Wales…"

"That was different, no one knew us, but here, with your family… I want to be with you, but I can't live like that."

"I'm sorry… Is there any way we could try, maybe be together in school and at yours but not at mine?" Santi begged, hoping the boy he loved would take him back.

"I don't know, what if people at school told your parents?"

"I'd tell them it was a rumour or something… They'd believe me…"

"And that's the problem…," Nick interrupted, "I can't be a part-time boyfriend Santi; I don't want to be." Nick sighed, shaking his head, and began to walk away.

"Nick please… I love you!" Santi called after his ex. Instantly, after the words were out, he covered his mouth; he couldn't believe he had just shouted that.

"Do you mean it?" Nick asked, turning around and walking back towards the other teen. Owen had told him that Santi felt that way but, seeing as Santi had never said it himself, he hadn't really believed it.

"Yes," Santi whispered, looking at the floor, his cheeks turning red. Nick smiled before gently lifting Santi's chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Santi beamed, looking adoringly into Nick's eyes.

"Can we can start where we left off?" he asked nervously. Nick thought for a minute… He wanted to say yes, he liked Santi, a lot, but did he love him? How would he know what they could be if he didn't try?

"Ok, yes." Santi beamed and threw his arms around Nick's neck, burying his head into his shoulder. The American chuckled at his boyfriend's sudden behaviour change and wound his arms around Santi's waist. He gave him a gentle squeeze and leaned forward, joining their lips for a second time. While they kissed, their tongues began to familiarise themselves with each other's mouths once more.

"Yeah, go Nicky!"

"Woo, Santi!" added Rhys, as he and Owen found them.

Both boys broke apart and joined Owen and Rhys. Rhys noticed their joined hands and winked at Santi. Santi winked back. He didn't know how long Nick would stay with him, but he was determined to enjoy every minute.

Xxxx

That lunch, the Torchwood 12 were sat on the grass, eating. The day was warmer than had been predicted, so most of the students were outside.

After being in the sun for 10 minutes, Angela came up to them and asked, "Can we join you?" She was with her partner Lisa and was holding hands with a girl with long blond hair.

"Sure," said Tosh.

"Thanks."

"One thing though, you lay off Ianto!" Gwen said, pointing at Lisa, who looked at her feet.

"Gwen, it's ok, Lisa knows she can't split us up, no matter what she does." Gwen nodded, but still glared at Lisa as she sat between Stephanie and Angela.

"Guys this is Daniella, my girlfriend." A chorus of hellos came from the group.

"Hello," replied Daniella quietly. She was a bit nervous, meeting such a big group. She was always wary of people's reaction to her relationship with Angela, but Angela had told her that Jack Harkness had married his exchange partner, _Ianto wasn't it? _And she could see Nick Wilson's arm around Santi Mendez. _It'll be ok with this group._

A few minutes later, Stephanie asked, "Can they join Torchwood?"

"I can't see why not," said Nick.

"Let's vote," said Ianto.

"Ok, all those who say yes, raise your hand," said Santi. All but Gwen, Owen, Jack, Tosh and Rhys' hands went up, all 5 hated Lisa. Well Rhys didn't mind her but wanted to back up Gwen, and Tosh's vote was more to show her support of Jack and Ianto's relationship, rather than her dislike of Lisa. Jack on the other hand, was angry that having Lisa join them wasn't bothering Ianto. Lisa had already tried to split them up using her sister… God knew what she would do if they invited her into Torchwood. _Why is he being so nonchalant about it?_

"Ok, you're in," said Nick, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," said Angela.

"Yes, thank you," added Daniella. She didn't have many friends, there was only really Angela and Lisa, a lot of them had left her when she decided to be with Angela.

Lisa looked down at her feet. She didn't want to talk. She saw that Jack didn't vote to have them join and she knew why. She hadn't made it easy for him and Ianto in the past and she supposed she couldn't blame him. Yes she still fancied Ianto, he was gorgeous, but he had moved on. _Why had she acted so rashly?_ If she had given him the chance he asked for, she would be the one he was kissing right now, she could have been married to him. She had to try to be friends with this group; she needed to be near him, even if she couldn't have him. She then had an idea, _'Maybe if I befriend them I can try to split them up discreetly.'_

"Thank you," she mumbled, liking her plan to get Ianto back.

Xxxx

As they got on the bus together to head home, they all gave a collective sigh of relief that their first day was over. Jack had invited the them all back to John's for a swim in the pool, so they went home to collect their costumes and trunks and arrived back at John's at 4.30. They were alone as John was still at school and River had taken Gray shopping for new shoes.

They majority of the girls were sat around the pool sunbathing while the boys and Angela were in the water. Ianto was sat with Gwen and Tosh, looking at Gwen's magazine and talking about the guys in it, as well as their own boyfriends.

"Hey are you girls coming in or what?" shouted Owen.

"They're talking about guys and other girly things," said Rhys

"No, they're talking about us, and Ianto isn't a girl."

"Come on Jack, he's with the girls discussing guys…," said Rex.

"He's still not a girl, I would know because I…"

"Please don't complete that sentence..."

Jack just smirked and headed out of the pool, laying himself down behind Ianto and draping an arm around him. Ianto grinned as he felt Jack place a kiss to the back of his neck and each shoulder. After a few minutes, Ianto heard Jack's light snoring. Also hearing the sound, Tosh looked up from Gwen's magazine and smiled,

"He's worn out you know, he didn't sleep much when you were apart."

"I know Tosh, me neither."

A few minutes later, John returned home and peaked around the corner at them.

"Hello all. Having fun?"

"Yes thanks sir," said Gwen.

"Even though we've worn Jack out," added Tosh, not looking up from the magazine.

"I can see that," he laughed slightly. "Not too late Ianto, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

"I like him," said Gwen. "He reminds me of Dr Smith."

"Yeah," sighed Ianto. "I think he's a bit more laid back though… and he's family."

"That's true."

"I just wish that I could have met Jack's parents."

"Why?" asked Esther.

"To see if they would approve of me like my mam does Jack. I mean, my mam accepted Jack as soon as we proved we were serious about each other… I wonder if they would've accepted me…"

"I'm sure they would've Ianto…"

"Jack has said they would, but I wish I could really know… you know?"

"Yeah," said Gwen.

"They were nice. Very kind… Franklin was like an older version of Grey and Ava was… well, you could tell Jack was her son. He doesn't look like his father at all…," Tosh told him.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure."

"Why Jack? You could have any girl you want… I don't mean to be rude."

"It's ok… I love him. I loved him from the beginning. I saw his picture and thought he was gorgeous…" He winked at Gwen, who smiled back. "I'd never felt that with anyone… We were made for each other."

"In more ways than one," added Jack sleepily, kissing the nape of Ianto's neck, as said teen rolled his eyes. The girls chuckled, before focusing back on the magazine.

At 6.00 John came back out and politely asked everyone to leave.

Xxxx

That first weekend, after the Welsh students had settled into their new routines, Mr Smith planned for the exchange pupils to visit the Empire State Building. As soon as they entered, the foreign members of Torchwood gasped in awe at the grandeur of the building. Directly in front of them was a huge mural, made of different metals. As the head talked about them being able to roam around, Ianto Harkness-Jones could do nothing but stare at it. He had never seen anything like it before. Jack, having already visited the place with school, found his boredom subsided by his husband's reaction. He loved to see how Ianto reacted to the different places they visited, how his eyes lit up at first, and then how his forehead furrowed as he concentrated on absorbing every detail into his mind.

"Ianto, baby you ready to go explore?" Jack whispered. Ianto was so engrossed that he jumped slightly, but soon turned to Jack and replied.

"Sure cariad. Where are we going first?"

"This way," he replied, dragging his Welshman behind him, over to the elevators. As the rest of Torchwood noticed them leaving, they immediately followed. Going up, the group began whispering in their little couples, until they reached the 86th floor.

As they reached the observatory, all the students gasped, even the American ones. No matter how many times you had been there, the view was still breathtaking. It was a nice day, so when you looked out over the city, you could see for miles.

"Look, I can see the school," noted Santi, a few minutes later, pointing into the distance, diverting everyone's attention. While his friends were occupied, Jack wrapped his arms around his Welshman holding him close, and began giving him discreet kisses and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Later that afternoon, the exchange pupils were on a boat to see the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. Many of the Welsh pupils, Ianto included, were snapping pictures of the monument as they sailed past.

After the ride, Mr Smith had arranged for them to go inside the visitors' centre, but the majority of the American students were not keen, having already seen it before. So he decided to only spend a short time there and took the students to Central Park zoo instead, where they spent the rest of the afternoon. Even though a lot of the Americans had been there before, they still enjoyed themselves.

That night, as they collapsed onto their beds, the majority of the students' minds were filled with ideas of where Mr Smith would be taking them next, even though they knew it would be a while before he did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nearly 2 months had passed since the Welsh students arrived in America, apart from the hostility between Lisa and Gwen the weeks had passed smoothly, and now it was Halloween. As it was a Saturday, Jack had asked John if he could have a party at the house. He thought it would be nice if he invited all the exchange students as well as the new Torchwood members. Seeing as he had organised for the family to go and watch the Halloween Parade which started at 7pm, John asked if Jack and Ianto could have the party early in the afternoon. The couple agreed, having never actually been to the parade before.

Half an hour before the first guests were due to arrive; Jack and Ianto were getting ready. John had told them that they would be going to the parade dressed up too, so they had to pick something that they'd be comfy in. As Ianto finished getting ready, Jack and Gray were in the games room, playing Wii sports. Jack, dressed as Dracula, was beating the 9 year old Harry Potter, otherwise known as Gray. After winning his 3rd game in a row, and on the way to winning a 4th, Ianto appeared at the door, dressed all in black. He had on tight black trousers and a long sleeved shirt. However, it was what was over the shirt that had Jack mesmerised, he was wearing a black jacquard waistcoat. It was of a gothic design and had 8 silver buttons on the front, with a low neckline, showing off the chain Jack had given him, as well as the half-heart. He also had his hair spiked up and was wearing black mascara and eye shadow, borrowed from River, around his eyes. Ianto smiled as his brother-in-law suddenly shouted,

"Yes! I won!"

"Well done Gray," Jack muttered, as the spell his husband's appearance had over him was broken.

At 4pm there was a knock at the door and Tosh, Gwen, Owen and Nick arrived. The girls were wearing fairy costumes, Owen was a wizard and Nick was a zombie. They went to the garden where Jack set the music playing and Ianto uncovered the food and drink.

When that was done, the group sat together around the grass, talking about their plans for the rest of the night. It was then that Jack and Ianto found out that some of their friends would also be going to the parade. It was then that Nick started to tell them all about it, having been before.

"We go every year, and this year my parents said that Tosh and Gwen could come with us."

Gwen had just opened her mouth to comment when it was covered by her boyfriend's, giving her a kiss. He had just arrived with Santi and Leo, wearing his wizard outfit. They all looked great in their costumes. The teens on the grass took a few minutes to study each one. Unsurprisingly, Santi had come dressed as a zombie, matching his boyfriend perfectly. They looked like twins as the Spaniard went to sit beside the American.

It was then that Jack piped up, "Hey Leo, you can be this Dracula's pet bat!" which caused everyone to begin giggling as said teen sat down. They resumed their conversation, moving on to topics like school and the exchange, before they were interrupted again by the arrival of the other Torchwood members. All the girls were in various types of fairy costumes, except Lisa, who was a witch.

'_How appropriate,'_ thought both Jack and Gwen.

Behind the girls stood Rex, dressed as a skeleton, clearly unfazed about being surrounded by females. To Ianto's eye, it seemed he was far too focussed on Esther to care about the others.

By half past four, the rest of the exchange students had arrived, and most were either dancing or eating.

Oblivious to all the couples around them, Jack and Ianto were enjoying their dance. The music was slow and the couple were content to just sway, holding each other close.

"Ianto," Jack breathed, leaned in to kiss his husband. Before their lips could join, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked. Jack had never stopped before.

"Nothing baby…" Jack replied as he took his vampire teeth out. Ianto chuckled, before they connected their lips. As they kissed, Ianto moaned as Jack's arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. When they broke apart, a few minutes later, they were both breathing heavily. Jack smiled at him and put his teeth back in.

"Your make up is all smudged," giggled Ianto. "Let's go fix it..." He then took Jack's hand and led him away.

As they headed towards the house, they passed Owen and Tosh, who were also dancing. Ianto smiled, pleased that his friend was having a good time.

Xxx

While his friends were distracted, Nick led a confused Santi inside the house and into Jack and Ianto's room. He knew from past visits that it had a door out to the balcony, and he fully intended to use it. He knew Santi was still self-conscious about public displays of affection so figured that would be the best place.

That was why Santi currently found himself leaning against the outer wall of his friends' bedroom, as Nick kissed him. In this moment, he couldn't be happier. In his arms was everything he ever wanted, he just wished his dad would understand. He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard voice coming from the bedroom.

"Nick," he whispered against the other boy's lips.

"What?" Nick whispered back.

"I think someone's in the bedroom."

"It's nothing, stop worrying. No-one will find us," Nick replied, before joining their lips once again, for another passionate kiss.

As they kissed Jack and Ianto's voices drifted out, but they ignored them.

"Where did you put it?"

"On top of the drawers."

"All done, come on."

When the need for air became too great, Nick broke their kiss, breathing heavily.

"Shall we go back?"

"Ok… I love you Nick." Nick smiled and gave him a little kiss.

"I love you too Santi, come on." Nick took his hand led him back to the party, the evidence of their little tryst clear to their friends.

"Where've you been?" asked Leo, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Doesn't matter," Santi replied, as he was pulled onto the seat beside Nick.

They'd been having such a good time that they didn't notice the hours had been ticking away.

By 6pm the Harkness-Jones family were making their way to the parade. It was amazing, seeing everyone in costume and having a good time. Needless to say, they were all exhausted that night.

Xxxx

The next week at school, John had organised for the students who were in 10th and 12th grade to take part in a career week. Representatives from many different professions had come to the school for talks and demonstrations. Unfortunately for Jack, the RAF weren't there, but the army was, so Jack got information about that; even though Ianto hated the idea of Jack being in the army, the RAF sounded a bit safer to him. Ianto, however, spent the time talking to John, after deciding for definite that teaching was for him. On the Tuesday, John had arranged for universities to come and set up stalls in the main hall. As they were walking around with the rest of Torchwood, Jack saw a driving instructor and made a mental note to return there alone.

That lunchtime Jack was missing from the group. They were all squashed around a big table, in the canteen, so that all of Torchwood could sit together.

"Ianto, where's Jack?" asked Tosh, noticing the lack of her best friend at Ianto's side. She'd never seen them apart since they first started dating, except after their fights, so she was starting to get worried… Their time apart during the summer didn't count, that wasn't their choice.

"I honestly have no idea… He just said he'd see me later."

"Are you not worried?" asked Lisa, hoping that she could create some doubt between the couple and, with a bit of luck, cause an argument, hopefully breaking them up.

"Why should I be?"

"He might be seeing someone else." Ianto banged his hands on the table and leaned over at her. Surprisingly, the next words he spoke sounded completely calm.

"Look Lisa, I trust Jack completely… He loves me, as I do him, so why would he be with someone else?"

"I wouldn't," Jack said as he arrived at the table, winding his arms around Ianto's waist. "This is your last warning, if you try to split us up again we will make you leave. Am I making myself clear?" She nodded, even though she was determined to get Ianto back, whatever it took. "Good…Hi baby," he whispered in Ianto's ear and kissed his cheek, gently swaying them both.

"Hey cariad, all sorted?"

"Yep…Is that for me?" he asked, looking at the full tray in front of Ianto's half-empty one.

"Mmmhmm."

"Thanks," Jack replied as he let go of Ianto and sat in his husband's chair. Ianto turned and leaned on the table, pushing Jack's tray away. "I think you'll find that's mine."

"You're not getting anything until you give me my seat back."

"Seriously?" Ianto nodded and folded his arms. A few seconds later, Jack surprised Ianto by spinning him around and pulling him onto his knee. Wrapping his arms around the surprised Welshman, Jack chuckled and reached for his tray. As he caught it with his fingertips, Ianto regained his composure and turned to face his American, raising an eyebrow at him. Jack grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a little squeeze before proceeding to eat his lunch over his husband's shoulder. Ianto rolled his eyes and continued to eat his too.

Xxxx

Over the next week, Ianto tried everything to get Jack to tell him what he was doing the other day at lunch, but Jack wouldn't say. How he managed to keep it from his partner, he didn't know, but he had booked for him and Ianto to go for their first driving lesson later that Saturday.

When the instructor arrived Jack begged Ianto to let him go first, pouting and chanting, 'please baby,' over and over again. Ianto rolled his eyes at his husband's pleading, but willingly let him. Jack was a good driver overall, even if he was a little fast at times. Ianto, on the other hand, was much calmer, assessing the road more than the American.

When they returned to the house, Jack arranged for more lessons as Ianto went to get ready to go to the Fall Carnival. Before they left for Central Park, Jack called the other Torchwood members, to see if they wanted to go too. In the end only the original 6 members and Rex and Esther could come.

At 3pm, Jack and Ianto headed out to meet the others. When they arrived at the park, they were surprised to find the rest of their group waiting for them. They pleasantly greeted each other and started to walk around the site. They decided to saunter around in a kind of circle, so they wouldn't get lost. First they went on the dodgems, couples together of course; Rex even asked Esther before anything was decided. After, they all walked hand in hand, to the next ride, even Rex was holding Esther's hand subconsciously. They stopped at a rollercoaster where the carriages were mine carts, built for 2. There was even part of the ride that was in the dark. They queued until the train of cars came. Unfortunately, the train only consisted of 3 carriages joined together so Nick, Santi, Rex and Esther decided to go second. On the ride, just after coming out of the dark area, there was a camera on the downward slope.

As they went through the dark Jack said,

"Hey guys, when we go down the slope all raise your arms and smile for the camera, ok?"

"Ok," they all said. So when they emerged from the dark and went down the slope, they all raised their arms. When the ride was over, they headed to the photo booth and tried to find themselves.

"That's us look, number 3," said Gwen.

"We look good," commented Tosh. "To say I screamed."

"To be honest, so did I Tosh," admitted Ianto. "But you're right, you can't tell."

"I'm going to get one," said Jack. They were only a couple of dollars so he offered to get one for the rest of them. At first, the others argued that he didn't have to but they soon changed their minds when Jack insisted. They all smiled gratefully when they were handed their own copies to look at. They were so engrossed in their photos that they didn't notice when the others appeared behind them.

"Which is us?" asked Esther.

"Number 4," answered Rex, pulling her through the crowd of people, to let her get a closer look.

"We look happy," said Santi quietly to Nick.

"Do you want one? I'll get you one," asked Nick, smiling at the Spaniard.

"Really, you'd buy me one?" Santi asked, slightly surprised. No one usually offered to buy him things before.

"Of course I will, you're my boyfriend, silly," Nick laughed slightly and walked to the stall to buy a picture.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other and walked to catch up to the others, before they all headed to the next ride. The group passed the children's rides, which were next to the rollercoaster, and stopped in front of the ghost train.

"I'm not going on that," said Tosh, "I hate ghost trains."

"I'll stay with Tosh, I don't really like them either," said Ianto. Jack huffed in disappointment; he really wanted to cuddle up with Ianto in the dark.

"Please baby, come on it with me," Jack begged. Eventually, Ianto closed his eyes and sighed,

"Ok cariad, but who'll stay with Tosh?"

"I will… Let's go get some candy floss," said Owen, taking his girlfriend's hand and walking away. Jack watched his best friend leave, before taking Ianto's hand and heading onto the ride. Just over 5 minutes later, reunited with Tosh and Owen, the group headed to the waltzes. They split into groups of 5, Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Tosh in one, and Rhys, Nick, Santi, Rex and Esther in another.

After the ride, the group headed to the merry-go-round. They all piled on and found themselves a horse each, except Jack, who surprised Ianto and climbed on behind his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. The Welshman made his customary eye roll and deadpanned,

"You know, there's a horse right there cariad."

"I know, but I wanted to be with you." Ianto just sighed and settled back into his spouse's arms, receiving an affectionate squeeze in return. When the ride was over, the group carried on walking around the carnival, going on the boat swings and the hall of mirrors, until they came to the last ride; the Ferris Wheel. They all paired off again before going on the ride.

"I love Ferris wheels," enthused Jack. "I love being up in the air looking down."

"Is that why you weren't worried about climbing that tree in the Brecon Beacons?"

"Yeah… but I am sorry about that."

"I know," Ianto replied, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and entwining their fingers. Nick smiled at his friends in the seat in front and turned to his boyfriend,

"You doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"Don't think so, why?"

"Do you want to come to mine? My parents want to meet you… I promise they won't say anything…"

"I'll think about it."

"Please try to come, I really want you to, I… " Nick stopped and took a deep breath, before taking both of Santi's hands and saying, "I love you." Santi beamed; his boyfriend had said those three little words. He was so happy that he would do anything to make the other boy happy too. Santi blushed and replied,

"Ok, I'll ask. And I love you too." Nick smiled and kissed him softly, causing the Spaniard to colour even more.

After the ride was over the 10 Torchwood members felt it was a good time to leave, having been on all the rides. Unfortunately for Owen, who wanted to go back to Nick's, his partner had decided that he wanted to walk his boyfriend home first. As they neared his house, Santi began to get more and more nervous. Nick knew that he was worried about asking his parents about Thanksgiving.

As they reached the end of his road, Nick pulled Santi behind a tree and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away Nick said,

"It'll be ok… Remember, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

As Nick and Owen watched them go, Santi waving as they went, Owen said,

"I think you made the right choice in taking him back."

"I'm not sure… I mean I love him, but I know it can't last, not until he's free of his parents. I'd never tell him, but I'm afraid for him every time he goes home, scared that it'll be the day his dad finds out and… I can't even imagine what he'd do."

"Don't worry, he'll be ok. He has you."

"And I intend to always be there for him. Come on, let's go home," Nick said as Santi disappeared from view.

Xxxx

"Hi, we're back," shouted Santi, entering his house.

"Santiago, is that you? How was it?"

"Good mum."

"Hello Rhys."

"Hello Mrs Mendez."

"So tell me Rhys, how is that charming girl of yours?"

"Fine thanks."

"Good. Do you know who it is my son has been seeing recently, he is so secretive, he won't tell me their name?"

"I'm still here mum and I'm not seeing anyone."

"I know you are, I've noticed that you've changed this year, you seem happier…"

"It's no one mum."

"If you say so. But, if it is someone, then I suggest you hold on to them."

"Ok mum," he replied, feeling quite shaken. By the way his mum spoke that last sentence, and not being gender specific, it was as if she knew he had a boyfriend. _If she had thought I like girls, she'd have said, 'her.' Wouldn't she?_ He didn't get much time to contemplate further as he was summoned to the dinner table.

Sitting there with his family, Santi was worried; how was he going to ask what he wanted without revealing anything? He had a small chance that his Dad would say yes, but then he'd ask questions, and he couldn't risk telling them what Nick really meant to him. In all honesty, he feared for his life. He had sat through many a service in church about homosexuality and his dad's response,

"They should all die and burn in hell."

He thought about it. This was his dad; surely he wouldn't go that far if he found out. It was more than likely that he would be made to sit in confession for hours on end. Then again, he wasn't sure. He had been told as a child that if he turned out like that he would no longer be a part of the family. _Did that mean…? No, I can't ask. I can't risk it._

"_Remember, I love you."_

Nick's voice filled his head. He thought of the American, the boy he'd loved forever. How would he feel if he refused to even try asking his dad? _He'd be disappointed_, his brain supplied.

"_How could you not even ask? Do you not love me?" the image in his head spoke, tears streaming down his face. _He realised then that he had to at least try_, for Nick._

How would he be able to spend Thanksgiving with his boyfriend if he didn't ask? _It's not like dad could find out about me just by asking to spend time with a friend, right? They were on the exchange together, after all._ His mind made up, he took a deep breath, figuring it was now or never, and inquired,

"Dad, are we doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"Same as last year, why?"

"Because a friend of mine asked if me and Rhys could go to theirs. They're on the exchange too…"

"Who is this friend? It's not that Harkness boy is it?"

"No Dad," he replied, wondering how his dad knew about Jack. He didn't dare ask. _What else does he know? Does he know about me and Nick?_ _Oh God, he knows. What am I going to do? He'll kill me! _He couldn't help it but he could feel his legs beginning to shake. He almost missed his dad talking,

"Good, I don't want you alone with him… I don't want his sinful ways influencing you." _Oh, thank God, he doesn't know. How can he if he wants to keep me from Jack? Surely if he suspected he wouldn't have said it? Hang on a minute, he's insulting Jack. He doesn't even know him,_

"Jack's a friend Dad," he found himself replying, regretting it seconds later. _Why did I say that? _Looking up, he saw his dad's face; he appeared to be quite calm. _He might be rethinking his opinion._

Then, remembering Nick telling him he'd support him, he decided to test the water a little bit; he mustered up all his courage and was about to add, "Why should it matter, if Jack loves Ianto…? Surely, love is love, no matter who it's with," when he stopped himself. _I can't. "I'm sorry Nick, I can't."_

"_Don't you love me? I love you."_ The vision of Nick returned, stood in the doorway opposite. He looked so forlorn, Santi almost cried but he didn't. He hated to see his boyfriend like that, he loved him so much. He'd do anything for him. _I'd do anything to make Nick happy. _He decided then that he might as well say what he wanted to. He hoped it would help his dad understand and hopefully accept him. He sent up a silent prayer and spoke,

"I don't get it, why is Jack loving Ianto a sin? God makes us in his image, so, surely, if you're gay then it's because God wanted you to be?"

"It's a sin! God does not make you like that!"

"Yes he does!" he yelled, anger coursing through his veins, "He made me that way!" _What?_

"WHAT!?"

_Oh God. What do I do? I've just come out to my dad. Shall I confirm it or deny it? _He looked up and saw the image of Nick again,

"_Remember, I love you."_

Shaking beyond belief, he closed his eyes and began to speak. He couldn't look at anyone._ I can't let him frighten me. I must stand up for my beliefs. Nick would want me to._

"I'm gay Dad."

He'd done it, those three words were out. He felt the relief flood him, he'd finally come out. He didn't have to hide himself anymore. Energised, he continued, still not looking at his father,

"I love a boy and he loves me. I can't control how I feel; it's how God made me." He smiled, before turning to his father. _Oh God, he's going to kill me! _The man looked furious as he stood and came thundering over to where his son sat.

Without warning, his dad grabbed the front of his t-shirt, lifting him out of his seat and throwing him out of the room.

"You have 20 minutes to get your clothes and get out! You are no longer my son!"

"W-what a-about Rhys?" Santi stuttered, trembling with fear. _Where will I go? What will happen to Rhys, would Dad kick him out too? _

"He can stay until I can talk to the head. He hasn't brought sin into this house."

"Th-Thank you," Santi stuttered, before he ran upstairs, packed as quickly as he could and left the house, not daring to look back as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

Once he turned the corner, Santi dropped to the floor and cried. _What will I do now?_ He was homeless and the only family he had left were in Spain. Not that he had any money to get there, and even if he did, he didn't expect them to take him in, especially when they find out about his sexuality. _No doubt Dad will be calling them soon, to tell them about my sinful ways._

He had just about given up hope of coming up with a solution, when his phone beeped. He opened the message and smiled, '_Did you ask? X'. _He wiped his eyes, before heading to the house of the only person who still loved him.

When he got to the Wilson house, he tentatively knocked on the door, hoping that the occupants wouldn't turn him away. Once it opened, and he saw Nick standing there, he rushed into his arms, burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"I told them. Dad was insulting Jack and Ianto, saying that being gay is a sin, and I snapped and told him. He kicked me out," he sobbed and continued to tell him that he was trying to send Rhys away too.

"Oh God, Mum!"

"What's the matter honey?" Mrs Wilson asked, as she appeared in the hallway.

"Santi came out to his parents, they kicked him out… Can he and his partner stay here?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Mrs Wilson," Santi sniffled.

"That's ok dear… You make our Nicky happy; you're like one of the family… Look at me rambling on… I'll let you boys go get settled."

Nick took his boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs. Santi admired the homely feel of the house, a complete contrast to his family home, _I suppose it's ex-family now. _As they climbed, the Spaniard admired all the paintings and family pictures that decorated the walls. Walking across the landing, a few faces popped out, smiling at the couple on their way to Nick's bedroom. Santi smiled back, recognising Nick's siblings from the pictures on the walls.

Once they entered the bedroom, Nick went to his wardrobe and pulled out the camp-bed, getting to work blowing it up. When it was ready, Nick let out a big sigh and collapsed onto his own bed. Santi smiled and sat on the other, watching the American.

"Don't just sit there staring at me, get over here," Nick chuckled, holding his arms out to the other boy. The Spaniard silently climbed up onto the bed, beside his boyfriend, and curled up in his embrace. As Nick's arms wrapped around him he couldn't control himself anymore and let the tears fall once again. It wasn't long before Santi fell asleep. Nick, unable to move, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, before succumbing to sleep himself.

The next morning, the three boys went to collect Rhys and set him up in Owen's room. After, the Wilsons phoned Mr Smith and informed him of the situation. He offered them a spare room at his house, but they said they could manage. Rhys was so thankful to be out of the Mendez house, after Santi's confession, the atmosphere had become really tense. However, when the Wilson family had their lively meal that night, it was completely opposite to the Mendez's mealtime the night before, and Rhys and Santi loved it.

Xxxx

It didn't take long for Thanksgiving week to arrive. Mr Smith had given all the pupils the Thursday and Friday off to spend time with their families. On the Thursday, the day of Thanksgiving, the Wilson clan were all up by 10am. The grownups were in the kitchen cooking while the kids watched TV in the living room.

Since leaving his family, Santi had become more open, allowing his love for Nick to show. As they watched the tele, Santi sat on Nick's knee. He was leaning against his boyfriend's chest with the American's arms wrapped around him. He was in heaven as the other teen played with his fingers, threading them with his own.

The rest of the morning flew by and soon they were all filtering into the dining room, ready to eat their Thanksgiving meal.

While the Wilson family celebrated in their way, over at the Harkness-Jones household, Jack was just waking up. He rolled over to kiss his husband, but realised that he was alone in bed. He sat up and noticed the balcony doors were open. Beyond that, he could see Ianto pacing up and down, _what is he doing? _He got up and walked towards the doors. As he got closer he heard Ianto talking.

"…I can't… No he's still asleep…No, I'm sorry … Because it's not fair on Jack…"

There was a long pause as Jack listened, _what's going on? Who is it?_ He saw Ianto stop pacing and say,

"Ok… I can't see it being a problem. When were you thinking of coming…? Ok… See you then… I love you too, bye." Jack couldn't stay put any longer and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Who was that?" asked Jack, coming up behind Ianto and wrapping his arms around him.

"Morning to you too Jack," Ianto replied, turning around, "My mam, she wanted us to go to Wales for Christmas, I said no. I wanted to spend it here with our family, so mam is going to come here, if that's ok?"

"Sure it is," Jack replied, pulling Ianto closer.

"Thank you cariad." Ianto leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, before adding, "Now, let's get you dressed, then we can go down for breakfast."

"I'd rather get you undressed and back to bed, but if I must." Ianto rolled his eyes, gave his husband another quick peck, and said,

"Later cariad."

Soon, they were both in the kitchen eating cereal, not wanting to eat too big a breakfast or they wouldn't have enough room for their Thanksgiving meal. Once finished, both boys returned to their room, to occupy themselves until dinner.

At the same time, on the other side of town, Tosh and Gwen were sat watching the Macy's Day Parade. It was amazing, watching all the floats and people in costume pass by the camera. They were watching for a while until the phone rang. Tosh left the room and answered it.

"Her parents," explained her Grandmother, sitting in one of the armchairs. Gwen nodded, figuring that was probably who it was; she could hear Tosh speaking Japanese from the hallway after all.

When Tosh returned she explained that her parents were coming to visit her at Christmas. She was so excited; she hadn't seen them in a year, except for their regular video messages of course. She sat down again beside Gwen and continued to watch the tele, her mind running through all the things she was going to do when her parents arrived.

When the parade was over, the family headed into their dining room, to have their dinner, although it wasn't a traditional Thanksgiving meal; it had a slight oriental twist.

All too soon, the festivities were over and all the teenagers were at home reflecting on their days, thinking that, for now, life was good.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry about the wait, no excuse but real life. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait, real life has kept me constantly busy. As a plea for forgiveness I will post two chapters today. **

**As it's been a while I'll put this in again:-**

**Disclaimer -Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM. However, Santiago, Nick, Lizzie, Stephanie, Angela, Daniella, Leo and anyone else you don't recognise are mine.**

Chapter 17

The next few weeks passed really quickly, and the Welsh students marvelled at the Christmas decorations going up around the city. The only house that wasn't decorated was John's. He had never bothered with Christmas before, having always been alone; even last year he spent it in Wales, but this year he was determined for it to be different for his new family. Not that Jack, Ianto and Gray knew that, they had already come to terms with the un-Christmassy house.

Currently, the three boys were sat in the spacious living room, watching Toy Story. Jack and Ianto were curled up on one of the sofas, Ianto's head in Jack's lap, as Gray sprawled across the other. Just as the end credits came on, John popped his head around the door.

"Right guys... First day of the Christmas holidays… How about we buy a tree and some decorations? I think we need to brighten up this big house."

"Yay! Can we Uncle John?"

Forty minutes later, tree in the car, the family were looking for decorations. Due to the size of the store, they had decided to split up, hoping to get done sooner so they could go home and put them up. Gray, John and River had gone upstairs while Jack and Ianto stayed downstairs.

After walking around for a while, looking at all the fairy lights, Jack took Ianto's hand, lacing their fingers together, and said,

"Come on baby, I'm bored, let's go and find the tinsel." Ianto chuckled and allowed his husband to pull him along. They turned a corner and gasped… in front of them, covering the entire back wall, was a multitude of coloured tinsel. When Jack noticed a red strip, he took it down and threw it around Ianto's neck.

"Yep… definitely… anything red makes you look sexy." Ianto didn't have time to respond with his usual eye roll as Jack instantly grabbed the end of the tinsel and crashed their lips together. They kissed for a few minutes before Ianto pulled away.

"What?"

"Sorry cariad, but if we keep kissing we're going to run out of time."

"Spoilsport," huffed Jack, but turned his attention back to the tinsel; putting several red pieces round his and Ianto's necks, before continuing shopping.

Back home, an hour later, John, Jack and Ianto had already put the tree together and were sorting out the decorations with Gray and River, separating the tree things from that for the other rooms.

Once sorted, River and John took the other decorations to their respective rooms, leaving Jack, Ianto and Gray to decorate the living room. Leaving the tree to Gray, Ianto and Jack began to put the tinsel up around the room. They both had some round their necks as they held some in their hands, hooking it around the picture frames. As soon as his hands were free, Jack grabbed the end of the piece around Ianto's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas baby," he said, grinning as they parted.

"I can't believe you got me with that trick again," Ianto huffed half-heartedly. Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close,

"I love you baby."

"I love you too cariad… and Merry Christmas," Ianto said before joining their lips again. They continued to kiss until Gray interrupted them,

"Can't you kiss later? I need some tinsel!" Had put all his on the tree and was looking at them with his hands on his hips. They then heard a chuckle from the doorway and River and John entered, the former carrying a tray of hot chocolate and jammy dodgers for them. They all sat down and tucked into their little snack. Once finished, Gray asked,

"Can I do the star?"

"Sure." Jack replied, lifting Gray to put it on the top of the tree. The rest of the family stood and watched, smiling at the transformation the house had undergone.

That evening Jack took Ianto to central park to go ice-skating. Currently, Ianto was finishing tying the laces on his skates as Jack stood in front of him. Once done, the Welshman held out his hand to his partner, silently asking for help getting up. Jack grinned and pulled the teen's arm, helping him off the bench. Ianto smiled as Jack's hands held onto his waist, stopping him wobbling.

"I've never done this before Jack," Ianto admitted, as the pair walked onto the ice.

"It's ok. I'm going to keep you up." Jack took both his partner's hands and stood in front of him, pulling him along slowly. At first, Ianto was very shaky, but eventually he got the hang of it and was skating around with Jack's arm around his waist. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice how quick the time was going, and soon the rink was due to close. The couple returned their skates and headed home.

Xxxx

The next few days passed, in a winter wonderland of snow, until Christmas Eve, when Ianto's family were due to arrive. It was 8am, 3 hours away from having to meet the Joneses, and Jack had only just woken up. A soft smile graced his lips as he rolled over and cuddled into Ianto, wrapping his arm around him and holding him close. Jack sighed at the warmth of Ianto's body, compared with the chilly air in the room. Outside may look like a beautiful marshmallow world, but it was absolutely freezing. This was their first Christmas Eve morning as a married couple and Jack was determined to enjoy it.

"Morning cariad," Ianto sighed as he pulled Jack closer against his back, taking his arm and wrapping it tighter around himself.

"Morning baby… Can you believe it's been a year?" Jack said in Ianto's ear.

"I know, it's fantastic." Jack beamed and kissed the nape of Ianto's neck.

"So, what do you want to do today, because I was thinking, if you like, we could go on the sleigh rides that they put on in Central Park… What do you think?"

"I'd like that," Ianto smiled.

Xxxx

That afternoon, when the Joneses were all settled in, the family headed out to go sledging. On the way, Jack and Ianto had called the rest of Torchwood to see if they wanted to join them. When they arrived at the park they were greeted by the other 15 Torchwood members, complete with sledges. Each exchange couple had brought a sledge, plus Rex, Esther, Daniella, Leo, Steph, Rhiannon, Lizzie and Gray had got their own. The adults decided to watch and take photos instead of having a go. The group walked around for a while until they found a slight hill and began lining up to go down it. The couples were going down together, cuddling close; even Rex was sitting on Esther's wooden sledge. When everyone was seated, Jack, from his spot curled behind Ianto, shouted, "3, 2, 1, Go," and everyone pushed off, laughing as they careered down the hill.

After a few turns alone, Lisa separated herself and stayed mostly with the parents, surfing the net on her mobile, completely unaware of the evil looks Rhiannon was giving her.

At the bottom of the hill, Tosh and Gwen pulled Jack and Ianto aside and gave them a wrapped package.

"Happy Anniversary!" they both shouted. When they couple opened it they were happy to find a scrapbook of photos of the pair, taken throughout the last year. Some were group pictures of the original Torchwood 8, taken during their time in Wales; others were more recent group photos, sitting on the school field. Although, their favourite were the ones of just the two of them, caught unaware, either kissing or holding hands.

"Thanks," they both said as Jack dragged Ianto back up the hill to go again, handing the book to River along the way.

An hour and a half later, everyone was wet, cold and hungry, so they decided to go home.

Xxxx

As soon as they walked through the door, Jack grabbed Ianto and headed for the bathroom, intending to have a nice relaxing bath together to warm up. The 3 adults laughed at the disgruntled look on Rhiannon's face; she had wanted one too.

When the tub was full, both teens got in, Ianto leaning against Jack's chest as they laid back.

"What time is it, Jack?"

Jack looked at his watch, on the side next to the bath, and replied, "Just after 3, why?"

"We've been married for a year and 5 hours."

"I know. We'll have to do something to celebrate..."

Little did they know that River and Gwyneth were currently in the kitchen, making a special meal for the couple. At the same time, John, Gray and Lizzie were decorating the huge dining room and Rhiannon was ringing a few of Jack and Ianto's friends, mainly the initial members of Torchwood.

By the time Jack and Ianto appeared downstairs, dressed in casual jeans and t-shirts, their 6 friends were already there, sitting around the table with the rest of the family.

"Happy Anniversary!"

"Thank you," Jack answered first, amazed that all their family and friends were together.

"You're welcome. We would've asked the rest of your little group but we didn't have room, we hope you don't mind."

"Of course not John, this is perfect," replied Ianto, finally finding his voice, as he and Jack sat in the remaining chairs, side by side, between Tosh and Gwen. He smiled across at Nick and Santi as they nervously sat between his sisters, thankful that the Spaniard seemed to be fairing ok after his ordeal at thanksgiving. Shaking himself from his musings he focussed on his husband and friends, reminiscing about their year together. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice River and Gwyneth leave and return with a huge package.

"We didn't really know what to get you but we cooped together for this. We thought it might be nice to celebrate your first year together." Gwyneth said, handing Ianto and Jack the parcel.

"Thanks." As both boys opened it they gasped. It was a framed oil painting of the couple. Ianto was sat in a field of red poppies, with Jack's arms wrapped around him. It reminded them of one of the photo's Tosh took in London, over a year ago. Ianto soon realised that the painter must have had that photo to hand to paint this. It was beautiful.

"Thank you," said Jack as he hugged her and River. "Come on baby; let's find a spot for this." He then grabbed Ianto's hand and dragged him upstairs. The rest of the family and friends laughed at their eagerness.

After 10 minutes of moving the painting around the room, they decided on a spot above the bed. Realising that they didn't have any picture hooks, Jack decided to leave it on one of the window seats, for the time being.

"I think it may be my turn to give you my gift… Open my cabinet draw Jack." Jack looked at him but did as ordered. He pulled out a small box and smiled at Ianto. He opened it and inside was 2 plane tickets from Wales to Spain, for this summer.

"Thank you baby." He then went to his bedside table and took out an envelope, handing it to Ianto with a kiss. Ianto opened it and chuckled to find 2 tickets to Germany for 3 weeks after Ianto's.

"Great minds think alike," Ianto chuckled, "Thank you cariad."

"Happy Anniversary!" they said to each other, before Ianto was pulled into Jack's arms for a special anniversary kiss.

Xxxx

After they'd all finished their meal, the Harkness-Jones family and their friends left the house, heading for the park. As soon as they stepped out the front door, they were instantly hit by the cold December air. All around them, the snow continued to fall as they leisurely walked to the park, laughing as Gray and Lizzie occasionally threw snow at each other.

When they arrived, there was a bit of a queue, so they had to wait. Jack and Ianto began chatting to their friends; remembering the times together in Wales. Talking made the time pass quicker, and soon they were all on their own sleighs.

All the couples shared one on their own, while Jack and Ianto's families had two between them.

As the carriage set off, Ianto snuggled into Jack's embrace. He looked to his left and saw Tosh curled into Owen's side. He was happy for his best friend; _he needed something good in his life_. To his left, his other best friend sat talking to her boyfriend. He was pleased that she was happy too. He never believed that so much good would come from just going on an exchange. He had his husband, and his friends had their partners due to its influence and he would never forget these 2 years for the rest of his life. He was pulled from his thoughts by Jack's sigh,

"This is nice…I always hoped to bring someone special here with me… I love you, baby."

"I love you too cariad, more than I can put into words." He felt Jack place a kiss to his forehead, before he felt himself be gently squeezed. He sighed himself, before turning his attention to the front, smiling at Nick and Santi's waving, as their sleigh separated from the group.

Xxxx

The next morning Ianto awoke to Jack nuzzling his neck, the heat from Jack's skin, a pleasant contrast to the cool morning air. Throughout the night, the snow had been continuously falling and the room had become much colder than when they went to bed.

"Merry Christmas baby," Jack whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto's waist. Ianto sighed as Jack pulled him close to his warm body.

"Nadolig llawen cariad… What time is it?" Jack smiled at Ianto speaking Welsh, it didn't happen very often, so when he did speak in his native tongue, it pleased the American immensely. He'd have to remember that phrase in the future. Mentally adding the phrase to his Welsh word bank, Jack leaned over to look at the bedside clock.

"8.30," Jack informed his husband, before curling his body back around his Welshman, intending to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the younger occupants of the house had other ideas. Lizzie and Gray came into the room and shouted,

"Come on big brother, its Christmas!"

"Come on Jack, get up! It's present time!"

"Ok, were coming," sighed Ianto.

"Give us 5 minutes," added Jack.

"Ok, come on Gray!" said Lizzie as she took the boy's hand and ran from the room. Both teenagers yawned and stretched before getting up to dress.

Xxxx

Surrounded by a pleasant heat, Santi moaned in his sleep, trying to get closer to the source. He rolled over and buried his head in the soft warmness. He didn't realise, but the thing he was snuggled up against was his boyfriend's chest, and said boyfriend was watching him sleep, a loving smile on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Santi, are you awake?" Nick whispered, softly running his fingertips up and down the Spaniard's back.

"Mmm," Santi replied, opening his eyes, "Merry Christmas."

Nick smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm glad you're awake. I want to give you something…" Nick leaned over and opened his bedside table drawer, "Merry Christmas," Nick repeated and handed him a small box.

"Thank you." Santi opened it and gasped. Inside was a plain, silver ring.

"Now I know we've only been together a few months, but I love you so much... Don't look so worried, I'm not proposing; not yet anyway. Think of it as making a promise…" Nick took the ring, slid it onto Santi's left hand and said, "I promise to love you forever, and one day, be it in 5, 10 or even 20 years, I will make you my husband… if you want me that is."

"Are you serious?" Santi whispered, his face supporting a cute shade of pink.

"Completely, I love you Santi. I know I've had a few boyfriends, but none have made me feel the way you do, not even close… So what do you think?"

"I love you too, so much, and I promise that by the time I'm 30, we will be partners." Nick beamed and pulled him into a tender, loving kiss.

"Never take it off," he said against his lips.

"Never, I promise."

Xxxx

Gwen walked out of her room at 8am, she couldn't go back to sleep. She had just come off the phone to her mum, telling her all about the family traditions she was missing due to her not coming home and she realised missed them terribly. She hadn't hesitated in deciding to stay for the Christmas holiday, despite her parents wanting her home, as she wanted to stay and celebrate Ianto's anniversary. Luckily, her parents had understood, seeing as she and Ianto had been friends since they were at nursery, but she did feel slightly upset hearing about all the things they were doing without her. In her heart, she knew they were only telling her to make her feel included, but it didn't really. Still, she didn't regret her decision to stay, thinking to herself, '_When will I ever get to spend Christmas in New York again if I'd have gone home?_ '

Being as quiet as she could, she leaned her head against her partner's door, trying to determine whether she was awake or not. She silently opened the door and peeked inside.

"Morning Gwen, happy Christmas," Tosh said, not looking up from her laptop screen.

"Happy Christmas Tosh. What you doing?" Gwen asked as she sat on the bed.

"Just organising some photos and such... You can help if you like; my grandparents don't get up before 9 and my parents are probably still suffering from jet lag, so we have a while."

"Ok, great," Gwen beamed, sitting beside her partner. As the photos flicked onto the screen, the two girls worked together to organise which file to put them in, musing over about what each picture showed.

By half past 9, the two girls were down opening their presents and watching Christmas TV, something they planned to do for most of the day. Gwen watched as her partner had the biggest smile on her face, having her family all together. She knew that she should be happy for her friend, but it only made her miss her own family more.

Across town, Jack and Ianto were with their family, sat around the Christmas tree. As they opened the last of their gifts, Ianto realised how much he had missed his mam and sisters. He planned to spend the rest of the day catching up and having fun together.

The same could be said for the other Torchwood members; they were all having fun with their respective families, laughing and opening gifts. The only one who was slightly unsettled was Santi. Life had changed so much for him in the last few months. He never expected that his life would be so dramatically changed in the space of a year. Last Christmas, he had been at home celebrating with all his family, all 10 of his cousins, his aunts, his uncles and his grandparents, had all been there, and now he had no family at all… none that cared anyway. He has been orphaned, figuratively speaking, and left to fend for himself. The only thing keeping him from breaking down was Nick, his wonderful boyfriend who had let him move in, _a boyfriend who had now essentially proposed. _Even though he knew he wouldn't be ready for a few years yet, he couldn't help feeling nervous about spending his life with his first love. _Although, if Jack and Ianto can do it…?_ He smiled to himself and snuggled further into Nick's strong embrace, settling down to enjoy the Wilson's Christmas celebrations.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the rest of the holidays, Torchwood met as much as they could… just enjoying being together, so when the semester started again, they were all ready to settle into work. Lucky for them, their first day back consisted of only 3 classes, so they had a lot of time off to have a long lunch. As it was too cold to sit outside, seeing as the ground was still covered in snow, the group found a table in the cafeteria. When they'd got their food, Rex turned to Esther and casually said,

"Hey, I was wondering… Would you like to go see a movie with me? Let's say 6 tonight?"

All the others went quiet; they all knew how much Esther wanted Rex. They sat patiently waiting for her reply. The teen looked shocked to be asked out by the boy she had wanted for ages, she was so sure he didn't see her that way. She was so happy to be wrong. Taking a deep breath and trying to sound as calm as she could, hoping Rex couldn't tell that this was the happiest day of her teenage life, she softly replied,

"Ok."

Rex smiled and replied, "Cool," and turned his attention back to his meal. The others all looked at each other before looking at the pair, pleased that they'd finally got their act together and admitted how they felt about each other, before turning back to their food. The only one who didn't return to his meal was Ianto, who caught Esther's eyes and winked. 'Told you,' he mouthed as she winked back.

Seeing another two members of Torchwood getting together, Stephanie felt miserable, _when would she get her happy ending?_ She turned to her new friend Daniella, sat between her and Angela, and muttered,

"You know, I think there's something in the water… When's it going to be my turn? Answer me that!"

"You're not the only single one, you know?" the blonde pointed out, clearly not really interested in her friend's moaning.

"I know…" Steph sighed. "It's just… Sometimes I feel like I'm being left out… There's only me, Leo and Lisa who are single, and Lisa is pining for Ianto, so she doesn't care."

"Well you never know, Leo might…"

"No, I don't think so…" Daniella shrugged; clearly nothing she could say would cheer the girl up, so turned her attention back to her lunch.

Xxxx

An aura of contentment filled the air around Torchwood for the rest of the day, and for the following weeks. Nothing seemed to get them down, even when their progress reports came, not one member was fussed about them. Unfortunately, happiness can't always last, and Jack and Ianto were reminded of this fact so cruelly, on one rainy Saturday at the end of January. It all began with a knock on the door while the family were enjoying breakfast together.

"I'll go," said Ianto as he got up to answer it. Opening it partway, Ianto smiled at the young man stood there. Ianto had to admit, the man was handsome, _not as handsome as Jack though. _He was wearing blue jeans, brown boots and a red biker's jacket. If Ianto had to guess, he'd say the man looked to be in his early 20s.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked politely.

The stranger leered, and blatantly looked him up and down, as he replied,

"Why, hello there eye-candy, is Jack there?"

"Maybe, who are you?" Ianto was suspicious; something didn't feel right with this man.

"Just tell him a friend is here. He'll know who I am…"

"Just a second." Ianto shut the door and hurried back to the kitchen. "Jack, it's for you, he says he's a friend… I don't know what it is but I don't trust him."

"No... It can't be," Jack said, barely above a whisper. "How could he find me?"

"Jack…?" Ianto began, noticing the panicked expression on his partner's face.

"Will you come with me Ianto? I need you."

"Of course Jack," Ianto replied, feeling slightly nervous now, _who was this guy, and why was Jack so scared?_ It was clear that Jack was petrified of who was at the front door as, when Jack took his hand, it felt very clammy. Another sign of his fear was his hand continuously shaking as he reached to open the door.

"Hello Jack, long time, no see. I would've called, but felt it was better to see you face to face….," the stranger paused again and turned his attention to Ianto, "Hello again eye-candy, can you give us a minute alone?"

Before Ianto could even contemplate leaving, Jack's grip on his hand tightened and he shouted,

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you Hart. Please leave!"

"But Jack, we were so good together…"

"No! I've moved on, found someone better, and I don't want to see you ever again!"

John Hart tutted and shook his head, obviously trying to unnerve Jack. But when he looked down he noticed something very interesting, a potential blackmail opportunity if he didn't get his way, _they're holding hands._ Filing the information for later, he tried the easy way first,

"Oh, he's gorgeous, Jack, but nothing on me. I can give you anything you desire…"

"Go away John! All I want is here, with my husband," Jack shouted again and shut the door in his ex's face.

Once it was completely shut, Jack collapsed to the floor, taking Ianto with him. He was shaking so much that Ianto was really worried about him. He cupped Jack's face in his hands, kissing him gently, before looking in his eyes,

"It's ok cariad, he won't hurt you again. I'm here. Everything will be ok. We'll get through this together." Jack flung himself into Ianto's arms and held him tight, relieved that this time he had Ianto's support. He stayed in his husband's embrace for a few minutes, until he thought of something. He pulled back enough to look into Ianto's eyes.

"I know he won't give up, not until he gets what he wants. He nearly killed me before, this time he might succeed, or go after you. Showing him you made me feel stronger, but I know it's made it worse. I can't lose you Ianto…"

"You won't. You are not alone this time cariad; I'm never leaving your side. He knows we'll call the police if he tries anything, anyway. "

"Ok baby… Can we go back to bed? Please? I want to be in your arms." He knew it sounded silly, they had just got up, but it was the only place he felt safe at the moment.

Ianto smiled a soft smile and led Jack back upstairs. He sat on the bed as Jack curled into his side. As soon as his head lay on Ianto's chest, the Welshman could feel Jack trembling. This was serious, but he had no idea what to do. He knew what John Hart was capable of; Jack had told him all about the beatings he used to receive. How could he protect Jack from him if he was so determined?

He sighed and told himself that what Jack needed at that moment was his love, nothing else. He just wanted to be held, to be comforted. He could do that. After all, how many times had Jack been there for him when he'd been feeling hurt and upset?

After being sat for half an hour, Ianto noticed that Jack had stopped shaking. He was now playing with the half-heart around Ianto's neck, twirling it round in his fingers. Ianto smiled, relieved that Jack had calmed down enough to ease his worries. He then remembered something…

"Do you want to go down and finish our breakfast now?" Ianto asked softly.

"No. I'm not hungry anymore. Can we stay here for a little while longer?"

"Ok cariad." Ianto gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and started stroking his hair. Jack closed his eyes and relaxed into the comforting hold of his Welshman. The gentle movement of Ianto's fingers made Jack want to close his eyes and forget all but this moment. It didn't take long for the gentle touch to lull him into a much needed, revitalizing sleep, easing the fears about his violent ex.

Little did they know that said ex was texting, 'Thanks for the tip off.'

Xxxx

The week soon passed, and Jack had been feeling more and more insecure. He had been nervously looking around him as they left the house, in the morning, and doing the same thing when they returned at night. He had also become more and more clingy with Ianto, not letting the Welshman out of his sight. The only problem with that was that it made it exceedingly difficult to plan anything, including Jack's 18th. Luckily, he had a few more weeks to deal with that, and with Tosh and Mr Smith on it too, it wouldn't be too hard. The main problem Ianto faced was organising something for Valentine's Day, which was the following week.

As the decorations went up around the school, Ianto was starting to panic. He was running out of time. All his friends were talking about their plans for the day and he hadn't even started. He had a gift, ordered by Tosh, but he wanted to do something to get Jack's mind of John Hart, but, how he could plan a surprise when Jack wouldn't leave his side? It wasn't all bad though; Jack's constant presence made him feel wanted and loved, which helped ease the constant pull on his heart that reminded him how much he missed his mam and sisters.

Following the trail of cut out hearts to the canteen, the two teens met their friends for lunch. What was nice about today was that only the original members were there so they could talk about more personal matters. All 6 knew that Hart had shown up and were trying to help Jack through it. Sometimes, Ianto felt a bit guilty about that. He looked over at his Spanish friend. Even though he had been at Nick's for 3 months, you could still tell that he missed his family. Ianto knew he was losing all hope of ever talking to them again and was struggling to come to terms with that fact. Even though they treated him badly, you could see he still loved them and it was tearing him up inside not being able to talk to them. Santi had told them all about his returned letters and declined phone calls. Despite all of it, he was still able to smile, which he was doing now, talking about their plans for a quiet valentine's. There was no doubt about it, if it wasn't for Nick, Santi would've broke. Nick was his rock, and the American was happy to be.

"Santi and I are going to rent a few movies and settle in front of the TV with popcorn, right love?"

Santi nodded, "It'll be my first valentine's where I actually have someone I love to celebrate with."

"The first of many," Nick replied, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

"I can't believe you still blush when I kiss you. It's so adorable," Nick whispered, giving him a little peck again, making the teen blush more and burry his face in Nick's shoulder.

"You two are so cute," Gwen said, chuckling as Santi grumbled in response, his cheeks going pink again.

"Stop teasing my exchange partner, before he dies of embarrassment."

Gwen and Nick apologised and Santi removed his head from its hiding place on Nick's shoulder, only to rest his cheek there instead, deciding he liked being this close to his boyfriend. Nick's quiet whisper of, "I love you," only confirmed that it was a good choice.

By the end of the day, Ianto noticed that Jack was starting to get more and more nervous. He was scared to leave the safety of the school, even though it was only a short walk to the buses, out of fear of John Hart being there. No matter how much Ianto, or the others, tried to reassure him, he was still petrified that something would happen to him, or worse his husband. When Ianto and Tosh took his hands and led him to their bus, he seemed to be better. Reluctantly, he let go of Tosh to get on, but kept a firm hold on Ianto and led him to the back seat.

"It's ok Jack, you're safe with us," Tosh soothed as she sat by his side, Owen in tow. Jack smiled back at her, taking her hand again and giving it a squeeze. As much as Tosh tried, she couldn't get him to let go for the rest of the journey. As the bus pulled up at the house, Jack refused to get off. Ianto didn't mind it the first few times he'd done this but now it was getting a bit much and, unfortunately for Ianto, he wasn't strong enough to carry Jack like Jack could carry him. He was at a loss what to do when he had a thought, bribery… Leaning closer to Jack's ear, he softly whispered.

"If you don't get off the bus, we can't go home and _snuggle _in bed."

That got Jack moving, he dragged Ianto off the bus, into the house and up to their room, demanding that Ianto_ snuggle_ with him. So that's what they did, and then some…

Xxxx

The Monday of Valentine's Day, Ianto put his plan into action. He had decided last night, as Jack slept that he was going to do little things to show he cared, throughout the day and then give Jack his gift tonight. He had hoped to take Jack out, but he hadn't had a minute alone to call and by now all restaurants would be fully booked.

He had set his alarm for a bit earlier than usual so he'd have time before school. Luckily, he hadn't needed it, he was already awake. Turning it off, so it wouldn't wake Jack, Ianto proceeded to try to get up, but he encountered a problem… Jack was using his chest as a pillow again. Normally, he would love this intimacy, but not when he wanted to get up without waking his husband. Quietly, he tried to sit up and slide Jack's head off his body, but it was no use, Jack just clung on tighter. His mind knowing Ianto was trying to leave, even though he was asleep. Ianto sighed and tried a different approach. He rolled onto his side, facing Jack, effectively, sliding his head onto the pillow below. _Step one accomplished. Now for the arm. _For that, Ianto pulled back slightly, but received a whimpered, "Ianto," in response as Jack's eyes opened, a pained expression on his face. Ianto smiled and gently kissed his lips, whispering,

"It's ok cariad, I'm not going far. I'll be back before you know it. You'll keep the bed warm for me won't you?"

Jack seemed to contemplate this, he wanted to go too, so he wouldn't be alone, but Ianto wanted him to stay. And he was still kind of tired so he could do as Ianto asked and sleep a bit longer.

"Ok," the American murmured, before closing his eyes again and curling up to Ianto's pillow instead.

Knowing he didn't have long before Jack called for him, Ianto rushed to make a small breakfast for the two of them. It wasn't much, just a few buttery pancakes and a pot of fresh coffee for them both. He grabbed cups and the syrup, on the way out, and headed back to their room.

Pushing the door open, Ianto was greeted by the most adorable sight; Jack curled up, asleep, hugging Ianto's pillow and snoring softly. He stood watching for a while until a soft, "Ianto," reached his ears.

"I'm here Jack," he replied as his partner's eyes opened in search of him. "I made us a treat for valentine's day."

As Jack's eyes caught sight of the tray he bolted upright and neatened the bed so Ianto could sit down. The moment the tray was within reach, Jack proceeded to wolf down his breakfast, muttering, "love you baby," and other such praises of his husband's cooking. Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's habit of talking with his mouth full.

"I know, tell me later cariad," Ianto told him, before continuing to eat too.

By the time it came to leaving, Jack was starting to get a bit panicked. Before it could escalate, Ianto took his hands, looked in his eyes and said calmly,

"You'll be fine, it's only a few minutes to the bus stop and then we'll be at school. He won't hurt either of us in public, he's not stupid."

That appeared to give Jack the strength he needed take Ianto's hand and leave the house. He was even smiling. Granted, it didn't quite reach his eyes, and was clearly forced, but it was a start, and it did make Tosh happy when they sat behind her and Gwen.

When the bus stopped outside the Wilson home, Torchwood were surprised to see Rhys board with a big bouquet of flowers for Gwen. However, the bigger shock was that Owen had one for Tosh too. Both girls beamed at their flowers and began sniffing each other's, before thanking their boyfriends.

As he looked up, Jack noticed identical grins on both Nick and Santi's faces, as they took their seats.

"So what did you get each other for Valentine's day?"

Santi blushed, shuffling in his seat a bit, but showed Jack the charm bracelet. It already had a heart and a number 1 charm attached.

"I know it's a bit girly but I couldn't resist. I thought we could get a number for each valentine's we spend together."

"That's sweet," Ianto commented, _why didn't I think of that for Jack? _

"What did you get Nick?" Nick's first response was a dazzling smile as his boyfriend blushed.

"Something special," he then replied, raising their joined hands to his mouth and softly kissing each of Santi's fingers, uncaring if his friends worked out what he meant or not.

Once they arrived at the school, Torchwood made their way to their homerooms, ready to begin the day. It was in this room that Tosh snuck the specially ordered card, Ianto had bought for Jack, to the Welshman. She also pulled out the gift he had bought, but Ianto shook his head, fearing Jack would see it. It was quite big.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Jack asked, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder and looking over at his best friend.

"Nothing Jack, just admiring Owen's flowers."

"Ok." Jack nodded and kissed the side of Ianto's neck. "But next time, don't leave me out."

"Sorry cariad. Maybe this will make up for it?" Ianto said, passing Jack an envelope. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Jack beamed at the beautiful card. It was heart shaped with a photo of them both, sitting together during one of their picnics last year, in the middle. Ianto had had a poem written inside,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I am thankful every day that I have you._

A tear escaped Jack's eye as he read the words. That was exactly how he felt too.

"Thank you, baby. I guess I should give you mine." He reached into his bag and pulled out a large red envelope. It wasn't personalised like Ianto's but it was still a lovely card. It had a teddy on the front, holding a heart, with 'For my husband' at the top, and a simple 'Happy Valentine's Day,' printed inside. Ianto gave him a chaste kiss in thanks just as the bell for first class went.

Xxxx

After their morning lessons, the group met up again, to have lunch together. As they sat Ianto was panicking, he was still struggling to find a second away from Jack. He needed to get his gift from Tosh.

Finally, inspiration struck in the form of his best friend.

"Can you believe it; Mr Smith gave me a detention after school for not doing my homework on time?"

Nick laughed, "It's not because of one time though, is it Owen?"

"Well no, but still…"

_That's it, I'll ask Mr Smith to help me._ Ianto got out his phone and sent a quick message to his husband's adopted father.

_Hi John. I need your help. I have to get Jack's present from Toshiko and he won't let me out of his sight. Can you call him to your office or something, please? Ianto_

He waited nervously for a reply, but didn't receive anything. He was starting to worry again when the head appeared in the room.

"Hello all. Jack can I have a word?" Jack nodded and signalled for Ianto to follow, but John quickly added, "Alone."

The teenager looked worried, but did eventually follow. On the way out, the older man turned and winked at Ianto, before leading Jack down the hall.

"What was that about?" asked Rhys.

Ianto explained, and Tosh quickly handed over the gift. A few minutes later Jack returned, looking a bit frightened from being alone, and flung his arms around Ianto.

"Hey cariad, it's ok, I've got you," the Welshman soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Jack's back. As he held his partner tight, Ianto could feel Jack shaking. Normally, this would be an extremely rare occurrence, but, in the last few weeks, it was becoming more and more common. He knew that the only way Jack would return to his normal jolly self would be if the police caught Hart. He hoped that it would happen soon. He couldn't stand to see Jack like this for much longer. A few minutes passed before Jack returned to a state of calm, a shadow of his normal outgoing self. Knowing that was the best he would be, Ianto guided his partner to sit beside him and enjoy their friends' company for the remainder of the lunch period.

For the rest of the day, Ianto was considerably more relaxed, he had Jack's gift and his husband seemed to be enjoying the romance the day inspired, watching as little acts of love happened all around the school. This buzz seemed to work wonders for Jack and soon the teenagers were all on the bus home, laughing and joking with each other, not having a care in the world.

Unfortunately, as soon as they neared the house, Jack's fears began creeping back and Ianto had to struggle to get him to leave, what appeared to Jack to be, the safety of the bus. Eventually, he succeeded, but annoyingly, Jack decided to drag Ianto behind him as he sped down the drive and into the house.

As they entered, music could be heard coming from the kitchen. Breathing heavily, both boys followed the sound and found River in the kitchen, with Gray, making heart-shaped cookies.

"Hello boys. Dinner will be at 6. If you're hungry, you're welcome to take a cookie. The first batch has just come out of the oven."

Taking 1, as opposed to his husband's 3, Ianto led said teen upstairs, intending to give him his gift.

"Ooh, presents! Gimme!" Ianto giggled at his partner's words, but willingly handed over the parcel.

Tearing into the package, no care in it at all, Jack was shocked to find inside a stylish black waistcoat. It was similar in design to the one Ianto had worn himself at Halloween, but this one had only 4 black buttons instead of 8 silver ones.

"Wow! This is beautiful baby. Thank you." Ianto didn't have time to respond before being pulled into his husband's embrace and being thoroughly kissed.

As soon as their lips parted, Jack wasted no time in taking off his school uniform and finding something suitable to try the new waistcoat on with. Finding a blue shirt, Jack proceeded to try on his gift. Even though he knew it would look good, Ianto was still speechless. Jack looked incredibly hot!

Ianto's thoughts were interrupted as Jack surprised him and crushed their lips together a second time, before proceeding to show Ianto how much he liked his gift.

Xxxx

As Ianto lay in bed that night, Jack sleeping soundly beside him, he took a few minutes to look over the day. If he was honest, he was disappointed that he hadn't done more for Jack, but his husband had enjoyed himself and that was the main thing. He wondered if his friends had enjoyed their days as much as Jack had. He thought of Nick and Santi, this would be their first Valentine's together and the Wilson house was not exactly the best place to have a romantic evening. Not only did they have all of Nick's siblings to try to avoid, but also their exchange partners too. He guessed that Rhys and Owen were out with Tosh and Gwen, at some random restaurant, no doubt. Tosh and Gwen had told him as much earlier, and how much they were looking forward to it, but still, they deserved to have a good time. They'd been through so much these past few months. Anyway, he shouldn't dwell on it too much; he needed to get some sleep. He'd ask about their days tomorrow. With that decided Ianto rolled over, curled himself into Jack's side, and soon fell asleep.

Xxxx

With Valentine's Day over, Jack only had a few days to get Jack's 18th sorted. He had planned to have the party at the house, in the garden, but to do that he had to get Jack out of the house… a task that had become increasingly difficult over the last few days. Ianto eventually managed to talk Jack into going to the Rose Center for Earth and Space.

Initially, Jack had refused, but Ianto simply said,

"It's ok cariad. Hart can't hurt us in public. Come on fy nghariad." Normally, Ianto wasn't this corny, but he felt the occasion called for something more than cariad, hence the Welsh _my love._

After that Jack calmed down and ended up enjoying the experience, finding out all about the universe.

By the time they returned, the house was completely transformed. As they entered they were greeted by all their friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!"

Jack was speechless as he was led into the back garden. Music played out and fairy lights lined the bushes. Ianto led him to the table and sat down. As soon as Ianto was sat, Jack wasted no time and plonked himself down on his husband's knee and kissing him, thanking him for what was no doubt his idea. As they kissed, the other party guests, including Torchwood and the other exchange students, began amusing themselves with dancing and eating from the buffet.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too cariad. Happy Birthday." He handed Jack a wrapped box. As Jack opened it, he gasped at the sight of a gold watch. On closer inspection, he saw the word 'Rotary' on the face, just above a set of wings.

"Baby, this is too much."

"Nonsense, it's your 18th Jack." Jack smiled and put the watch on his right wrist. He gave Ianto a little kiss and turned to watch the dancing. Noticing Tosh dancing with her boyfriend Owen, Jack persuaded Ianto to join him on the floor.

For the rest of the night, the couple alternated between eating, drinking and dancing, and by the end of the party Jack's fears had temporarily subsided.

Xxxx

The following week, all the exchange pupils were called into the main hall to discuss the newest trip. Mr Smith had organised for the students to spend a week in a holiday home in Rhode Island, during spring break.

As soon as he informed the pupils, the hall was abuzz with enthusiastic chatter. The head allowed them a few minutes to express their excitement before asking them to quiet down, so he could tell them all the details.

"… I expect all money to be in by the end of next week."

When the 10 Torchwood members left the room they instantly began to talk again, as they headed back to their lessons.

Santi was worried. How was he going to be able to afford the 100 dollars that the trip cost? He had no money and no way of getting it. He hated having to ask Nick's family to pay for him; they had already done so much, just by letting him stay.

Noticing his boyfriend's expression, Nick leaned over and kissed his cheek, before whispering,

"Don't worry love, we will work it out."

Santi was soon smiling after that and joining in with his friends' enthusiasm.

Xxxx

While he watched the students leave, Mr Smith grinned at their obvious excitement. He was pleased that he'd picked a place that appealed to all the students. When he had first been looking at where to go he had thought of Disneyworld, but it was a little too over budget, both for the school and the parents. Therefore, he had settled on this. All they had to pay for was the house, the coach and a possible museum or two, nothing too extravagant.

His only worry was the Wilson family. He knew about them taking in Santiago, thanks to Jack and Ianto, and he hoped that they wouldn't find it too much, paying for both him and Nick. He would have to call them and see if they needed some help. If need be, the school could offer some financial support.

Apart from that, he had no other concerns. In all honesty, the man was quite excited himself. It would be great to get a little break. He was sure Clara, his new assistant head, could handle things in his absence.

**Thanks for reading and**** sticking with the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello. I'm back again with another chapter, but it does come with a warning for a bit of violence, but nothing too extreme. Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for sticking with this story, I hope to have it finished soon. **

Chapter 19

Soon the holiday they had been waiting for was here, spring vacation. Mr Smith had planned for the children, himself, and the 4 supporting teachers to stay in a huge holiday cabin, for 5 days, in a town just outside Newport, Rhode Island. So that they could have the full day to settle in, John had arranged for the pupils to be at school by 9am that Monday.

As John had to be there early to make sure everything was running as planned, Jack and Ianto had to be too, since there was no way to get them there if they didn't get a lift with John. They couldn't expect Gray to have to get up so that River could take them in a little later.

As they waited, Jack and Ianto sat on one of the benches in the main yard. They talked about their plans for the summer and their hopes for this trip. It didn't take long for the others to turn up and Mr Smith to direct them all onto the coach.

As was the norm for the exchange outings, Torchwood made their way to the back. Angela and Lisa watched as the exchange partners split up to sit in couples, except Jack and Ianto, of course, who were both partners and a couple. Once everyone was seated, the group easily fell into conversation about the upcoming trip, so the journey seemed to pass quickly.

When they pulled up outside the holiday home they would be staying in, all the students gasped. It was huge, much bigger than any of them had expected. Before they got off the coach, Mr Smith stood up and addressed the group.

"Right everyone; I have a few ground rules. You have all been designated a room, which will have your names on the door, you are not necessarily with your partner. Rule 1, I don't want any bedroom hopping in the night…" He then turned to Jack and Ianto and added, "I'm sorry to tell you boys, I can't let you share a room, the governors have asked me not to let you…"

"But Sir that isn't fair, they're married, they should be in the same room!" argued Tosh, standing up, surprising both Jack and Ianto with her boldness. Owen, beside her, was impressed with his girlfriend and stood too, backing her up.

"Yeah, it's completely unfair!" he added, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We don't mind sir!" added Gwen, following the lead of her friends and rising from her seat.

"I'll swap with one of them!" stated Rhys, standing with Gwen. By now Ianto was blushing profusely, hating the attention he was getting from this scene. Jack, on the other hand, thought it was amazing and decided to keep quiet; his friends were sorting out their problem.

"Yeah me too, I don't mind," added Santi, finding his inner courage and standing up too, supporting the friends who had helped him so much in the past 2 years.

"What if they can't sleep without the other one?" said Nick, as he got up and put his arm around Santi's shoulders, proud of his boyfriend for supporting the couple, and not wanting to be the only one not to get his say.

"Yeah, you don't want two grumpy teenagers on your hands," said Owen.

"Please sir. I'm sure the others don't mind, right everyone?" asked Tosh.

A resounding 'no' came from most of the other students.

"Ok," sighed Mr Smith. He didn't want to go against the governors but the pupils were right. _What the governors don't know won't hurt, right? Plus, what can they really do, they're exchange partners too, after all? _ "Santi, I had you with Jack. Would you swap with Ianto, he's with Rhys?"

"Ok sir," he said happily.

Jack and Ianto mouthed, 'Thanks,' to their friends as Mr Smith continued talking,

"Thank you. As I was saying, no bedroom hopping in the night, no exceptions, after 10pm I expect you all in your own rooms. Rule 2, uniforms will be worn if we go on a visit, but you can wear your own clothes if not. Rule 3, don't wander off alone, stay with a partner at all times, and lastly, have fun. Right let's go!"

As soon as he finished talking, all the students piled off the coach and ran into the house, leaving the teachers to stare in wonder at their enthusiasm. By the time the staff had joined their pupils in the building, there was no one in sight. The only things proving that the house was occupied were the sounds of running feet, a clear sign that the students were finding their rooms. As he continued to listen, Mr Smith kept hearing doors opening and closing, amid the commotion going on upstairs. He chuckled; _clearly the students were just running round and seeing if rooms were free instead of looking at the names on the doors, either that, or checking rooms for their friends._

After Jack and Ianto had put their cases in their room, the couple went looking for Tosh and Gwen. On the way they passed several rooms, reading the names on the doors. They were pleased to see that the closest rooms belonged to the other Torchwood members. The only 2 that weren't along the same corridor were Angela and Lisa. Jack wouldn't say it out loud, but he was glad Lisa was nowhere near _his _Ianto.

As they entered the girls' room, Jack held out his arms and pulled a surprised Tosh to his chest, hugging her tight.

"Thanks Tosh."

"What for Jack?" she asked, trying to loosen her friend's tight hold.

"For fighting for us," Jack replied, loosening his grip, a big grin on his face.

"Nonsense, I only did what was right. Mr Smith shouldn't have separated you in the first place."

"Well thanks anyway, you too Gwen…," interrupted Ianto, before turning to his best friend.

"That's ok sweetheart," she replied, pulling the teen into her arms to give him a hug too.

"Come on baby, let's go unpack," Jack said as he took Ianto's hand, pulled him free from Gwen's grip, and led him from the room.

"Bye boys!" both girls cried after them, before being overcome with giggles, knowing what Jack meant by 'unpack'.

Xxxx

Half an hour later, the 6 original Torchwood members were outside Jack and Ianto's room, trying to decide who should go in and tell them they missed the impromptu induction. They had already narrowed it down to Owen, Tosh and Gwen, since they were Jack and Ianto's best friends.

"Go on Owen, you're a guy, you go!"

"But I don't want to see them shagging!"

"You are such a wimp, be a man."

"Please Owen, for me?"

"Fine!" he huffed and slowly opened the door. He couldn't help but look at the couple briefly, and noticed they were lying on top of the covers of the closest bed, just holding each other. He took a deep breath and blurted, "Mr Smith wants you, you missed induction," before swiftly leaving them and walking off with the rest of the group.

"I guess we should get up," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, shame."

Ianto stood first, straightening out his clothes, before turning to offer his husband a hand. Jack smiled lovingly at the younger teen, accepting the offered hand and pulling himself up. Once stood, and seeing as he was so close to Ianto, Jack couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss before pulling him from the room, to face Mr Smith's no doubt disappointment. As they entered the kitchen/dining room he instantly spoke.

"Hello boys. I have a feeling that I know why you were missing a few minutes ago and I want you to know that this may be your holiday but you still have to follow the rules. You're 18 Jack so I can't tell you not to… you know, but I can ask you to wait until the trip's finished." Both teens tried to interrupt then, and tell him that they weren't actually doing _that_, but Mr Smith seemed to be on a roll and wasn't really registering them trying to speak. "Can I trust you, as your teacher, to wait?" Both boys nodded, but before they could tell him the truth, he then continued to whisper the next bit. "Now as your guardian Jack, I'm glad you are happy. Enjoy your holiday how you want to ok?" He then winked at them, surprising both teenagers who could do nothing but nod, completely in shock. "Ok, off you go, have fun, _but with your clothes on, ok?_"

"Yes sir," Ianto muttered, clearly embarrassed by the conversation topic. Jack just nodded in agreement before dragging Ianto out of the room, the sound of John's giggling following them down the hall.

Xxxx

Upon entering the sitting room, where the rest of Torchwood were waiting, the couple were instantly bombarded with questions about if they were in trouble. After assuring the others that they weren't, Ianto and Jack sat in the spare space on the sofa, intending to relax. Instantly, Jack lay down, resting his head in Ianto's lap and his feet curling up to his chest, the early start and earlier make out session having worn him out. He closed his eyes and, as Ianto began running his fingers through his hair, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

They all sat for a few minutes, some talking about the film on the screen, while the others just watched quietly, until Rhys spoke to the group, sitting comfortably with Gwen in the armchair,

"Do you want to do something, besides watching this? It is kinda boring."

"What about playing cards?" proposed Owen, his voice quieter than normal, seeing as Tosh's head was resting on his shoulder. He didn't want to talk loudly above her ear.

"Could do… I did see a few board games in that cupboard though. Maybe we could play one of them?" suggested Nick from the other armchair, leaning his head over his boyfriend's shoulder, in order to be heard clearly,

"I don't mind doing that," said Santi, leaning back against the American's warm body. Feeling the heat, Santi sighed and thought; _God,_ _I love him. I wonder if he realises I'm under his spell_.

After a few minutes of nobody moving, Gwen sighed and got up from the chair. She opened the cupboard door and took in all the games' titles.

"Ok, we have Scrabble, Monopoly and Cluedo, the rest are two players."

"What about scrabble? We can be in pairs," suggested Tosh, lifting her head off Owen.

"Ok," said Angela. A few seconds later she asked, "Isn't there's only 4 stands in…"

"I'm not playing, I'll watch," interjected Ianto, aware that Jack was still asleep, his gentle snoring a clear indication of the fact.

"Ok sweetheart… I'm with Rhys."

"I'm with Tosh, Miss Brainbox."

"Thanks Owen, I'll take that as a complement."

"You should," he replied, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm with Santi," Nick said, grinning at his boyfriend.

Ianto smiled as he sat watching his friends set up, his fingers still carding through Jack's soft curls. "Shall I be umpire? If you don't think a word is real I'll check it on Tosh's iPhone."

"Great idea," said Lisa. He smiled weakly at her before looking down at his sleeping husband. Tosh handed him the gadget, open on a dictionary, before turning her attention back to setting up the game.

After an hour of playing, with the others accusing Tosh of using made up words, she and Owen won.

"We rule! We rule!" Owen chanted.

"It's not fair, I demand a rematch!" said Rhys.

"Yeah, we had no hope from the start!" said Gwen.

"Well I had fun," said Santi, remembering Nick whispering words in his ear, and kissing just under it, throughout the game… Behind his hand, so the others couldn't see, of course. Although, it wouldn't surprise him if the others knew what he'd been doing.

"Me too," added Nick, thinking the exact same thing.

At the same time, Owen's chanting had increased and Rhys had begun arguing with him.

"Guys, keep it down, yeah?"

"Sorry Ianto," said Owen, ending his chant. Luckily they hadn't woken Jack. Ianto hated waking him. Jack didn't usually need to sleep during the day, but if he did, then Ianto knew that he needed that extra rest, undisturbed.

Angela began clearing the game away, with Lisa, as the rest began finding a place to settle down. Tosh sat back on the couch, lifting Jack's legs slightly, that were now across the whole sofa, and resting them back in her lap. Ianto couldn't help but be warmed by her caring nature. Owen sat next to her, on the arm, relaxing against her side. The rest settled on the floor or the 2 remaining armchairs, Nick and Santi grabbing one and Gwen the other. Rhys put on the small TV and the group proceeded to watch.

Half way through watching the second episode of Friends repeats, Jack began to stir.

"Ianto," he said, groggily.

"I'm here Jack," Ianto said, looking down. Jack rolled over to face him, before bringing his arm up to cup the back of Ianto's neck and pull him gently forward in order to connect their lips, for a gentle loving kiss.

Xxxx

Later that afternoon, Mr Smith decided to take the pupils to the nearest beach. Due to the fact that their uniforms would get sandy, he let them all wear normal clothes. The only down side to that, in Jack's opinion, was that Ianto looked so hot changing into his swimming trunks, it was taking all of his strength not to jump him. Ianto could sense Jack's inner battle and just smiled to himself, happy that after a year and a half of marriage, Jack still couldn't keep his hands off him.

When the group arrived on the beach, and set their towels and things on the sand, most headed into the water.

Jack and Ianto were the only pupils who didn't run off. They lay together; Ianto curled into Jack's side, and began talking about their summer travel plans. John had decided to stay with the boys as the rest of the students spread out across the beach and the adjoining sea.

"You'll stay for the wedding though won't you?" John asked, checking that they hadn't changed their minds.

"Of course," replied Jack, "Although, I thought you were going to have it before the Welsh students left?"

"Actually, that might be better."

A few minutes later Jack asked, "Would I be ok to leave with Ianto at the end of the year?"

"As long as you bought your own ticket…"

"What if another student didn't want to go back?" interrupted Owen, walking up to them, hand in hand with Tosh.

"Then, I suppose, Jack could take their place."

"Well I don't want to return to Wales. I want to stay for the summer with Tosh, and then go back in time for Uni."

"Really?" asked Tosh, surprised.

"Yes, really. I asked your grandparents and they said I could stay in the spare room."

"Ok," Tosh said, giggling happily. "I guess you should know, I applied for Cardiff Uni and got in. I'll be coming with you in September."

"That's brilliant," replied Owen, pulling her into his arms and giving her a gentle kiss.

After that, the couple came over and sat on the towel next to Jack and Ianto, starting a discussion about Uni places.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by; the pupils were having too much fun to leave. Unfortunately, by 5pm some were starting to get hungry, so they all had to head back.

That night, as all the teenagers flopped onto their respective beds, they fell asleep instantly, exhausted from their exertions on the beach.

Xxxx

The next morning, dressed and fed, the pupils were on the coach heading to the Newport Mansions. Everyone was exited, none having been before. Mr Smith had told them that he had booked a tour around the finest of the mansions, The Breakers, and then they could go off and explore the others.

When they arrived they were instantly greeted by their guide and led into the building. The main hall was huge, everyone gasped at the sight of the grand staircase. After a few minutes, the group were led around the ground floor. They saw a number of fancy rooms, but the most impressive was the Dining Room. Ianto looked up in wonder at the huge crystal chandeliers.

"What I wouldn't give to have the money one of those cost," muttered Owen. "I'd be set for life."

"I'd settle for a quarter," added Gwen.

"Some things are more important than money, guys," Nick pointed out.

"Like what? What could be more important? Enlighten me…"

Nick was just about to reply when Jack said, "Love…," and wrapped his arms around Ianto, who snugged back into the embrace, still looking up.

"…and family," Nick finished, gently clutching Santi's hand.

"I guess you're right," he replied, draping an arm around Tosh's shoulders.

At that point the tour guide led them on. They followed the man upstairs and into the bedrooms. After an hour, and having visited all 70 rooms in this mansion, Mr Smith allowed the group to go explore the others, before they had to meet again to head back to the lodge.

Everyone excitedly began rushing around to get into groups, but before anyone could leave Mr Smith dropped a bombshell; everyone had to be accompanied by a teacher. All the students groaned but eventually complied. Unsurprisingly, Mr Smith ended up with Torchwood, as none of the other students wanted to walk around with the head, thinking he might spoil their fun. The 10 pupils didn't mind, they liked the head, and knew he'd probably be more fun than the other teachers.

Unfortunately, they knew that they wouldn't be able to see all 8 mansions, so decided to just aim for 2. Torchwood decided to head south to Rosecliff and Marble House. Luckily, Ianto had spotted a sign for a cliff walk so they decided to follow that.

It was beautiful, walking along the cliff-edge. Especially, for the original Torchwood members, as they could gently stroll down the path holding their lovers' hands. They walked for a mile or so down the path until they came to a sign for Rosecliff.

The house and gardens, like The Breakers, were grand in nature. The group were amazed by the large rooms and expensive furnishings throughout the estate. They were again in awe as they walked into Marble House and the Chinese Tea House nearby.

After walking around for an hour, Mr Smith advised the group to start heading back to meet the others. So, by 3pm, the students and teachers were aboard the coach, heading back to the lodge.

Like the day before, Torchwood commandeered the same sitting room and settled into their usual couples. Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen were sat on the sofa, Santi and Nick and Gwen and Rhys were sharing two armchairs and Lisa and Angela were lying on the floor. Once everyone was settled, Owen put the TV on and the group relaxed to watch whatever was on.

As Ianto settled himself in Jack's embrace he turned to look at his friends, all happily watching the programme. As his eyes travelled to his ex, he noticed that she was on her mobile, _again. _He ignored the strange feeling in his stomach and turned back to the screen. They continued to watch TV, changing the channel occasionally, until dinner was ready, and they all headed off to eat.

Xxxx

At 11am the next morning, Mr Smith rounded up all the students and told them that they were going to the Redwood Library. He had intended to go earlier, but only half of the students were actually awake then. The pupils changed into their uniforms before boarding the school coach.

"Why do we have to go to a bloody library?"

"It's called culture Owen," pointed out Ianto, "And it's not just a library, it's a museum as well."

"Well that makes it so much better, not!"

Ianto sighed and turned to look out of the window. He knew Owen was set in his ways about culture, but he had hoped that he could change his mind on this trip, clearly he was wrong. Jack shook his head and leaned closer to Ianto. He kissed under his ear and wrapped an arm around his partner.

"Come on baby, what do you expect? This is Owen we're talking about," the American whispered as Ianto relaxed back into him.

"I know." Ianto twisted his body so he could reach round and kiss Jack. It was pretty chaste but conveyed so much love and adoration. When they broke apart Jack and Ianto turned to see that they had inspired the other Torchwood couples to show their love for each other. They both smiled and looked out of the window once more, wrapped in each other's arms.

Once they arrived at the Library, Mr Smith had allowed the group to split up, without adult supervision. Torchwood, as usual, headed off together, looking around the building's museum pieces.

After nearly 3 hours at the Library, Mr Smith rounded everyone up and decided to head back.

Once they arrived, Torchwood, minus Lisa, collected their things and headed off to the beach. Lisa had declined, telling them she was expecting a call. They set themselves up on the sand before most ran off into the water. The only one that didn't was Tosh, who sat on her towel and took out her iPhone, intending to record a message to her parents.

Ianto Harkness-Jones had never felt so free, running around and splashing his husband and friends. Usually, he wasn't one to let his childish side out, but this exchange had changed that, _Jack had changed that._

"That's it; I'm going to make you pay for that!" Jack exclaimed, leaping at Ianto and giving him the biggest splash in history. Ianto coughed and spluttered, wiping his face with his hands.

"Brilliant idea twpsyn, just dunk me next time, it'll be quicker."

"What did you call me?" Jack asked, jokingly, "You will regret that. Death by kisses should do it…" Jack then pulled him close and attacked his mouth. Ianto moaned and succumbed to his husband's will, allowing himself to be ducked and thoroughly kissed. The others ignored the couple's behaviour and continued their little splashing game. Ianto was the first to pull away, gasping for breath.

"I... need… to… sit down," Ianto panted, pulling free of Jack's hold and began walking over to Tosh. He stopped half way, noticing two figures watching them from the cliff face. They looked to be talking together, one shorter than the other. Ianto turned around to Jack, hoping that his partner had seen, but he was still in the sea. When he looked back, they were gone. He was surprised when a figure appeared beside him.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm ok Gwen. Did you see the people on the cliff edge?" She shook her head and led him to the towel, where a worried Tosh sat waiting. She had seen Ianto stop and stare at the cliff- top. Once he was sat, Gwen handed him some water, before heading back to the sea.

"Did you see them?"

"See who?" asked a female voice from behind them, surprising them both.

"Two people on the cliff… up there."

"Well, that's odd, are you sure? I just came from there and I didn't see anyone," Lisa said as she sat down, close to Ianto, resting a hand on his. Ianto instantly pulled it away.

"Don't touch me."

"Ianto, it's ok, what Jack doesn't know won't hurt, besides, I know, deep down, you want me," she whispered the last part directly in his ear.

"You have got to be joking!" he yelled, "I can't believe you're still trying to get me back. It's pathetic. I will never ever leave Jack. Got that? Never! You know what? Get away from me, go on, go back to the lodge, I'm done being nice to you!"

"But Ianto…"

"Go!"

"Fine, but you will regret it. You and your '_husband',_" she said, storming off. At that he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him close.

"Well done baby."

Ianto turned in Jack's arms, kissing him gently. "Thank you cariad. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They stood, took each other's hands and headed down the beach. They walked along the beach, laughing and talking, for ages, so they didn't notice how far away from the group they were. They were enjoying the peace and quiet until a voice stopped their strolling.

"Well, well well, look who we have here."

Nervously, the couple slowly turned around and were faced with a familiar blonde.

"What do you want Hart?" Jack snapped, ushering Ianto behind him, and slowly starting to move backwards. Unfortunately, the blonde noticed them trying to back away and began to move too.

"What I've always wanted, you Jack… I'll make it easy, come back to me, or I kill him."

"Never! I will never be yours ever again!" He let go of Ianto's hand and gently pushed him away. "Baby, run!"

"No cariad! I'm not leaving you!" Ianto stood firm, taking Jack's hand again.

"Aww, how sweet… Pity you have to die. As for you Jack, if you insist on loving this piece of eye-candy, then I have no choice but to punish you."

And with that, John grabbed Jack's neck, squeezing hard and threw him to the ground. Repeatedly kicking him in the chest, rendering him breathless and in agony, he hoped he'd stay down long enough so he could get to Ianto. At the same time, said Welshman tried to help Jack and lunged at Hart, unfortunately he couldn't stop him. After a few minutes, the blonde turned and smacked the side of Ianto's face, hard. Even though he tried, Ianto couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes. That had hurt. A lot. He then did something that surprised Ianto; John took _his_ hand and began dragging him away.

_I'm keeping this fine piece of eye-candy for myself. _ John though. _I need a new plaything, after changing that stupid brunette's plan. No doubt she'll be angry enough to refuse paying me, that's a pity. At least she'll get half her wish. "Make Jack suffer," she had said. _Plus, he figured he'd need someone to wait on him and Jack, _maybe even more than that. I suppose I could always use him to help me control Jack, I do love a good bit of blackmail, after all._

As he was pulled away, Ianto yelled, hoping someone would hear,

"Get off me! HELP!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, another chapter done, but it does start a bit violent, but, again, nothing too extreme. On a lighter note, see if you recognise bits of Ianto's little speech in this chapter. **

Chapter 20 

_As he was pulled away, Ianto yelled, hoping someone would hear, _

"_Get off me! HELP!" _

Ianto's cry for help sprung John out of his musings. Not wanting to be discovered, John pulled the struggling Welshman flush against his chest, covering his mouth and nose, effectively cutting off his breathing.

"Be quiet! Or you'll attract attention_._"

Ianto continued to struggle, trying to cry out, but managed nothing but a series of mumbled words. However, he couldn't keep it up for long, the increasing lack of air in his lungs making him feel faint. Unfortunately, he had to admit defeat. Ianto nodded, and Hart let go of his nose, allowing him to breathe once more. Taking several deep breaths, Ianto mustered all his strength and rooted tried to wedge his feet in the sand, hoping to slow John down and give his friends time to help,_ well he hoped that one of their friends had heard his cry and were coming to help them. _

He could feel John pushing against his body, trying to get him to move, and he had to admit, it was making his legs ache, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

John Hart was getting annoyed; this Welshman was stronger than he initially thought. Oh, he knew he would win in the end, but he hated it when things didn't go the way he planned. Deciding he had wasted enough time with this method, he grabbed the teen, hoisted him into his arms, and proceeded to carry him away. At this, Ianto proceeded to thump John repeatedly in the chest, hoping to cause a reaction, but his efforts proved fruitless. John remained unaffected, but Ianto refused to give up, and continued to hit and kick out as best he could.

Before they could get very far, John felt something heavy collide with his back, forcing him and Ianto to the ground. Ianto groaned as he hit the floor, no doubt he would have a bruise on his side to add to the one that would no doubt appear on his face.

Once the initial shock of the fall wore off, Ianto tried to wriggle free, and was able to crawl away. As he stood and looked for what had caused them to both tumble, he noticed Rhys, Nick and Santi on top of the blonde, holding him down. Reassured he wouldn't move, Ianto made his way over to Jack. He smiled at Owen as he sat next to the American.

"Will he be ok?" he asked, anxiously, noticing that Jack's eyes were closed. He sighed as he reached out and lovingly stroked Jack's hair.

"I don't know, this goes beyond my first aid knowledge. We need an ambulance, now!"

Ianto reached for his phone and surprised everyone by swearing.

"Fuck, no signal!" _What do we do now?_

Hearing that, Santi got up and ran full pelt down the beach and back to the house. As he burst in the door, Miss Jones scalded him on his heavy-handedness.

"Sorry Miss… but Jack's hurt… Him and Ianto… were attacked… We need an ambulance… and the police," the Spaniard panted, trying to get his breath back. He had never run so fast in his life.

Instantly, the teacher sprang into action, alerting the other teachers and calling 911. Leaving the other teachers temperately in charge, John Smith asked Santi to take him to his adoptive son. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Nick and Rhys perched on the back of the young man who had caused so much pain. Remembering that Jack was still in pain, he quickly made his way over to the teen, kneeling beside Ianto.

"An ambulance is on its way."

Ianto smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Watching the scene before them, Nick pulled Santi down beside him and into a kiss, "Well done love."

"I didn't really do anything special," Santi replied shyly.

"I know, but you acted on instinct and I'm so proud of you. Trust me, your quick thinking makes all the difference… I love you."

"I love you too," Santi replied instantly, still not completely believing that this boy loved him back.

"Oh please," moaned John Hart, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shut up…," Nick began but was cut off by the sound of sirens getting closer. They didn't know how they managed to get down the vehicles down the cliff, but an ambulance and a police car were speeding towards them. The next few minutes passed in a blur. Men in uniforms were rushing around, taking statements from everyone and assessing Jack's condition. For Ianto it was so much worse, seeing as it was his husband who was the one who, according to the paramedics, was in 'critical condition.'

After a few minutes, even if it felt like a lifetime to Ianto, the paramedics were helping Jack into the ambulance. Ianto followed, telling them that he was family and needed to be with Jack. As they sped away, Ianto looked out of the back window and watched as the policemen were arresting John Hart and talking to their friends.

On route, Ianto was bombarded with questions about Jack and how he ended up in this state. He tried to answer as best he could but his voice was shaking. Luckily, it didn't seem to be hindering their work.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, the doctors rushed Jack away for treatment. Ianto tried to follow but was stopped by a young nurse who told him he had to wait in reception.

Xxxx

The time seemed to pass so slowly for Ianto as he waited for any news about his husband. It was killing him, not being able to help. After waiting for almost 2 hours with no update on Jack, Ianto was relieved when Mr Smith arrived.

"Ianto, how is he?" he asked, giving his adoptive son-in-law a hug. Ianto gripped him tight, needing that bit if comfort, before letting go again.

"I don't know, they wouldn't let me go with him." John nodded and walked to the main desk, Ianto in tow.

"Excuse me. I'd like to see my son please."

"Name?" the receptionist asked, glancing at Ianto before turning to John.

"Jack Harkness-Jones…"

The sound of computer keys tapping was the only sound as they waited for the woman to talk again.

"…Second floor, private room 1"

They both thanked the woman and rushed off to find Jack.

Xxxx

As he entered, Ianto felt tears come to his eyes to see Jack laid there. He didn't seem to have as much wires as Ianto had when in London, but it still broke his heart.

"Can you give me a minute please John?"

"Sure. I'll be outside," John replied, patting the teen on the shoulder, before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Ianto sighed and walked up to the bed, gently sitting next to his American, and began to softly stroke his hair.

"Hey cariad, I have absolutely no idea whether you can hear me, but if my voice will make you wake up, I guess it's worth a try. Just promise me that if you are hearing this, that when you wake, you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you… Well, except maybe Tosh, she probably knows way more embarrassing things about me anyway right? And I know she won't tell anyone if you asked her not to… Anyway, I guess you want me to get on with it?"

Ianto chuckled nervously, before taking a few calming breaths. Feeling the nerves begin to dissipate, he continued, "This must be the longest I've ever looked at you and not seen you smile. I watch you in your sleep, did you know that, most nights. I know you like to watch me cariad, especially first thing in the morning, but I bet you didn't know I like watching you too. Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I lay there and watch you. I know it sounds strange, but I try to imagine what you're dreaming about. I wondered if you were dreaming about me. I hoped you were dreaming about me. I mean, I am your husband, who else would you be dreaming about, right?"

Ianto chuckled again and paused, thinking about all the things they had done together and hoped they would do in the future. He looked at Jack, unresponsive, surrounded by tubes and monitors, and began to worry his dreams may not come true. He shook his head, trying to dispel some of his negative thoughts. Unable to clear his mind completely, Ianto wasn't surprised to feel tears falling down his cheeks. Determined to finish what he'd started, Ianto wiped his eyes and took Jack's hand in his and resting both over the American's heart, the strong rhythmic beating encouraging him to continue.

"I need to tell you Jack, before I lose my resolve completely, every night I dream about you, you and our future together, growing old in a little cottage somewhere, surrounded by our family… I understand now, why Dr Smith had to force you from my bedside in London… I know now how it feels, not knowing if you'll wake up. But you stayed strong Jack, and I intend to do the same. I know you'll be coming back to me soon."

Xxxx

After 24 hours of Ianto worrying, Jack had woken up, been examined, and given the all clear… He didn't have any internal injuries, other than a sore throat, so was allowed to go home and rest. He had been annoyed, when he had first woken up, to see the deep bruise covering Ianto's face and had asked the doctors if they could do anything about it, but, save for covering it with a bit of make-up, they could do nothing except give him something for the pain.

After taking all the other pupils home, Mr Smith came back for them. As soon as they walked in to door he ordered Jack to go to bed and rest. Not wanting to be by himself, Jack gave Ianto a pleading look, hoping that he would come too. Ianto gave him a loving smile and followed him upstairs.

Once they were in their room, Ianto climbed onto their bed and curled up to Jack.

"I was so worried I was going to lose you," he cried, burying his face in Jack chest, trying to cover his face so Jack didn't see the tears that were beginning to run down his cheeks.

"I'm… ok," Jack croaked, wrapping his arm around his young spouse.

"At least Hart was punished. I do wonder though, who told him where we were."

They had been questioned by the police, while at the hospital, about how Hart could have known their location, but they couldn't come up with an answer. After 10 minutes of cuddling together Ianto said, "You don't think Lisa could've…?"

Jack looked at him, frowning, urging him to explain.

"She said we'd regret it…" He then went on to tell him all about what he'd said to her, and all about the people on the cliff and Lisa not noticing them. Jack sat and listened quietly, it all made sense… _She was always on her phone, on the internet or texting. What if it was John she was contacting? _He tried to get up, wanting to make the girl pay for hurting his husband, but Ianto pushed him back down.

"What are you doing cariad? You're hurt, just wait. I don't want you to injure yourself further."

"Ok." Inside, he was fuming; no one hurt his Ianto and got away with it.

They lay together for over an hour before John came to check on them. He brought them some food, but Jack didn't eat much, swallowing hurt. He sat on the end of the bed and told them that Jack could be absent from school until he healed. Unfortunately, he wouldn't let Ianto stay with him, insisting his schooling was important. Ianto tried to argue but Jack told him to go. John insisted that River would stay with him and Ianto instantly relaxed, knowing he would be well cared for.

Xxxx

On the Monday morning, Ianto was pottering around the room, changing into his uniform, as Jack slept. He managed to change quickly and walked over to the American. Kissing him softly, he whispered, "Bye cariad, I love you," before heading for the door.

"Ianto." Jack's croaky voice made the Welshman pause in the doorway. He turned and headed back towards the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you cariad, you need to rest." As he perched by Jack's side, his hand moving to cover Jack's, his partner looked at him, eyes shining with love and adoration. Jack reached up and ran his hand softly against Ianto's bruised face. He had to admit he had forgotten that it existed after it had been covered by the doctors. He just hoped it didn't hurt as bad as it had looked. As if sensing his worries, Ianto smiled and whispered,

"I'm ok cariad. It doesn't hurt much anymore… I have to go or I'll be late." He kissed Jack softly before, regretfully, having to leave.

Upon entering the kitchen, River made him jump as she suddenly announced, "Oh Ianto, you can't go to school like that, let me cover it again."

Taking his hand, she led him to the bathroom and proceeded to re-cover the bruise. It hurt a bit, but after it looked like nothing had happened.

"Thank you, and thanks for agreeing to take care of Jack. I hate having to leave him."

"I know. I'll take care of him, don't worry."

Xxxx

As Ianto boarded the school bus, and sat next to Gwen, he was instantly bombarded by questions about how Jack was. Answering with the bare minimum he needed to, Ianto laid back and closed his eyes, wishing that the American was there to brighten their journey. Around him, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Rhys, Santi and Nick exchanged worried glances, hoping their friend would be ok. Owen and Gwen were especially concerned as their friend had been becoming more and more outgoing and now he was displaying his old trait, bottling his emotions, like he used to before Jack came into his life.

At school Ianto was very quiet, until his phone would beep. He would smile while he read the message, then revert back to his miserable self. The others tried to talk to him but he kept brushing them off.

"Come on sweetheart, it's only a few hours," Gwen soothed, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I know," Ianto sighed, "I just… I hate it when he's not with me. I miss him."

"We know you do, and he misses you, but you're not going to get anything done moping like this," Owen replied, surprising everyone with his caring tone.

For the rest of the day, Ianto's mood gradually improved, until lunch time when something happened that made him want to go home even more.

The Assistant Head, Miss Oswald arrived at their table, "Mr Smith wants to speak to both Angela and Lisa, would you please go to his office now."

The girls exchanged glances before doing as they were asked.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Owen asked. The rest just shrugged, not having any idea either. They were all confused until a young student ran into the hall yelling,

"The police are here! They've arrested one of the Welsh students."

At that the hall erupted in chatter. Ianto gasped, he had been right about Lisa. He needed to go ask John what had happened, figuring he had a right to know considering it was to do with him and Jack, which is exactly what he did.

Xxxx

As soon as he arrived home that evening, he ran up the stairs and climbed into bed with Jack, hugging him gently.

"I missed you."

"You too," Jack croaked back.

"Guess what? Lisa has been arrested and sent back to Wales! I was talking to Tosh about my suspicions and John heard me. He secretly asked a few members of Torchwood into his office and asked them if they'd noticed anything suspicious. Turns out, all those times that she was on her phone she either trying to find Hart or communicating with him… She's finally out of our lives!"

Jack beamed and pulled Ianto into a hug, thankful that the bitch got what she deserved. They could finally breathe easy knowing that no one was going to try to tear them apart.

Xxxx

A week later, Jack was allowed to go back to school. He still hadn't completely healed, but he managed to persuade everyone that he was fine. Plus, he was starting to get on River's nerves by constantly asking when Ianto would be back. Not that he could be blamed for that, he missed his husband when he wasn't there.

As they stepped onto the school bus the following Monday morning, Tosh greeted her best friend with an enormous hug, happy to have him back. The American gave her a smile and settled onto the seat beside his partner. Today was going to be a good day.

Unfortunately, when the bus dropped them off, Jack was nervous to find Angela and Daniella stood waiting for them. Before, this would've been a welcome sight, but the couple hadn't talked to the rest of Torchwood since Lisa was sent home and they knew it probably wasn't going to be good when they did.

"Hello," Angela began, nervously. Once done with the pleasantries, Angela spoke again, "I'm sorry for not talking to you all this last week. I blamed you for the disruption to me and my parents and I should've blamed Lisa. I realised that I wasn't only loosing good friends but I was taking them off Dani too. Can we still be friends? I promise that if I'd known what she was doing I would've said something."

Ianto gave the pair a small smile and nodded, "Of course." The other 4 readily agreed, nodding too.

The two girls thanked them all and stood with them to wait for the others. It didn't take long for the rest of Torchwood to arrive. They had just finished explaining recent developments when the morning bell rang, telling them to go to class.

Xxxx

For the next few weeks the entire senior year were busy, bogged down with revision for their finals. It was so hectic that they barely had time for anything else. They didn't really have much of a choice though; Ianto had taken it upon himself to make revision schedules for all of Torchwood to use, to make sure that they all received the best possible grades.

The only time they took a break was for John and River's wedding, at the end of May. As the couple wanted a low key wedding, only the original Torchwood members were invited, seeing as they had got to know the head better due to the exchange.

The couple had a small ceremony in their local church then headed back to the house for a party. John, being a friendly person, had invited everyone he knew to be there. It was lucky not everyone he invited decided to go, as there wouldn't've been enough room for them. In the end only half turned up, most of which knew John from the school.

As Jack led him around the dancefloor, Ianto was stunned to see his mam and sisters coming towards him.

"Mam," he called, leaving Jack's hold and going to meet them, throwing his arms around the Welshwoman. From across the garden, River whispered to her new husband,

"That was a lovely thing you did for Ianto, sweetie."

"I know he gets homesick sometimes, and the Joneses are my family. They should be here." River nodded and returned her attention to dancing.

As the night wore on, the guests started to head home, leaving only Torchwood, Amy, Rory, Star and Jessica who were all talking together about their hoped exam results and Uni places. An outsider would've been able to see the growing friendships between the students. It was easy to see that the 4 non-Torchwood teens didn't usually talk to the others much, as they were still sat together but a bit separate from the main group. The rest were sitting closer, a clear sign of a solid friendship. If you looked again, you would know that love was in the air for this group, since only 4 out of the 18 were not sat in couples. It was also nice to see that this group didn't care about sexuality, as there were both straight and homosexual couples, and not one teen looked uncomfortable. John was contemplating his observations when the Joneses and Gray came over to him, and his new wife, commenting on the group themselves.

By midnight, only family remained. Being too tired to do anything, they all retired to bed. They would leave the cleaning until tomorrow morning.

Xxxx

All too soon, the day that the Welsh students were due to leave arrived. It was a beautiful June day, hot and sunny. Unfortunately, the nice weather didn't raise the students' moods. They would be saying goodbye to people they'd known for 2 years, and most were undoubtedly upset. For Torchwood, it did feel a bit strange too, the reason being that Owen was staying behind and Jack was leaving. As Jack hugged his best friend, the Japanese girl couldn't help but shed a tear. She knew that they would see each other in 3 months, but that was a long time to be away from her best friend. The only positive was that she would have Owen, the man she loved. She only wished that she could have both, but Jack belonged with Ianto, and she had to let him go.

Across the way, Owen talked to Ianto and Gwen. This would be the first summer since they were children that they wouldn't be together.

"…I guess I'll see you both in September. You are both still going to Cardiff Uni, right?"

"Yep."

"It'll be great having the 6 of us together again," Ianto replied, as Jack came over and curled his arms around him.

"Hey guys," interrupted Nick. "You will stay in touch? I expect you all at our partnership."

"Yes, we would love you to be there, but it won't be for a few years yet," Santi added, blushing as Nick wrapped his arms around him.

"We shall see," Nick whispered in his ear.

They all agreed to stay in contact and proceeded to say their final goodbyes. After a few quick hugs and kisses, the 10 departing students boarded the coach, ready to return to Wales.

As he sat down, Jack's phone beeped.

'_Borrowed Auntie River's phone. See you in a few weeks brother. Love you x'_

Jack smiled as he showed his husband Grey's message, before putting his phone away and waving to his friends outside. He would miss Tosh the most, obviously, but he knew she would be happy with Owen. Plus, she had more friends than ever now to keep her company. He was brought from his musings by Ianto's arms around his neck and his lips against his cheek.

"It won't be long cariad, we'll all be at Uni together before we know it," Ianto whispered, not sure if he was comforting Jack or himself for leaving Owen. Jack just smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

As they pulled away, Ianto and Jack Harkness-Jones reflected on the past 2 years and thought to themselves, _I wouldn't have changed things for the world._

_**10 years later…**_

"Why did we ever agree to this?" huffed Jack Harkness-Jones as he struggled to strap 2 year old Dillon into his seat. The child was squirming like he had ants in his pants, so Jack was finding it increasingly difficult to fix the belt strap. When he looked to his left, he saw that Ianto had successfully got Milly into her seat, and was now looking at Jack with his eyebrow raised, trying not to giggle at the American's struggling. _How was it that Ianto had managed to be in charge of the 4 year old? He was older; he should have got first choice_. No, he would not start favouring his children; he loved them both, even though Dillon was a fidget. As the minutes ticked by, and all the other passengers were settling into their seats, Ianto, taking pity on his husband, leaned over and helped.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome, cariad." Ianto smiled and settled into his seat. "And we agreed to come because they are our friends."

"I know," Jack sighed, sitting between Milly and Dillon. They had organised themselves so that Ianto was on the end and Dillon was near the window. That way the children wouldn't be able to go wondering without their parents knowing first.

Xxxx

As they stepped out of the airport, they were pleasantly greeted by John and Gray. As the children saw their Uncle and Grandad they instantly ran into their arms, Milly to John and Dillon to Gray. Jack and Ianto smiled at the closeness of their family, even when they don't see each other as often as they'd like. For that reason alone they'd planned to stay the week with John and River. That way, they could spend time with family and go to the ceremony.

When they got back to the house, Jack and Ianto settled the kids into their room. When Milly was born, John and, the then 14 year old, Gray spent a week changing one of the guest rooms into a Nursery for her. Once Dillon arrived, the pair spent another week changing it into a room that would accommodate both children.

When both children were both occupied with their toys, Jack and Ianto headed to their old bedroom. Not much had really changed for the last decade, the only thing that had were the photos, most of which showed the new additions to the Harkness-Jones clan.

After unpacking, the family decided to go to the park. They had been cooped up on the plane for hours and the kids needed fresh air. While Ianto took the children on the swings, Jack spotted a familiar trio in the distance.

"Uncle Jack!" cried the child with them, as she ran into his arms.

"Hey Anwen," Jack replied, hugging the youngster and directing her off to find Ianto. As the 3 year old ran off, her parents, Gwen and Rhys sat with him on a nearby bench.

"You going tomorrow as well?"

"Yep, my husband is the best man."

They talked, and played with the kids, for a while before deciding to go home. They needed to rest; they all had a big day tomorrow.

Xxxx

Watching the couple about to pledge their lives to each other, Ianto was pleasantly reminded of his own wedding day, all those years ago. Although, this was very different, at his and Jack's wedding they had filled the room they were in, but here it was half empty, even though it was a smaller venue. He felt sorry for the couple. They only had a dozen or so relatives here and from what he could tell were all from the same family. He sighed and turned back to the front. _At least they had each other._

"Are you ready to say your vows?" The couple nodded and turned to look at all their friends. Everyone was there, everyone who had been there at the start of their relationship, already married and living happily. Now it was their turn. They turned back to each other and smiled, before beginning their vows.

"My love, I have waited for this day for 10 years. I had hoped that you would marry me after we finished Uni, but I knew you weren't ready. I don't regret that wait, it only made me love you more, knowing that you didn't want to rush into marriage just because I wanted to. That day, when you told me you were ready, I was so happy. I can't wait 'till I can call you mine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than anything in the world. I wish that my family were here to witness this, but I don't need them, not when I have you. You are the only family I will ever need. Well, you and our children, if you want any that is. I can't believe that in 5 minutes you will be mine and I will be yours, forever."

They exchanged rings and smiled at each other as those special words were said,

"By the power vested in me by my brother, I am happy to declare you married. You may now kiss."

Nick beamed as he pulled his new husband closer and connected their lips, for a passionate love filled kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple sealed their vows.

After the kiss ended, Nick turned to their guests and shouted, "Party at our place," before grabbing Santi's hand and running from the room.

Xxxx

After seeing off the last of his family, Nick led Santi over to their friends.

"Thanks for being here guys," Nick said, sitting down on a nearby chair and pulling his new husband onto his knees.

"That's ok Nicky mate, wouldn't've missed it," Owen replied, stroking the hair of his sleeping 2 year old daughter Sophie, who was laid across his and Tosh's laps.

"Can you believe we're still with our high school boyfriends?" sighed Tosh, leaning into Owen's embrace.

"Or girlfriends," added Rhys, kissing Gwen's cheek.

"And we owe it all to the exchange…," began Jack, smiling at his own children playing with Anwen Williams, throwing the glittery confetti at each other.

"Hang on," interrupted Nick, raising his glass. "A toast, to the exchange, and to Torchwood, for bringing us together."

"To Torchwood!" the 8 friends shouted, chinking their glasses together.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this story even though it took me so long to update. This is the end of the exchange but I may do some one shots, depending on if readers are interested. Let me know. **


End file.
